<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Wolf Met Little Red by properjitterbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723457">When the Wolf Met Little Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/properjitterbug/pseuds/properjitterbug'>properjitterbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MM - Red Riding Hood AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Choi Saeran Deserves Better, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Love Choi Saeran, Mystic Messenger References, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Lore, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Saeran Choi, Werewolves, witch!MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/properjitterbug/pseuds/properjitterbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the strange and bizarre was nothing new to MC. The gift of second sight was a trait passed down along her line as far back as her ancestral roots went. She had grown up playing with critters and other kinds of beings other children her age couldn’t see or hear.</p><p>So, when MC had met a pair of mint green eyes at her doorstep, she immediately could sense the tingling of enchantment emanating from this man. He dressed polished, and his cloudlike hair neatly framed his soft face. But it was all a disguise for the creature beneath the skin.</p><p>Werewolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran &amp; Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MM - Red Riding Hood AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When the Wolf Met Little Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Read at your own risk. </p><p>For a long time the draft of this was "The One Where Ray is a Werewolf" because I'm super creative :P</p><p>The MC in this story is the one from the game. I did my best to keep her patient/kind nature while also giving her, her own believable personality. I tried to keep all character roles consistent with their video game counterparts and attempted to place them in medieval positions I believed would suit them. Enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seeing the strange and bizarre was nothing new to MC. The gift of second sight was a trait passed down along her line as far back as her ancestral roots went. She had grown up playing with critters and other kinds of beings other children her age couldn’t see or hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other villages, MC may have been ostracized, outcast, or harmed because of her mysterious abilities and her ramblings of little creatures hiding in corners of everyone’s homes or mischievously hiding precious objects in their versions of games. However, because her family has been the healers of this village for hundreds of years, the citizens were accustomed to her odd behavior and the strange things MC would murmur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, when MC had met a pair of mint green eyes at her doorstep, she immediately could sense the tingling of enchantment emanating from this man. He dressed polished, and his cloudlike hair neatly framed his soft face. But it was all a disguise for the creature beneath the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Werewolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Folding her arms, MC quirked a brow and a smirk at him, leaning against the doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help you, sir?” she began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although the man had summoned MC by knocking on her door, he stood stunned as his eyes widened then drew blank. As if he had forgotten why he had come here in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… did you know I need help?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s smirk widened into a warm smile. “Because that’s what I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man still seemed unsure. His hands trembled slightly and his light green eyes flicked nervously. MC recognized the signs, he was getting ready to bolt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, she offered her hand. “Please. You’re more than welcome to come in. I’ve heard I make a lovely cup of tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man continued to shift anxiously, awareness rising behind his eyes as it seems he was floating out of a trance each passing moment. MC noticed his tense shoulders and his clenched jaw. Every piece of him screamed that he wanted to flee, but MC continued to patiently wait with her extended hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t be here. I should go…” he muttered, tightly smiling and scratching the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can if you’d like. I won’t stop you. But, this is a safe place. You can rest here if you need,” purred MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried about being hurt-- it’s more like what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> might do,” the man struggled to explain over the rock in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. MC understands now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you are. You will not hurt me,” assured MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” The man’s brows rose, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I have a bit of magic myself. I know how to defend myself. You and I are safe,” she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the man relented. Accepting her hand, he placed his within her palm as if he were handling glass. MC led him inside. As soon as he crossed the threshold, the mint-eyed man felt as if a rush of a comforting blanket wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fire crackled in the corner of the house. Some furniture lounged around it as a red cloak dried near the warm flames. Hundreds of herbs hung from the rafters of the home, drying while giving the air a sweet aroma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is MC. And you are...?” she began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sae-- I mean-- Ray. It’s Ray,” he introduced himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiled thoughtfully, squeezing his hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ray. Please relax by the fire. I’ll have some tea ready in a few moments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you,” muttered Ray as she sunk into the cushions of the furniture. He felt the ache recede from his bones and frozen coil in his chest begin to loosen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After fussing around the kettle, loose leaves, and honey, MC handed him a cup of steaming tea. It oozed a slow flowing warmth through his hands. The floral, yet subtle scent wafted into his sensitive senses and Ray couldn’t help the tightness in his smile unwind into something more genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rose?” Ray questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC beamed. “Yes! From my own garden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray's eyes softened as they stared off searchingly in the distance. “I’ve always loved gardens. I used to have my own I once tended to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC sat on the floor by the fire, crossing her legs and blew on her tea. “I could show you mine later, if you would like, Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled by the prospect, Ray straightened. “Oh! I would absolutely love that! I- I mean--- no, you don’t have to inconvenience yourself with something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC reached out and reassuringly patted his knee. “Nonsense! It would be no trouble at all. I never get to show off my garden, it would be a pleasure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s cheeks pinkened as he thumbed his cup in thought. “As long as it’s no trouble…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC winked. “You have my word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blowing the steam from his tea, Ray took a sip. He felt the hot liquid trail down his throat, warm the iciness frosting his chest, and settle in the recesses of his gut. The tense muscles in his shoulders and arms began to loosen, as he cautiously allowed himself to relax somewhat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good, MC. Thank you,” complemented Ray, eagerly taking another sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC grinned. “I’m glad! Took a few generations of my family to find the right combination for our teas, but we managed to figure it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray eyed around his surroundings again. The dim light from the fire and the coziness of the hut continued to ease him into composure. MC was right, this place felt safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve lived here long?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My entire life,” MC began. “My family has lived in his house and the village for many generations. Everyone in town knows who I am and they come to me for anything they need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s eyes flicked back to MC in interest. “That’s right. You help people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded. She raised a thoughtful finger. “But, not just people. I help other beings. Those that inhabit our world and the next. Between the places others can’t see or touch.” MC nibbled on her bottom lip before she added, “And I help people like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s spine tense once more as he’s instantly reminded of why he’s here and what he is. Shadows boil behind his irises, staring down at his tea. His brow furrows and his lip brims tersely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I got here. Everything’s a blank -- I just knew I needed help. I was somewhere else, far away from here and the next thing I knew -- I’m on your doorstep,” Ray explained, fumbling to connect the fragments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t the first, Ray. I’ve heard the same from others before. It’s your instinct. It knew what you needed and it brought you here,” MC gently explained, nursing her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray ran his hand through his hair. “I’m losing it more every cycle. If it’s already starting to do this when the moon isn’t full, I don’t want to think about-- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t bring himself to finish the thought. Ray began to feel the tension creep back into his bones and shake his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tap, tap, tap. Jerked from his turmoil, Ray notices MC tapping his knee. She gestured to the cup in his hand. Obediently, he took another sip. He felt a wave of calmness gradually settle over him, yet he was still shaken by his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the sounds of it, you seem to be new to this,” wondered MC aloud. “If I may ask, when were you bitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three months ago.” Ray takes a rather large gulp this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve already experienced a few moon cycles on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded. “I… had help though. My brother and friends. But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting down her cup, MC rose to her knees and tenderly laid her hands over Ray’s as he clutched his own cup tightly. He was trembling again, except it was his entire frame. His vision blurred and he felt his bones feel too big for his skin. His clothes were too cramped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray…” she purred, her face inches from his. Warm breath floated and basked over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry… I can’t…” He lowered his head, leaning against her shoulder. He knew he was asking too much from her, that he was endangering her with simply being here, but desperately needed something to lean on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s scent was soft and soothing. His heightened senses frightened him sometimes, reminding Ray he was less human each day. Yet, in moments like these, he could enjoy the reassuring aroma of vanilla and roses. It didn’t assault his nostrils as other odors had previously, yet it was defining to only MC. It leisurely drifted into his nose, untangling the web of abhorrent thoughts from the depths of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, Ray realized MC delicately thumbed circles on his cheeks. He had burrowed in the nape of her neck, as if searching for more of the scent to consume in his being. His keen hearing picked up the beat of her pulse and the rush of blood under her skin. Before, that had terrified Ray as he knew that’s what he would hunt on the full moons. However, here with MC, it gave him respite knowing there was another person here who knew everything without needing explanation. Someone who embraced him with open arms and gave him shelter, if for only a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s blush darkened to a crimson, as he pulled away. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to cross any boundaries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiled, lowering her hands from her cheeks, to cupping his once more. “I don’t mind. Besides, it seemed like you need a good hug anyway.” She giggled, playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s heart thumped loudly in his chest, quickly mesmerized by her amber colored eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those same eyes met his, peering deep as if she could read him like a book; as if she could lift away every shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you’ve gone through a lot. And I know it’s difficult to talk about. But, if you can, I need as much cooperation as possible so I can help you. Now, ask me the question that brought you here in the first place,” MC relayed, softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing heavily, tongue dry; Ray could hardly contain himself. He tried to keep his heart out of his throat, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a cure?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s brows knitted as she bit her bottom lip. Remorse flooded her golden-brown orbs as she flicked them away quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray hung his head again, easily interpreting her answer. “So… I’m stuck with this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curse</span>
  </em>
  <span> forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be a curse--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it not?” Ray reeled back, gritting his teeth. “I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you control it,” MC offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray paused again. Breathlessly, “Y-you can…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC winked. “It’s what I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish our tea first, then I’ll explain,” she promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their tea, MC led Ray by the hand once more out to her garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray was astonished at the size of it, and how healthy it flourished. She grew various vegetables and fruits alongside her herbs and flora. Most he recognized from his own garden back home, yet some were unknown to Ray, likely indiginous to this part of the country. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray felt his heart sink at the thought he may never see his home again. However, glancing at the long trail of warm brown hair beside him, it may be possible. Could he dare hope…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here it is!” MC proudly threw her arms out, widely gesturing to the garden surrounding them. As she twirled happily, her rose-vanilla scent flung towards Ray again and he felt his knees weaken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovering quickly, he smiled. “It’s quite impressive. Thank you for showing it to me.” Suddenly, something familiar caught his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing forward, Ray eagerly grinned as he pointed at a patch of shooting stems with white orbs hanging delicately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have Lily-of-the-Valley!” he exclaimed, excited like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC was taken off guard by his sudden rush of enthusiasm. She had been fairly mellow and nurturing since Ray’s arrival, but now, MC’s mind was empty. All she could do was gawk at his wide, delighted smile as he preciously looked over her flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray had been timid and polite so far. Yet, this display is something that reminded MC of what kind of help she needed to provide. Ray had mentioned he had his own garden once. He, too, must have had ambitions and desires; maybe loved ones waiting for him where he was from, before he had been afflicted with his current condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC wasn’t shocked or frightened when he had almost shifted in her home. It wouldn’t be the first time. There had been numerous close calls with other werewolves in the past. It was instinctual, just like it was that Ray unknowingly went in search of her. When the person experienced heightened emotions beyond what their faculties could comprehend, it was a defense mechanism to protect themselves and the ‘wolf would reveal itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC knew the best way to help a werewolf was to keep them calm, and teach them techniques to recenter their inner balance. It would allow the person to feel more in control of themselves, and gradually they would learn to trust their ‘wolf. Seeing as Ray is new, and his condition may have been an accident, he and his ‘wolf are unstable. Ray is horrified of himself, probably viewing himself as a threat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has seen this too many times before. So many are afraid in the beginning, not that MC blames them. It’s an entire lifestyle change, until a balance is achieved and the werewolf finds a rhythm that suits their wellbeing. She has helped others, she knows she can help Ray if he is willing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And whether MC would admit it or not, she would go to the ends of the earth to help Ray if only to see him smile as he is now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you like it,” she said, walking to stand at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful garden. Though, what’s that? I’ve never seen that before.” Ray pointed to a large, green sphere with darker green stripes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A watermelon,” replied MC. “We will have some tonight after dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s shoulders jerked as he stood frozen again. MC was noticing he tended to do that when she surprised him by something she would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we? D-dinner? I can’t possibly --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I insist,” offered MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s soft mint-green eyes landed on hers, a twinkle of hope flickering. “But, I’ve already imposed enough. I couldn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would enjoy the company,” pressed MC, her shoulder brushing his. “If only for some conversation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded, relenting. He couldn’t argue with that, he was enjoying spending time with MC. “Okay. At least, allow me to help cook. You’re already doing so much for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC agreed and they spent some more time in the garden. She showed him around the property, and pointed him in the direction of several paths. Some led deeper into the woods, others led to rivers and waterfalls, and one led into town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand how overwhelming the instincts can be at times. So, if you ever need to go wandering in the forest feel free to explore any time. But, I recommend staying on the trails until you’re more familiar with the scents here,” MC explained as they headed back inside, armfuls of vegetables and fruit, to begin fixing supper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded. He scratched the back of neck again, he looked up to the rafters before he inquired, “Is there an inn at the village?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC drew a knife and began dicing part of an onion. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you give me the directions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s golden-brown eyes glistened at Ray knowingly. “Got business with them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We-well, I should probably stay there while you’re helping me, right?” Ray also took a knife and began chopping a yellow squash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why for? You could stay here. I have plenty of room. And right now, I believe the bustlings of village life would unsettle your instincts,” mused MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC, I must draw the line. Forgive me for talking out of place, but you’ve already extended so much generosity towards me. I couldn’t take advantage of your kindness anymore,” reasoned Ray, a hard edge to his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, MC set down her knife and turned to Ray. Attuned to her, Ray also placed down his blade and locked onto those melting honey-golds. She took his hands into her own, anchoring Ray with reassuring squeezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most considerate person I’ve ever met, Ray. I understand your concerns, but I promise I will let you know if you’re an inconvenience. Right now, I need to help you as much as I can. And I must be within reach in case you need something I can give to stabilize you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray knew she was right. He could feel how off balance it is within him, as if there was a jagged piece of ice sticking through his core. Ray had experienced firsthand the noises and stress of simply hearing crowds could make him aggressive. He needed to stay calm, he doesn't want anyone to get hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can pay you back as soon as I -- “</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>MC waved him off, picking up her knife and continuing to dice the onions. “I don’t accept money. You can help me tend the gardens in return and ensure my home is safe and protected during your stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s heart fluttered at the thought of overlooking a garden again and he readily accepted the task, but gave pause at the latter of MC’s statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirking a brow, Ray asked, “I thought you said your home was safe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Against harmful magic or malevolent spirits, yes. But, sometimes bears or lions pass through here. I try to keep an eye out for them, and won’t step outside until they’re gone. I do have some friends in the woods who try to warn me if they can, but they’re not always available.” MC glanced at Ray, reaching up to caress the shell of his ear. “You can hear for miles, right? You can give me warning if there’s anything threatening on its way so I can steer clear. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his heart was fluttering before, it was racing now. A tension of a different kind rushed through his muscles and simmered his blood. Blushing fiercely, Ray nodded at MC. Even now, he could hear large and small animals meander through the woods in the distance. MC doesn’t ask for much in return, and the tasks she had given Ray he could easily provide three-fold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiles again, an open expression Ray is finding himself seeking to uncover more in the future. “Thanks, Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, the pair continue to prep and cook dinner. Ray was hesitant to share details about his life before arriving at MC’s place. He was aware it was rude and felt further disgusted at himself, yet each time Ray attempted to share something intimate about his past, he was reminded of what he had done and the words would become stuck in his throat. MC either didn’t notice or pretended to not notice, as she was forthcoming with information about herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray learned that MC lived on her own. She had no siblings no matter how many times her parents tried. She had lost her father in a hunting accident when she was a teenager, leaving her and her mother to tend to the village alone. About five years ago, a disease ravaged their community. Fortunately, with the help of the fae in the forest and endless nights utilizing their magic, MC and her mother managed to find a remedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The village had only a handful of casualties, but the toll on MC and her mother had been great. MC explained the source of their magic is ingrained into her being, something she was born into. However, much like running for days on end, using magic that much drained her mother and herself, passing out from pure exhaustion. Since MC was young, she recovered. Except, her mother, who had suffered the brunt and shouldered most of the weight, passed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray began to give his condolences, he was no stranger to tragedy, but MC had already moved onto something else. It was probably for the best, Ray understood how repetitive those kinds of words become over the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they moved to cook the food over the fire, roasting the vegetables and sauteeing the fruit, MC began to explain about her friends. As she mentioned before, she knew everyone in the village. But she had a couple of close friends, some she noted were human while others weren’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC was longtime friends with the faery queen and king, Rika and V, respectively. Yoosung, Rika’s cousin and personal guard is also fae and close with MC. He’s the one who tries to warn her about predators in the area, and visits her every few days. She’s often invited to faery balls or festivals, which last all evening until the twilight of morning. Another childhood friend was a man named Zen, who left the village a couple years back to find fame and fortune as a stage actor. Coincidentally, Zen was also a werewolf and MC had been the one he’d come to in his hour of need. She helped him gain control over his ‘wolf. While he flourishes in his career and with his ‘wolf, Zen still returns every moon cycle as MC makes him a special meal to curb the cravings and a place to stay when he’s feeling more human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray bristled at the thought of other werewolves staying with MC, in her home, receiving the same tender care and words she’s expressing to him, basking in her nurturing warmth. He tried to shake the thought away, it wasn’t his place to feel this way. She helped numerous werewolves, it was her calling, what her lineage and abilities were known for. Ray recalled how she squeezed his hands, caressed his ear, smiled at him -- he stifled the growl in his throat. It wasn’t his place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Ray couldn't stop himself from inquiring, “How - how many werewolves have you helped?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC was surprised Ray was able to say the “w” word with such ease, though she did note the tension between his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced upwards, reaching across her memory. “I would say about six. Zen was the only one from the village, and wasn’t he the first. The others all came to me much like you did today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do they all stay in here?” he pressed, feeling a clench in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC shook her head. “No. I used to have a small guest house on the edge of the property. My mother and I have werewolves stay in there while we help them until they are ready to leave. But, it got ruined in the storm we had last month. I will have to wait until summer until the wood is dry to have the village carpenter make lumber for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That eased some of the itching growls trapped in his throat, but Ray wouldn’t feel completely satisfied unless he asked. He shouldn’t -- he had no right. But, if MC was going to continue to be as close as she was, Ray needed to know. It would eat him alive otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you -- have you -- “ Ray sighed, feeling his gums throb slightly. “Do you casually touch them like you did today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Removing the skillet from the fire, MC glanced curiously at Ray, looking at him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Part of Ray wished he could take back his question. He knew how childish and bratty it sounded. Yet, the other part of him stood resolute, unwavering at his words. However, Ray’s kind nature pushed through the surface as he tried to reel back in apologies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, that -- wasn’t like me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know where that came from. You don’t have to answer that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped MC would though. He gums ached, his chest tightened. MC should </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC set aside the skillet safely so it wouldn’t burn anything. She cupped Ray’s cheek and brought his attention back to her. She saw his mint green eyes glow, his pupils narrowing into slits. She regarded the slight flash of sharpening fangs poking his bottom lip and how tensely Ray held himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC was confident Ray wouldn’t lose control, so she felt safe enough to let her molten honey-golds mischievously twinkle at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling a little territorial?” she playfully quipped, her other hand poking the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly, Ray snapped himself out of it, all traces of his ‘wolf vanishing. Consumed with embarrassment and guilt, he nervously ran a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry…” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC chuckled. “It’s okay. It’s all part of your instincts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s not a good thing,” Ray reasoned. “I don’t like… feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s something we’ll work on while you’re here. But it’s alright, I know what you meant and I’m not offended or afraid,” MC explained with another soft smile. She pressed her forehead against his as she purred, “But if it helps, no. I don’t make it a habit to be this… close with anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A contented rumble echoed in Ray’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed her nose against his, rose-vanilla flooding his nostrils. “Werewolves </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> like touching. Only with those they view as a pack, though. Zen’s the only werewolf who considers me part of his pack, and that’s because we’ve known each other our whole lives. Even then, all he gets is a few pats on the head when he’s full fluffy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray feels himself becoming steadied once more as he leans into her ministrations. Easing back, MC gazed at him with a kind of warmth Ray couldn’t read. She traced her fingertips along his jawline before she reached for the skillet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seasoned and roasted vegetables, paired with the sweetly sauteed fruit melted easily onto Ray’s tongue. He particularly enjoyed the fruit more than the vegetables. While his craving for fresh meat escalated the closer it got to the full moon, Ray was grateful he never lost his sweet tooth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, MC brought in the watermelon from the garden. He watched her as she cut it in half. Both sitting in front of the fire, she handed him a spoon and they both ate their respective halves. The juices bursted in his mouth and filled his senses with its deliciously sweet flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watermelon may be my favorite kind of fruit from now on,” mused Ray as he scooped for another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC laughed. “It’s pretty popular in these parts. I enjoy making them into juices or teas. But I know someone in the village who knows how to make them into frozen treats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s eyes widened in pure fascination. “Frozen treats? I don’t think I’ve had those before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC beamed at him. “I think you would love them. Maybe when you feel up to going into town, we can stop by and have you try it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray nodded. The idea enticed him. He had always enjoyed trying kinds of foods, especially if it were on the sweeter side. But, he also used to favor wandering onto the streets and learning of the various vendors or businesses owned by people all over and whatever they sold. While large crowds had always made him somewhat anxious, now the mere thought of being in a gathering of any more than a few people set his nerves on edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logically, the mint-eyed man knew it was because of his curse. He knew with enough training he could be around crowds again. MC had a successful track record, she had helped many before him; one of them being a trusted childhood friend. Yet, Ray couldn’t help but feel worried. Would he become more wolf-like as time progressed? Would there come a day he would no longer stand on two legs?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got something on your mind?” MC asked as she reached over and took a scoop from his watermelon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray stared questioningly at her, noticing she still had plenty of her own watermelon left. He didn’t say anything as he asked, “What’s your plan? I mean, what is your usual protocol when it comes to people -- like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC chewed and swallowed her bite of watermelon before she reached over and took another scoop. “My goal is to help you be mostly -- if not fully -- cognizant by the next full moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That soon? That’s only four weeks away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded. “Indeed it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever done it that close before?” Ray asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC regarded him curiously. “Worried?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt your abilities, MC. But, what if it’s not enough time? What if I get out and hurt someone?” Ray rubbed his forehead. “I apologize for my rudeness, but you must understand, I’ve done all I could in the past to be as cautious as possible and I still… “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray bit his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC chewed on her lip as her eyes roamed his frame. Her chest warmed at how much Ray longed to have full control of his faculties. It was clear from the moment she saw him earlier that morning, not one molecule of Ray wants anyone harmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Zen came to me, we had one week before the full moon,” MC began. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was cutting it close. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> set him off into fur and fangs. A leaf falling outside, the scent of a rabbit, even too much silence. We didn’t sleep for almost that entire week and it was the hardest thing we’ve ever done. I gave him sedatives to suppress his urges, I had to hunt constantly to make him stews to satisfy his cravings and his growing appetite. But, when the night of the first full moon finally came there was one thing I drilled into his head that stuck. Do you want to know what it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enraptured with her account, Ray answered with, “What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay calm.” MC reached over and scooped a third bite. “I taught him breathing techniques I learned from other werewolves. Lycanthropy is not supposed to be a curse. It’s seen as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it originated from born werewolves. When someone is bitten, the gift is passed onto them through the bite. I’ve helped six, but I’ve met </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots</span>
  </em>
  <span> of werewolves. They’re more common than people know. Some were born as werewolves while some had mentors, the ones who bit them. I learned certain techniques they taught me to help any werewolves who may find me. The biggest lesson they taught me was: Stay calm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray listened as MC continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s what I’ll teach you. If you have a clear head, you’ll have the most control. There will be a balance and I’ll guide you to trust your ‘wolf. It’s part of you now, it’s only your enemy if you choose it to be.” She flicked her gaze and locked onto Ray’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray couldn’t help but slightly squirm in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of anyone--” Ray gulped --”losing themselves? Do they stop changing back? Do they become... </span>
  <em>
    <span>more...</span>
  </em>
  <span> in appearance and less human?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard stories. But, I’ve never personally met a werewolf who lost themselves.” MC set down her spoon and rested her hand on Ray’s forearm, tracing soft circles with her thumb. “The ones that do are the ones that were dangerous </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> they became werewolves. While certain things about you change, those changes have already been made. What’s your favorite food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cakes,” Ray answered with no hesitation, despite his focus trained hard on MC’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still enjoy them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Ray met her gaze. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you always will. You will not lose that, nor anything else that makes you -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray slid his arm until his hand gently held MC’s. He stared at her fingertips intently, brushing his thumb along hers. MC could sense Ray was still unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laced their fingers together and nudged him closer. Responding, Ray scooted closer to MC. Their shoulders pressed together, MC’s rose-vanilla aroma trickling and soaking in his being at their close proximity. Ray steeled himself against burying into her neck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already partially shifted twice today, and twice you pulled yourself out of it,” admitted MC, knowing Ray needed to hear this. “You have control. You’re stronger than you think. We have plenty of time.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ray had to tear his gaze away from MC, or he would feel his limbs combust. Instead, he redirected his attention onto the fire. Somewhat bashful, he muttered, “Thanks, MC.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling at him, with her free hand MC reached over and scooped another bite from Ray’s watermelon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray pursed his lip, raising his eyebrows nonchalantly. “Why do you keep taking my watermelon when you have plenty of your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do about it?” Another scoop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose--” In retaliation, Ray took a bite from MC’s watermelon “-- I could have some of yours, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC mock gasped. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> though!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine now.” Another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh! You scamp!” MC tried to clamor over Ray to reclaim her watermelon. Ray easily kept from her reach as they scuffled playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their fun, one of them tossed a piece of watermelon at the other. Neither remember who started it, but it quickly turned into the pair throwing shreds of watermelon until their rinds were hollowed. In a final act of their fun for the night, Ray placed their hollowed watermelons on top of their heads in place of hats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair laughed at how messy and ridiculous they looked. For another small moment, Ray was able to forget what he was and MC got to see another side of Ray. Both were rewards and made the victories worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ray is such a delight to write. He's so stinkin' sweet and insecure and deserves the world.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Three Weeks Before the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first week staying with MC had been blissful, yet also the beginning of his training. MC explained she will progressively challenge him in the oncoming days. The second day after his arrival, as a gesture of his gratitude, made breakfast for MC and himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Initially, Ray was worried MC would be furious for utilizing her food and kitchen without her permission. However, as her groggy footsteps shuffled towards the kitchen, her wheat colored orbs lit up at the prospect of prepared breakfast. Excitedly, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and graciously accepted the plate from him, stepping closely Ray could feel the warmth of her breath again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray was awestruck at MC’s childlike delight. With her disheveled hair and the shine from the morning light softening the angles on her face, Ray found himself speechless at MC’s authentic enthusiasm. He found himself yearning to cocoon her in his arms, affectionately tracing the edge of his lips across hers -- yet, Ray restrained himself from performing the act. Instead, he gave MC her plate and felt as if hot coals blazed from his gut and up to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each morning after that, Ray made it his personal mission to make breakfast for MC if only to see that expression of hers again. She always did it without fail and it made Ray fall for her harder. When they would finish eating, Ray would tend to the gardens for several hours. He found the task rewarding as he cared for the variety of plants and crops. It gave him a surge of euphoria and calmed the icy otherness within him, grounding Ray to feel more like his old self again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Ray would overlook the garden, MC began her routine of cleansing the air in the home and around the property. While she wasn’t trying to diminish their scents, she had to keep the air as light as possible so it wouldn’t overwhelm or encumber Ray’s senses. Inside, she had the cauldron boil pungent herbs of peppermint and rosemary. While she monitored the crackling fireplace, she rearranged the furniture around her home to allow them more space yet still liveable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she was finished inside, MC would walk outside and roam the edges of her property. She brought a chain censer to burn sage and chamomile as a means of enlightening the air around her land, as MC knew Ray would eventually begin to wander. Thick plumes of smoke billowed behind her as the tendrils drifted and dissipated behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the first week, MC had led Ray to the waterfall. It was MC’s favorite spot for swimming and bathing, and she also made it clear this was a good spot for training meditation as the roar of the falls drowned out other sounds. She encouraged Ray to practice there anytime he felt compelled to. It was a peaceful area, with lush plant life and soft grass. They went swimming that day, in the warmth of the sun’s rays, and playfully splashed or teased each other underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair had grown increasingly close during Ray’s initial week. He had found it easy to submit under MC’s touches and caresses, longing for her contact each time his mint-green eyes landed on her. Equally, Ray started to find it effortless for himself to reach out and run his hands through MC’s long, sandy brown hair. Each night after they shared supper, she would recline in Ray’s arms and settle between his legs, her head resting against his chest as she would read passages from her books before they parted for sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray hadn’t felt this much prosperity in a long time. This week with MC allowed him to forget all his worries. While he was reminded partially of his reason for being here during the days of his training and meditating, Ray felt as if he were wholly human again. The full moon seemed years away and the time with MC was now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, after they had finished breakfast and before they parted for their respective tasks for the day, MC froze. Her eyes dimmed as if she were staring thousands miles ahead. CRASH! Her empty plate fell from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jerking to attention, Ray whipped around and found MC standing rooted. Rushing to her side, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC? Are you alright? What happened?” he exclaimed, to no answer. Lightly, he tried to shake her awake but she continued to stare emptily ahead. “Hey, can you hear me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s grip tightened as he clenched his teeth. What was he supposed to do? Should he run to town for help? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung… will be here today,” whispered MC, her lips barely moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, whatever overcame MC, left as quickly as it arrived. Her cheeks pinkened as the recognizable twinkle shone in her eyes. When she came back to herself, MC found a trembling Ray, face contorted into worry with a slight glow in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC, you’re....are you okay?” he asked, clutching her. After she nodded, Ray added, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, why wouldn’t I--?” MC gasped. “Oh my! I’m so sorry, Ray. I totally forgot to tell you about my visions.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several moments passed of Ray’s gaze roaming over her, hesitant to release in case if she relapsed. “Visions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded again before continuing, “Another one of my abilities. I don’t control when they happen, but they’re kinda like what happened just now.” She brought up her hands and caressed Ray’s jawline. “I’m sorry I didn’t forewarn you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Ray’s shoulders visibly relaxed, giving her a small smile. “As long as you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC brushed the tip of her nose against Ray’s, a gesture she had been giving him increasingly as of late. Her lips were so close in those moments, a mere breath away from their lips colliding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for worrying, Ray,” she purred softly, before pulling back and leaning down to pick up the shattered plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray took a few composing breaths before he assisted her. “You said something about Yoosung?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He will be visiting today. I haven’t seen him since before you arrived, it will be nice to catch up with him,” MC said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me he visits you frequently. Has he been preoccupied?” wondered Ray, as they stood after collecting all the broken pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Disposing of them in a nearby bin, MC explained, “Yes and no. As the faery queen’s personal guard, he’s usually busy. But, all the fae knew once you entered their woods. Fae’s magic can -- overwhelm a new werewolf. Much more so than crowds of humans can. Yoosung has simply kept his distance to not make things any harder for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray was startled. He and Yoosung didn’t know each other, and the fae had already given consideration to Ray’s predicament. While Ray figured it was routine whenever a werewolf came to MC, he couldn’t help a worming feeling of guilt for unintentionally preventing MC from receiving visits from her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to say to MC’s explanation, so he didn’t respond. And MC didn’t push him, she never did. She always seemed to have endless reserves of patience for Ray. She never coerced him into anything and she made it clear from the first day, he could come and go as he pleased. Her door would always welcome him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Ray knew that the closer they got to the full moon the more intense the training would become. He tried to push that realization aside so he could enjoy a few more pleasant days with MC and the forest surrounding her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung arrived in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC had been gathering some overgrowing lavender to craft into several wreaths. She would need to line her rafters with them in the oncoming days. She already harvested a generous pile, but she still needed more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A series of chimes in the air, as well as a small tickling breeze signaled Yoosungs arrival. He manifested from the air itself, small sparks glimmering at his feet as he landed beside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, MC,” Yoosung greeted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung!” she squealed happily, standing to her feet, pulling him into a hug. “I was expecting you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a flashing grin, his purple eyes reflecting the color of amethyst. His wild golden hair illuminated the sun itself, framing his fair skin and proudly displaying his pointed ears. Yoosung wore his everyday attire made from various fabrics and foliage. He came weaponless today, MC regarded, likely sensing the werewolf was away from the premises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your visions are telling as always,” he complemented. “Then I assume you know why I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I could see was you extending an invitation. But for what, I do not know,” answered MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, what else?” Yoosung playfully rolled his eyes. “A party of course! To celebrate the harvest moon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiled nervously. “I hope not </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span> the full moon…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung waved his hand. “Of course not! Rika knew about your visitor. She specifically planned it a week beforehand. That way, Zen can come too if he wants!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC giggled. “Are you excited to see him soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if!” Yoosung pretended to huff. His facade quickly fell away into his wide grin and light laughter. “He’s great at parties. He's fun to dance with and the other fae like that he can drink them under the table.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC joined Yoosung in his laughter as memories of the faery balls in the past flitted through her mind. “I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to join us. I’ll be sure to bring some mead for us to drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung looked at MC with regret and empathy. “Sorry MC, if things weren’t as they were you could indulge in our treats and refreshments to your heart’s desire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bumped his shoulders with hers, humorously. “You need to stop worrying about that so much. Zen and I don’t mind. Besides, more for you guys, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung evenly scoffed. “I suppose… Either way, at least we can enjoy your cooking here. We should make omelettes again sometime!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would love that,” she responded, jovially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC began to separate the lavender in sizable portions. After gathering them in bundles, she started wrapping thick twine around them. Yoosung offered his assistance as he had many times before. Yoosung fumbled in his concentration, lilac eyes upturned towards the shadows of forest beyond MC’s property. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, MC followed his gaze. She couldn’t see anything, but human sight wasn’t as sharp as a fae’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I presume the invitation is also extended to Ray?” inquired MC, continuing to tie twine around the lavender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung’s crystalline gaze flicked to her. “So, that’s his name. Yes, yes of course. If he’ll be ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC winked. “He’s making remarkable progress. I have confidence in his determination to learn full control. I know he doesn’t want to harm anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung watched MC as she talked. He couldn’t help the teasing streak rising into his grin. “Oh? Elaborate. Tell me more about -- Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blush creeped onto her cheeks. MC didn’t even try to suppress the smile when images of Ray bubbled to the forefront of her mind. She began, “He’s so amazing, Yoosung. I can’t get over how kind he is. He’s always worried about overburdening me, so he’s been making breakfast. Oh, the food he makes!” Her eyes lit up as she hurriedly detailed, “He loves plants too! He’s been taking care of my garden, and I can tell how happy my plants are to have him around. We actually went swimming the other day, and -- the scoundrel -- surprised me by pulling me underwater. But, I got him back by tickling --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung’s smile widened into an impish grin. “Sounds like somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> a certain werewolf…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC paused in her ramblings and her chore. Her jaw parted in surprise as she glanced at Yoosung. “I… think I do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC shook her head. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung perked a brow, sparing a short flick to the woods before he asked, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Collecting herself, MC continued to bundle lavender, the task almost completed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray is already going through enough. I’ve been around to know this is the most stress he’ll go through. I can’t burden him with my silly feelings. And besides…” MC stared ahead, sadly. “Ray has a life. I don’t know where he came from or what his life was before, but I’m sure he has people waiting for him. It would be selfish of me to put that kind of pressure on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung hummed thoughtfully. “You mortals like to complicate things. I think you should tell Ray and let him decide.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC turned her stare towards Yoosung questioningly. “You really think I should?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung earnestly smiled at her, as he rose to his feet, brushing off the grass and dirt. MC followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve watched over you since you were born, and I’ve never known you to speak of someone so fondly or hold them in such high regard. I can tell what you feel is true. You should be honest with Ray,” explained Yoosung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded, silent. She was unsure, she had never felt something like this before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must take my leave. Rika and V still need help planning for the party. I will return when Zen arrives. Take care, MC, and call for me should you need anything,” bid Yoosung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiled at him. “Thank you, Yoosung. The same goes for you. See you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung vanished into the veil of air, just as he had arrived. MC felt his presence leave the area when she became aware of another near the treeline. Glancing to her side, MC noticed Ray stalking towards her, claws extended and looming like a predator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC felt her cheeks warm, elated to see Ray, but a small part of her hoped he didn’t overhear her and Yoosung’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lifting a hand, she waved over at him in greeting. “Welcome back, Ray!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray had heard everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hardly contain his excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray had been at the waterfall for most of the day, practicing his meditations and breathing techniques MC taught him. He was becoming quite proficient at it and wondered if he could shift parts of himself without fully giving into the ‘wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, Ray tested by concentrating and lengthening his claws. Feeling hopeful, Ray willingly retracted them and did so with success. He had been full of elation; he wanted to race back and show MC his progress. They hadn’t even covered partial shifts yet, and Ray could already do some of it! For the first time since the curse befell him, Ray began feeling hopeful towards the full moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dashing back towards MC’s property, Ray stopped short when he caught an avalanche of mystical scents confusing his senses. It buzzed in his ears, flooded and ached his nose. He felt his head pound and the heat in his eyes as his mind began to blur. Whatever was causing this reaction, he needed to defend himself. It was sudden and strange. Attack, attack, </span>
  <em>
    <span>attack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, MC -- ?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was on her own. Maybe she didn’t know about the threat. It was Ray’s duty to give her warning against passing predators. Ray’s head cleared slightly as he reminded himself to protect MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he stumbled onto the edge of the treeline, Ray forced himself to dig his claws into the trunk of a nearby tree. MC was talking with a strange, yellow-haired fellow with pointed ears. The surge of stinging smells radiated off of the man. It smelt like stale charcoal, pushed directly into Ray’s nostrils. He wanted to gag and growl, but contained the urge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After listening and taking time to compose himself, Ray realized the man was the fae Yoosung. He watched as Yoosung’s eyes locked onto his. The fae knew Ray was there. MC tried to follow where her friend looked, but she couldn’t see as far as Yoosung could; which, Ray was thankful for. Ray didn’t want MC to see him like this. Partially shifted and ready to attack her friend, when he had been so certain of himself moments ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray hadn’t meant to eavesdrop when their conversation turned about him. His ears were too sensitive and Ray was hesitant to move away from where he had his claws rooted. He was concerned he may rush at Yoosung if he dared move or retract his claws -- not that he could, all control was barely within Ray’s grasp with the fae present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> a certain werewolf…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… think I do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray’s head snapped to attention. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC shook her head. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray felt his heart sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung’s glance met Ray’s once more, before he asked, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As much as Ray wanted to know, he couldn’t help second guessing himself. Had he done something to offend her? Was it because he was a werewolf and she was a witch? Was he not enough for her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray is already going through enough. I’ve been around to know this is the most stress he’ll go through. I can’t burden him with my silly feelings. And besides…” From his distance, Ray noticed the sad look in her eyes. “Ray has a life. I don’t know where he came from or what his life was before, but I’m sure he has people waiting for him. It would be selfish of me to put that kind of pressure on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air in Ray’s lungs felt as if they were punched out of him. How did he fall for someone so selfless? How did he come to deserve affections from someone like her? MC had thought carefully and didn’t want to interfere with Ray’s path. But, therein lies the problem. Ray wanted to share his life with MC, even though he would be closely followed with his curse. Ray would constantly be a threat to her safety. However, MC was an educated and talented woman. He trusted she could handle herself around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, Ray had felt like the interloper. Arriving on her doorstep, half-dazed and running on pure instincts, requiring special training and MC’s undivided attention when he assumed she had others who needed her care. Asking for frequent touches to soothe the awaiting beast beneath the surface. MC had done so much for him and to learn she felt the same? Would it be selfish of him to pursue?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Complete clarity returned to Ray’s head. He released his grip from the tree, though his claws refused to retract. Running his tongue over his teeth, Ray could sense; aside from his claws, he had returned mostly to normal. After Yoosung departed, Ray stepped from the shadows of the forest. His heart thumped loudly in his chest when MC waved at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Ray!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking another composing inhale, Ray made a decision. He strode towards her, crossing the distance between himself and MC. Ray didn’t know how he may have appeared to MC, but he could feel his gait even and lengthen smoothly. Either way, MC didn’t shy away and met him with a question in her beautiful honey-golds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ray reached out towards MC, he was aware of his claws and delicately held her in his arms. Satisfaction hummed in his chest in the observation MC didn’t flinch, instead wrapping her arms around his neck. Her hands teased through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray contentedly sighed, lowering to bury his face into the crook of her neck. Inhaling the rose-vanilla to further ground himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry -- I can’t -- “ Ray tried to explain. “This helps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From Yoosung, right?” MC guessed. He nodded and he pulled her flush into him. She fit beside him perfectly. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray began to take his risk. It was selfish and demanding of him, when she had already given him so much, but he couldn’t help himself. She needed to know, MC deserved that much. And Ray couldn’t hide how he felt for her anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, he began by tracing his lips along the nape of her neck. MC hitched her breath, a lovely sound Ray wanted to hear again. Her heart began to race, thundering resoundingly within his ears. He pressed his lips delicately as his hold on her tightened, still careful with his claws. MC squirmed at the slight tickle on her neck, but she didn’t try to move from his arms. Instead, she pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Accepting the invitation, Ray left a trail of affectionate kisses up her neck. MC increasingly melted in his arms. He kissed the corner of her jaw and leisurely made his way to her ear where he lowly whispered, “I don’t think your feelings are silly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray -- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nibbled her ear, acknowledging the full body shudder she responded to him. Lightly, Ray drifted his lips across her cheek and up to her forehead. MC’s heart thrashed against his, her beats echoing within the chambers of his chest. An intimate rumble reverberated from his gut and up to his throat, something primal Ray couldn’t restrain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding her in the haven of his arms, his shadow shielding her from their peaceful surroundings, it surprisingly felt like they were the only two people in the world. Ray leaned against her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll tell you all about me. I wasn't ready before. But, I am now,” he purred, softly. “I don’t want to hide anything from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt MC’s smile against him. “Okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC, I would like to…” Ray struggled to will the words out of him. He was too nervous. What if she rejected him after he voiced his desires? He swallowed thickly. “I would like to kiss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s shimmeringly gazes up at him, her molten honey-golds heating Ray from within his core. Delicately, he brushed his fingers along her cheeks, grateful his claws had retracted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that upturned her lips and lit up her face, erupted the fire within Ray into hundreds of buzzing bees boiling his blood and stinging his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like that too,” she answered, leaning up into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lowering to meet her halfway, Ray felt his lips press against hers. He was surprised to find how soft and pliant hers were. MC’s warm breath passed through his teeth, her rose-vanilla aroma settling on his tongue. The lava in his veins urged him to take more, the pounding shadow in his head guiding him to part his mouth to allow her in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When MC’s tongue swiped against his, Ray almost fell to his knees. His balance wavered, yet he resolutely gathered his strength for MC was completely hanging onto him. She depended on him to remain standing. Her taste and the feel of her lips, her mouth were divinity itself. Like this, Ray was more than a werewolf, more than a man. He felt capable of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, their kiss drew to a close despite the possessive growl in the back of Ray’s chest to reclaim her lips again. He caged the urge, releasing MC’s lips, but not without peppering the corners of her mouth with a couple of extra kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally parting, Ray opened his eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find MC still smiling at him. Her lips pink and flushed from their kiss. It quickly became the first of many kisses that would be shared between them after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...uhh… what was Yoosung here for?” Ray asked, feeling shy suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC gently chuckled. “We’re invited to a party.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our sweet, soft-hearted Yoosung arrives!! </p><p>I know it may seem like they're moving a little fast, but this IS a fairy tale at it's core. And we all know what we're here for. Enjoy the ride ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Two Weeks Before the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The true identity behind Ray's name and some enticing tension ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was overcast the first day when Ray began craving meat. He reasoned it was minor, something he could ignore at the moment. He could make do with waiting until Zen arrived the following week, but MC refused. She explained if he tried to dismiss it, it would progressively get worse.</p><p> </p><p>Ray trusted her word. She had been his anchor throughout their training regime. When he had performed some of his partial transformation willingly, MC proudly decided to advance his training onto practicing more of his shifts. She educated that the days leading up to the moon cycle would leave Ray teeming with energy. Allowing aspects of himself to shift was an outlet for some of the energy to flow, instead of festering and tearing at the threads of his control.</p><p> </p><p>MC was impressed and cheered Ray whenever he successfully shifted portions of himself. He basked in her praises, mostly receiving kisses as rewards. There were many kisses exchanged between them. It was easy to fall into cuddles and kisses and forget about each day’s tasks. Ray had also been feeling more in control of himself, self-satisfied he’s making smooth progress. Regardless, he never kissed MC if he was partially shifted, he didn’t want to take the risk of accidentally hurting her with his fangs or claws. </p><p> </p><p>When the day of his taste for fresh meat began, the pair were cuddling on MC’s sofa. The fireplace was devoid of flames as it was still early in the morning, and MC laid on top of Ray. This position had become their favorite in their days together, particularly for Ray as he could feel the beating of MC’s heart between their chests.They had just eaten breakfast and had full bellies, but Ray felt a dryness in his throat and an itching in his gums. He wanted to sink them into something softer than vegetables, something tangier than fruit or sweets.</p><p> </p><p>Mint-green eyes widened at the realization. He recognized this craving and voiced his thoughts to MC. At his words, he was surprised when MC remained calm and began thinking of solutions. Ray didn’t know why he expected otherwise, maybe because usually it would raise alarm. But, not to MC. The otherworldly and unexplained were part of her daily living. To her, this was simply part of his diet like watermelons were to hers. It only grew Ray’s appreciation for MC’s non-judgemental mindset.</p><p> </p><p>When she had mentioned going into town to gather some supplies for hunting, Ray froze. His thoughts crossed to MC’s tragic tale of how she lost her father in a hunting accident. He was aware of how proficient she claimed to be, as he knew from her experience she had hunted countless times previously. However, Ray didn't like the thought of MC putting herself in danger like that.</p><p> </p><p>“I could hunt, ya know. I know how,” offered Ray, clutching her close. He wouldn’t admit the dark shadow in his mind preened at the idea of prowling the woods.</p><p> </p><p>MC smirked up at him, her cheeks pinkening. “I appreciate the thought, Ray. And maybe I’ll take you up on it another time. Right now, you’re too new to all of this. I would be a worried mess if all of it would overwhelm you out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray rolled his eyes in defeat. “You think about my wellbeing enough. Try giving yours a thought for a change.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I have you for,” giggled MC. She leaned to kiss his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Ray melted under her, reciprocating their well traveled dance between their lips, sharing small gasps, and exploring each other's mouths. He never tired of kissing MC, Ray didn't think it was possible. In moments like these, MC could do whatever she wanted to Ray and he wouldn’t object. He would willingly follow wherever she took him.</p><p> </p><p>As they pulled apart, Ray asked, “When will you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“As soon as possible. I need to get some things then I will hunt something. Don’t want you to start getting cranky,” she joked. Ray snickered with her, somewhat still tense at the idea. Sensing this, MC proposed, “If it’ll help set aside your nerves, you can come into the village with me. Only if you feel up to it, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray mulled over his options. He was able to restrain himself when Yoosung had visited the week prior, and MC previously mentioned it was leagues more difficult remaining in control around fae than it was around crowds of humans. He reflected on his training and how well he seemed to command his partial shifting. </p><p> </p><p>“What if I can’t handle it?” Ray squeaked, horrified at the thought for the chance he may lapse in control.</p><p> </p><p>“You can wait for me outside the village’s gates. I’ll be in and out. Promise,” MC suggested, pecking him on the chin.</p><p> </p><p>Ray’s chest warmed at her affections. “Okay. I’ll go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>At the village gates, MC stood beside Ray. She watched him take deep breaths, concentrating on his composure methods. When he gave her a readying glance, MC’s red cloak fluttered in a short breeze as she began leading them. Ray followed her closely, straightening his back and keeping his eyes ahead.</p><p> </p><p>MC noted how he attempted to lower his shoulders and lessen the knots in his brow as they passed by citizens. She noted Ray was doing very well, and secretly felt pride for him swell within her. </p><p> </p><p>The market bustled with vendors selling produce and wares in the crisp, autumn morning. Some villagers greeted MC warmly, while others gave her acknowledging nods before they moved onto their destinations. Groups of children ran and teased each other, weaving between and around their legs before clamoring away.</p><p> </p><p>The village wasn’t anything remarkable. It was a moderate sized settlement, with traders regularly passing through. There was a schoolhouse, variously sized homes, and a chapel. MC’s family had settled here shortly after the founding of the small town, her family had lived here almost as long as the village had been around. MC had long ago become accustomed to strangers greeting her or halting her in her tracks with questions about remedies from headaches to identifying strange going ons in their homes. As fall would transition into winter, MC would receive more house calls as villagers would be home more and notice mysterious occurrences in their domiciles. </p><p> </p><p>When the pair had passed by the tenth vendor who raised their hands and enthusiastically greeted MC, Ray leaned over and evenly whispered, “You weren’t kidding. Everyone <em> really </em> does know you.”</p><p> </p><p>MC winked at him, bumping her shoulder against his. “It’s convenient at times. These people and the fae helped me immensely after my mother passed.”<br/><br/></p><p>Ray brushed the back of his hand against hers, hesitant to hold her hand in public. MC offered her hand, and when his fingers laced with her, she gave him a reassuring squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Is… this okay?” Ray wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” mused MC. “I want everyone to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray’s cheeks flushed red, but his mint-green eyes glistened earnestly. MC soaked in Ray’s warmth from his hand, he was always warm due to the ‘wolf. Ray wore a spare cloak MC owned, but it was out of habit. He had confessed earlier the cold barely bothered him since he was bitten, in which MC groaned her envy. That elicited laughter from Ray and promised he would gladly be her substitute furnace.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Ray’s nose lifted in the air as if he was searching for something. He leaned down to MC, bringing his nose close to her head as he inhaled deeply. She glanced at him in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t I smell you, MC?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! My red cloak is enchanted with my own magic. It’s to hide my scent when I’m hunting,” she supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Ray looked away, an unpleasant shadow falling over his expression.</p><p> </p><p>MC smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. Whispering low enough for only his ears to hear, “After I’m back from hunting, you can scent me to your heart’s desire.”</p><p> </p><p>Ray visibly relaxed. He nuzzled the top of her head. “That may take all night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I better get a move on,” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>After obtaining some supplies and sharpening her arrowheads at the local blacksmith, Ray learned how bartering functioned for MC’s case. She had mentioned before she doesn’t accept money, and he witnessed firsthand the reason why. She exchanged her services for others. </p><p> </p><p>“I will have your next batch of sleep elixir ready after the full moon. Do you have enough to tide you by, until then?” she asked the blacksmith.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do, miss,” he responded.</p><p> </p><p>“And has there been any side effects? Anything out of the ordinary I need to know?” MC pressed, ever the attentive healer.</p><p> </p><p>The blacksmith shook his head. “My lungs have been more open than they have in years. I no longer snore nor try to fight for air as I sleep. The wife is leagues happier at her uninterrupted rest as well.”</p><p> </p><p>MC beamed at him. “I’m glad to hear. Thank you for your help. I will see you again in a couple weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>Their business in the village completed, the pair departed and made their way back to MC’s cabin. When they were no longer in the village’s sight, MC leapt onto Ray and showered him in kisses. She loudly praised his restraint in town and she was thoroughly proud of his improvement.</p><p> </p><p>Ray didn’t complain against enthused affections on MC’s part. Who was he to argue with the woman he loved? </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was well after sunset and there was no sign of MC’s return. The sun sank below the horizon as the sky darkened into hues of blue and purple.</p><p> </p><p>Ray gradually became restless in the cabin. He tried to distract himself by hanging the last of the lavender wreaths on the rafters, visiting the gardens, and prepping MC’s supper. He fought to silence the surmounting hiss in his mind, trickling concern for MC’s safety. It was getting dark, and she can’t see as well at night like other creatures.</p><p> </p><p><em> She’s done this many times before, </em> Ray rationalized. <em> MC knows what she’s doing. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yet, Ray couldn’t shake the unease from his shoulders. He didn’t know if he was sensing something wrong or if it was the territorial instinct of his ‘wolf. Either way, he released a frustrated growl and dumped the chopping blade on the kitchen surface.</p><p> </p><p>Ray was brimming with nervous energy. A walk. Maybe a walk would clear his head and settle his nerves. Abandoning his frivolous tasks, Ray doused the fire and departed the cabin. His steps meandered to a nearby trail. In his days here with MC, Ray had become quite familiar with the forest. He had discovered his favorite trails and how to find his way back to the cabin without confusing himself with other aromas from the woods. </p><p> </p><p>During his time here, Ray had observed all kinds of wildlife dwelling within the depths. He had even seen some wood nymphs or gnomes. Ray made his presence scarce when he stumbled upon them, they were fae and it was merely a matter of time before their scents burdened him. Though, he tested himself on occasion, and was gradually increasing his tolerance around them.</p><p> </p><p>THUMP!</p><p> </p><p>Jolted from his thoughts, Ray froze. Sharpening his hearing, he focused on the direction where the loud sound originated. </p><p> </p><p>THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...</p><p> </p><p>As Ray listened, he recognized them as heavy footsteps. Too bulky to be anything human or fae. Laborious breathing resounded off the trees, with an undercurrent of a dangerous growl. Ray snapped to attention as he immediately perceived the threat -- a predator was in the woods. </p><p> </p><p>Ray swore at the fact he couldn’t trace MC’s scent due to her red cloak’s enchantment. Instead, he decided to follow the predator pinpointing it in a direction. The musky odor grew persistent as he neared and caught sight of a lumbering grizzly. Given the time of season, Ray deduced it may be making a final hunt for prey before it returned to its den for hibernation.</p><p> </p><p>He considered howling to give her warning, hoping MC would be able to hear his call and make her way back to the cabin. They could hunt another time when it was safer.</p><p> </p><p>However, before Ray could prepare himself, a flurry of footsteps floundered in front of the bear. A doe sprung, meeping in surprise at the sight of the predator before it reared back and changed direction. </p><p> </p><p>A flash of red chased after it, suddenly seizing into a halt as honey-gold eyes widened at the presence of a looming grizzly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit!” MC cried, reeling backwards.</p><p> </p><p>The doe vanished into the distance, too far for the bear to chase down. However, its attention now turned to the red-cloaked specimen directly in front of it. Rising onto its haunches, foreclaws curling to its chest, it bellowed a hungry roar.</p><p> </p><p>A snarl exploded from Ray’s chest, booming through the canopy of trees. He emerged from the shadows, the pounding in his head screaming to <em> attack </em>. Searing coals surged through his blood and bones, fingers crunching as his claws lengthened. His fangs pinched his bottom lip as heat radiated from his feral eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ray’s ears grew hot, extending into points at the top of his head. A strike of lightning shot down his spine, a slight ripping sound barely within his attention as a bushy tail swished behind him. His arms itched up to his elbow, somewhat aware his off-white fur had sprouted.</p><p> </p><p>Ray allowed the partial transformation to overtake him as he dashed to intervene between the bear and MC. Flexing his claws, Ray snarled again, ears flattening and tail lashing in dominance.</p><p> </p><p>“Ray!” shrieked MC, trying to gather her bearings behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Slitted mint-green eyes registered her voice. Narrowing over his shoulder, Ray growled, “Run!”</p><p> </p><p>“But--”</p><p> </p><p><em>“Now!”</em> he darkly bellowed. </p><p> </p><p>Ray didn’t mean to sound aggressive, but he needed her to get out of here as quickly as possible. He could hardly restrain his impatience and the urge to pounce on the predator in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>MC stumbled to race away. The bear noticed its prey about to disappear as it wrinkled its muzzle and bared its fangs. It snarled again, making to step around Ray and give chase.</p><p> </p><p>Ray swiped at the bear, barely missing the animal’s muzzle. In the distance, he could hear MC’s nimble footsteps fade away. Though the bear wouldn’t be able to track MC due to her cloak, the animal could still follow Ray’s scent should it so choose.</p><p> </p><p>Planting his feet, squaring his shoulders, and puffing his chest, Ray deeply inhaled and <em> roared </em>.</p><p> </p><p>It deafened the forest, all sounds and movement coming to a halt. Time seemed to freeze. The temperature in the air dropped considerably, as long puffs of air followed Ray’s bellow. The animalistic howl emanating from depths Ray didn’t know existed.</p><p> </p><p>After several minutes, his roar tapered. He glared and panted heavily at the bear.</p><p> </p><p>Rightfully, the bear quivered and lowered in submission at Ray’s domineering presence. Much to Ray’s dark pleasure, the bear wavered and shuffled in defeat away from him. Huffing his victory, Ray whipped his head in the direction of the cabin and rushed back, where MC was hopefully waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Managing to reach the edge of her doorstep, MC barely made it home before she heard the roar emanate from the veil of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, MC whirled around staring ahead blankly. The roar chilled down to her bone. MC surmised it was Ray, given it was ominous and sinister compared to the hungry, empty sounds of the bear.</p><p> </p><p><em> Ray, please be okay </em>, the thought lurched within her.</p><p> </p><p>“MC!” her name shouted from the air.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, MC jumped when a pair of worried lilac eyes appeared in front of her. Yoosung abruptly manifested without his usual leisure warning.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay? I came here to warn you about a bear in your proximity. But -- the woods feel so dreary suddenly. What was that sound?” Yoosung rambled, his face paling.</p><p> </p><p>MC flicked her eyes from his to the woods, then raised her brows knowingly. Yoosung instantly understood her implication.</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em> Ray?” </em>he asked incredulously. Yoosung widely stared into the forest again. “He sounded like a monster.”</p><p> </p><p>MC felt herself harden, her stomach churning at that word. “He <em> saved </em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Yoosung reluctantly licked his lips and gulped. “Are you sure you’re okay? Alone with him?”</p><p> </p><p>MC placed her hands on her hips. “Ray won’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosung didn’t seem convinced as his eyes narrowed into the distance, as if he saw something beyond the canopy in the trees.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Yoosung turned to MC. “I’ve never heard a werewolf make that kind of sound before. And I’ve been around a <em> long </em> time. What if he’s more than you can handle on your own? I implore you to reconsider and let me send someone to watch over your safety.”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary.” MC shook her head, stubbornly. “Ray would never do anything to me that I don’t want. I’ll admit I’ve never heard that kind of sound before either, but he <em> protected </em> me. From the bear!” <br/><br/>Yoosung looked ready to argue some more, when MC squeezed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re worried. And I appreciate it, Yoosung. But, this is what I do. I’m here for Ray, and he's here for me. Please have faith in both of us,” she implored.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in defeat, Yoosung relented, rubbing his forehead. “You can be so stubborn at times, it drives me crazy.” He weakly chuckled. “Fine, you win. But, don’t hesitate to call me for <em> anything </em>. I will keep an ear out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>MC nodded, grateful for Yoosung’s trust. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosung gave her a pleading look before he stared hard at the woods again, eyes landing on an approaching figure. “Hello, Ray.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yoosung,” the figure -- Ray -- grunted.</p><p> </p><p>“See you both soon,” Yoosung bid, flashing Ray a warning glare before he dissolved into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>MC released a heavy breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Directing her attention to Ray, she noted he still wore his partial transformation. She deduced his adrenaline and instincts were still running high, after the encounter with the bear and Yoosung.</p><p> </p><p>Beginning to take a step in his direction, MC exhaled in relief, “Ray…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay there,” he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Saeran couldn’t stop his pleased chuff when MC obeyed him. If only she listened to him earlier, she wouldn’t have encountered a drastic ordeal.</p><p> </p><p>As he approached her, his sharpened vision drank her in. Saeran noted the blemishes of bruises and dirt smeared across her clothes and red cloak. She had been careless in her pursuit of the deer. Saeran’s senses flared when he caught the scent of iron drifting from her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his fangs, Saeran was too high strung to swallow his displeased growl. She had gotten hurt -- for him. The fool.</p><p> </p><p>Towering over her, Saeran dug his claws into the wooden frame of the door. He felt himself trembling down to his core, a coil wrapping tightly in his chest. His eyes glowed like the moon down at her. Saeran wasn’t stupid, he knew how he looked like this. Terrifying. A monster -- just as Yoosung called him. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, here MC was, staring up at Saeran as if he held all the answers to secrets in life. Her molten honey-golds glistened longingly up at him, nibbling on her bottom lip as she looked ready to take him in her arms. Why couldn’t she be afraid of him like others were? Why did she care so much?</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t move,” commanded Saeran, his growl lacing the edges of his words.</p><p> </p><p>Again, MC abided his demands and simply waited. Always waiting for him. Her endless patience. Saeran briefly wondered what went through her mind as she viewed upon his visage like this. Surely he must look like something from nightmares.</p><p> </p><p>Clasping his grip on the doorframe, he heard the sound of wood splintering. MC didn’t move. He leaned down and buried his nose into the crook of her neck, his fangs dangerously close to her skin; scraping lightly. Saeran couldn’t detect her scent due to the cloak, and it set him on edge, his fur bristling from the tip of his tail to the top of his ears.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran heard the steady rhythm of her heart and the red juices flowing just under skin. It would take no effort at all to sink his fangs into her flesh, soothe his cravings. Would she fight him off? He doubted MC could actually take him, no matter how many werewolves she encountered before. None of them were as strong as him.</p><p> </p><p>Even with the threat of piercing fangs ready to tear into her skin, MC still didn’t move. She truly believed he wouldn’t harm her. It astonished Saeran with how much trust and confidence she placed in him. Her heart beat continued, steadied. Saeran longed to bask in her anchoring rose-vanilla perfume.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot,” he chastised himself. MC flinched, assuming the words were aimed at her. Saeran nipped her neck. His chest warmed at her shallow gasp. “Not you. Though, you are a close second.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ray, I -- “</p><p> </p><p>Saeran pressed his lips to hers. Normally, he wouldn’t dare with his fangs exposed like this. But, he needed MC. He attempted to be cautious of the needlelike points pinching her lips, however, once he tasted the rose-vanilla filter between his teeth Saeran couldn’t help himself and plunged deeper. </p><p> </p><p>A dark rumble reverberated as he felt the quivering in his frame lessen. Saeran removed his claws from the doorframe, settling on her hips. The sharp tips pricked her skin through the fabric, but MC didn’t complain.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran had almost lost MC tonight. If he hadn’t followed his instincts, if he had been a moment too late -- he would’ve lost her. Something in Saeran wanted to snap. For the first time since he’s been with MC, passionate fantasies played across his mind. Every fiber of him compelled him to claim MC, fire igniting along his limbs. He reared back, dragging in mouthfuls of air to clear his head.</p><p> </p><p>MC needed to <em> know </em> --</p><p> </p><p>Rumbling, Saeran loomed, his shadow cascading over her. He crooned, “Saeran. My birth name is Saeran Choi.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the beautiful swell to her lips, MC amber eyes flashed from side to side, searchingly. “I… know that name from somewhere. It sounds familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran, preparing to bare himself whole, stopped short when he noticed MC shivering. He cupped her cheek, careful with his claws and felt the iciness to her skin. It must be freezing out here to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside. We’ll talk about it later,” he declared, urging MC into the threshold of the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After the fire roared to life, draping her red cloak nearby, and adding salve to the cut on her arm MC stood in front of the flames. Her being quivered from the remnants of the cold still clinging to her. She rubbed her arms fiercely, splaying her fingers towards the crackling flames.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, behind her, MC sensed Saeran watching from the shadows at the front door. He made no movement or noise as she prepped herself. When she spared a look over at him, she was met with radiant, feral mint-green eyes. The warm glow of the fire angled the dim light over his animalistic features. Like this, he appeared to be a predator ready to pounce on its meal, but Saeran continued to remain motionless. Why wouldn’t he come closer?<br/><br/></p><p>When Saeran darted his attention to his twitching claws, his ears lowered as he growled at himself. Almost… frustrated? MC watched him intensely, puzzling together that Saeran was trying to recall his ‘wolf. However, she could tell he was continually brimming with adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>“I can make us some tea,” offered MC, shattering him out of his concentration as he looked up at her.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of answering, Saeran slowly approached MC. He stalked like a hunter, but MC couldn’t detect any malice in his gaze towards her. Behind the slitted pupils, were waterfalls of devotion and concern. He had visibly been shaken over the events that transpired tonight.</p><p> </p><p>With her cloak off her now, Saeran cradled her head with his large hands, his long claws catching in her sandy brown locks. He burrowed into her neck, heaving lungfuls of her scent. Gradually, the tension riding along his frame began to slacken. </p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve lost you earlier,” murmured Saeran, tone raspy with a growl. </p><p> </p><p>MC’s eyes widened. Her heart plummeted to her feet. She hadn’t even considered-- Hastily, she wrapped her arms around Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran brushed his nose up to her ear, before burying into the sweet folds of her hair. Her heart pounded loudly in his ears. “You can’t do that to me. I don’t know what I’d -- “</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t finish his thought. It would drive him nuts if MC was no longer here.</p><p> </p><p>But she was here. With him. She chose Saeran, an idiot like him, for whatever reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ra--Saeran. I was only trying to help,” she apologized softly. Lightly sliding her hands up his shoulders, she ran them through Saeran’s cloudlike hair.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran shuddered at the way his name sounded on her tongue. His thoughts crossed darkly again into hearing her plea his name in higher and breathless octaves. When her fingers rubbed his velvet ears, Saeran couldn’t contain his contented groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time, let me come with you,” he implored, licking the shell of her ear. “I could protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>MC gasped, a burning sensation worming into her gut. Her hands trailed down his arms, weaving and stroking the fur. “Okay. As long as you stay at a distance to not startle any prey I happen on.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran adored her caresses, his tail swaying appreciatively. He felt the weight in his mouth lessen as the urgency in his muscles for defense began to dissolve. He nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling brave, MC peppered him with kisses. She started with his knuckles, then across his chin and jawline. Her nose brushed his before she pressed against his lips. Saeran was about to warn her of his fangs, but when she explored the caverns of his mouth, he was delighted to find his teeth had returned to normal.</p><p> </p><p>Their tongues wove and tangled. Lost in the haze of their kiss, the couple sunk to their knees before the warmth of the fire. The frost to MC’s skin had long since warmed. Saeran purred in his chest, ears drooping, and tail swishing lazily. Visions of them lost in each other’s heated limbs occasionally floated behind his eyes. Except, satisfied with MC’s agreement, Saeran no longer felt any haste chasing at his heels.</p><p> </p><p>Gently, Saeran wrapped an arm around MC, and lowered her onto her back. He hovered over her, licking and nipping on her neck down to her collarbone. He wanted to explore more, but he reminded himself he wasn’t an animal and pushed down the urge. When Saeran gazed up at MC, his heart skipped at the devotion starkly illuminating below him. </p><p> </p><p>And yet, he still didn’t understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Saeran asked, his breath hot. “You give and give. You never ask me for anything in return. MC, I don’t understand you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” she confessed. “What’s there not to understand?”</p><p> </p><p>MC <em> loved </em> him? But why? He was a monster, someone cursed for the entirety of his life. Although Saeran fancied spending his days with MC, he never thought it would be possible. Not for someone like him. Saeran was dangerous, even now, with her beneath him he could easily lose control and harm her. Someone so precious and close to his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Though, Saeran did quite enjoy how MC looked beneath him. Her long hair splayed across the floor, her patient gaze holding him as if he were a trove of treasure. Her cheeks flushed pink and the fire pulsed its orange blaze against her skin. Decidedly, Saeran couldn’t bring himself to care anymore about the insecurities bellowing in his head. MC loved him, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed late into the evening. Somewhere, between MC’s touches and strokes, Saeran realized he had returned back to normal. All features of the ‘wolf vanished. Still, they continued kissing, hands roaming inquisitively. </p><p> </p><p>They showered each other in affections until they grew tired. Saeran almost leapt out of his skin when MC invited him to sleep in bed with her. Crawling under her blankets, Saeran reminded himself he was a gentleman. He wouldn’t make unwanted advances unless MC gave him a signal otherwise. Instead, Saeran held her flush to his chest, their heart beats matching once more.</p><p> </p><p>As their eyes drew heavy and the veil of sleep coated over them, Saeran softly whispered, “I love you, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YEAH!</p><p>Saeran reveals his real name :D I tried to keep him somewhat a subtle mixture of Dark Saeran from the game and the sweet, soft Saeran we get by the end of his route. Nothing overboard, just enough that we see his walls come down a bit and see his rougher side ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Week Before the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Secrets are revealed and Saeran meets Zen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ONE WEEK BEFORE THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had become one of Saeran’s newly developed habits to awaken at the crest of dawn. His sensitive hearing alerting him to the chirping birds and restless wildlife outside, prodding at the slumbering ‘wolf within him until it nudged Saeran awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising from MC’s bed, Saeran stretched and yawned, shaking the sleep from his limbs. He had accepted months ago he would forever be the first to rise, resting late into the afternoons was no longer an option for him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Saeran minded, it had been one of the few changes he had welcomed since the beginning. Saeran wasn’t like his brother, who enjoyed staying up all night dawdling; doing god knows what, and waking up after the sun had left its crest in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran sighed at the thought of his brother, wondering how he and his friends were faring. It had almost been a full month since the last time Saeran had seen them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before slipping from MC’s bedchamber, his gaze landed on her sleeping form. Her chest rising and lowering steadily, her breaths deep in her dreaming state. Saeran wanted to kiss her awake, but the last time he did that MC was groggy for the remainder of the day. She was like his brother in that aspect, requiring as much rest as she could gather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that Saeran blamed her, MC was constantly exuding energy; distributing spells, and warding their area for protection and cleansing. Everyday MC prepared for the full moon and Saeran’s increasing senses and cravings. Her days were filled with enchantments and duties, she was regularly fatigued by the time the sun sank. Saeran recalled her mentioning using too much magic took a toll, and he felt the grim worm of guilt bundle in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they were successful on this moon cycle, MC wouldn’t have to try so hard. She could return to her normal routine and Saeran could return home. See his brother and friends once more. Maybe bring MC with him, introduce her to them. Saeran knew his friends would find her absolutely charming and wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Striding out of MC’s room, Saeran couldn’t ignore the dryness in his throat any longer. Kindling the flames to life in the fireplace, Saeran prepared the rabbit they had caught yesterday. MC and him had set traps varyingly around her property. It was safer than hunting and his cravings were manageable for the time being. But, Saeran and MC knew all too well things would only intensify in the oncoming days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Zen arrived, they would need to hunt larger game as rabbits wouldn’t be enough to fill the werewolves' growing appetite. And the closer the moon approached the more they would prefer their meat to be fresher, rawer, rather than cooked. Saeran already couldn’t stand the thought of anything other than meat. At least Saeran could still stomach MC’s herbal teas, and drank often in the evenings to soothe his increasingly jittering nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC had informed Saeran Zen would arrive the following day. He typically appears around the same day each month and keeps consistent to his schedule. Saeran didn't know what to expect from Zen. He knew of MC’s past with her childhood friend and she had detailed how Zen was like a big brother to her, how easy it was for them to fall into their mischievous antics. Zen and Yoosung were also good friends and often fell into playful banterings. All in all, Zen sounded like a decent person -- Saeran just didn't know how he felt about meeting another werewolf. Other than himself, Saeran didn’t know any werewolves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fire snapping and flames twirling, Saeran slightly cooked the rabbit meat before he began eating. His thoughts turned to the past week with MC since their encounter with the bear. They didn't see hide or tail of the animal, and Yoosung visited them again to inform them that the bear was on the other side of the mountain and left their forest and from what he could sense, there were no other predators in the immediate area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It calmed Saeran’s tension considerably. Sometimes, when Saeran roamed the trails, he could pick up the scent of a lion; however it was fairly faint indicating the animal was far and had no interest in encroaching closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were moments Saeran was left astounded MC had confessed her love to him. She had accepted his real name. Though, now that Saeran had spent intimate moments with her, wouldn’t be stunned to discover she had an inkling “Ray” may not have been his actual name since the beginning. MC was effortless to read and yet mysterious at other times, all the while being genuinely caring throughout. Saeran loved every side to her, and felt his adoration blooming each day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s chest fluttered as he reflected every night they slept together. Their kisses growing hotter and their touches becoming bolder in their explorations. They bathed in the waterfall together, undressing down to their undergarments. Saeran was sure the first time he witnessed so much of MC’s exposed skin he would combust out of his skin. It took all of his restraint to not pounce on her and take her virtue then and there, maintaining a respectable distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And MC -- that woman -- thrived to test his willpower on a regular basis. She often chewed on her lip, or caressed Saeran in sensitive spots -- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- had a favorite pastime of biting his bottom lip during their kisses. It was a flashing instant to have Saeran melting yet fiercely desirous in those moments; wanting to submit and also consume MC’s purest essence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran dragged a deep breath, hunching over his knees, running trembling hands through his hair. He needed to think of something else or he would be tempted to wake MC for reasons </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> than breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chirp, chirp, chirp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whipping his head back up, Saeran’s skin warmed with the trickling sun rays. From down the hall, his hearing picked up the bed creaking, MC stirring awake for the day. Swallowing down his more amorous cravings, Saeran stood to prepare MC’s breakfast, a task he had come to delight in during his stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran had just finished cooking the eggs and sliced cheese onto bread, when MC shuffled into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC, good morning -- “ Saeran paused upon witnessing MC’s state. She stared at him with wide eyes, ringed with dark circles. There was a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing </span>
  </em>
  <span>flashing behind her analytical gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air instantly coiled with tension. Saeran felt like he had betrayed MC, but he didn’t understand why until --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of King Jumin Han’s royal guard.” It wasn’t a question. MC </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran nodded. “Yes, I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With your brother. Saeyoung Choi,” she pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran felt sweat creep down his spine. He nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC leaned against the wall, deflating as she rubbed her forehead. Breathless, she murmured, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> your name sounded familiar…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I -- it was never my intention to lie to you. I was going to tell you -- honest!” Saeran explained hastily. His spine tightened as a cold chill passed over him. “There was never a right time. But I wanted to tell you all of it -- everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran rushed to her. Part of him found relief MC didn’t push him away when he brushed against her, hesitantly reaching out to rub his thumb over her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please. I implore you to believe me,” he requested softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC subtly nodded. “I do believe you. I just… would’ve liked to know sooner. I would’ve…” She sighed defeatedly, looking away. “I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran perked up, realization dawning on him. “Would you have treated me differently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” MC shrugged. “Probably not. But, I wouldn’t have come on so strong if I knew.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Protest surged through Saeran like a crashing wave. His heart flew into his throat. No, no Saeran wouldn’t have changed a thing. He welcomed how MC approached him, how she remained a constant source of affectionate ministrations and patient support. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenderly, Saeran held MC’s chin between his fingers, drawing her warm amber eyes towards him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he grounded himself as he attempted to settle MC’s worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have changed a thing,” he admitted to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t understand, Saeran. You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>noble</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You must have dozens of admirers waiting for you, more acquainted with your position,” she explained, tersely through paling lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran couldn’t help but chuckle, his eyes crinkling in pure amusement. All anxiety ebbed from his frame. His heart softened to quick-paced flutters, caged in his throat for a different reason this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a newly barely-in-control werewolf -- a creature from </span>
  <em>
    <span>nightmares</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- at your front door and in your home. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what scares you? The prospect of my potential admirers vying for my status?” Saeran couldn’t help himself. MC was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorable and kindhearted. He found the whole scenario entertaining. He continued laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saeran…” MC huffed, puffing her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran kissed her, fondly. Their lips smacked when he pulled apart, swiftly informing, “You have nothing to worry about, MC. There’s no one like that waiting for me back there. I was never interested in anyone who approached me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief flooded MC, color returning to her cheeks. Hope glistened in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nuzzling her neck and whispering sensually in her ear, Saeran continued, “It’s only you. You’re the only one I want. The one I choose.” He kissed her neck and up to her jaw, leaving a rushing pulse in his wake. “There’s no one else. I love you, MC.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, she completely relaxed, sagging in his embrace and leaning into Saeran. He kissed her for a little longer before remembering MC hadn’t eaten yet. Lulling their kiss to an end, Saeran gestured to her prepared meal. MC thanked him as usual and began to eat, moaning in delight. Moans that </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t shoot to his boiling gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she ate, MC relayed she discovered Saeran’s identity from a vision that woke her from her sleep. She explained it was quite vivid and longer than her usual visions, reasoning it could be because of how intimate they’ve been recently. MC had experienced the same occurrences with her parents, Yoosung, and Zen. But her visions about them aren’t as extended in duration as they used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evidently, the vision detailed most of the events that transpired to beset Saeran’s journey in finding MC in the beginning. MC acquired the knowledge of Saeran’s status, saw the faces of his brother Saeyoung, King Jumin Han, and his advisor Jaehee Kang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before MC was able to witness what ensued during the prior full moon, the vision propelled her forward to opening her front door to Saeyoung’s knocks. She saw the three faces earlier in her vision standing in front of her home, searching for Saeran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They will be here the day after the full moon,” MC predicted, taking the final bite of her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s stomach churned. “Did… they look angry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC locked her eyes onto him. “No. Just worried. Especially Saeyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran winced. Typical. Saeyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about Saeran. “Was he -- hurt at all?” Saeran asked, dreading the answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “He seemed to have some scarring on his left side, but he hid it with long sleeves and robes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran released a long sigh. It had been almost a month. It would make sense Saeyoung would be mostly healed by now, especially with the kind of immediate care Jumin had on hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran was reluctant to question MC, aware it would merely raise her suspicions, but he needed to ask. “Can… Is it possible… to pass on what I have to someone else through scratches?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s head perked. Her gaze steadily roamed upon Saeran and he knew she figured it out. Still, instead of prodding him with distressing questions, she responded, “No. The gift is transferred through the bite. And it must be a ‘wolf’s fangs. Biting with human teeth won’t pass it on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s worry was alleviated with MC’s explanation. A small smile quirked in the corners of his mouth as he barely uttered, “Thank god…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran heard his approach, yet the sudden sound still made him twitch. It was nearly sunset and Zen was here. Another werewolf, someone new. Saeran swallowed thickly, contemplating to retrieve MC from outside but he decided against it. She was occupied with reinforcing her wards and contributing her magic to continually freshen the air surrounding her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself, Saeran got up from his spot where he was bundling some dried herbs. They weren’t for the preparation of the full moon, but Saeran begged MC to give him more chores, his unrelenting energy buzzing under his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, Saeran didn’t know what to expect. But what he saw was far from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I thought I smelled another werewolf when I came into the woods. This full moon will be exciting! My name is Zen, and you are?” A hand thrusted out to Saeran, sparkling ruby eyes contrasting a fair, smooth complexion. Silvery-white hair draped behind the man’s -- Zen’s -- shoulders, neatly tied with a black ribbon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran collected himself quickly. Inhaling, he shook Zen’s hand. “Saeran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen smiled, charmingly. His gaze flicked past Saeran’s shoulders in question. “May I come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran stepped aside, opening the door wider. After Zen’s passage into the threshold, the man released a deep, satisfied breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC sure knows how to make a place feel welcoming and comforting,” Zen regarded, before he glanced at Saeran. “I take it she’s outside, working herself to the bone as usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran pursed his lips and nodded. “Beyond the bone, if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen hummed in agreement, setting his pack down nearby. “I know. But, MC’s as stubborn as they come. She understands how difficult it is for us and goes out of her way to make it as stress-free as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran eyed Zen analytically, moving to lean near the dimly lit fireplace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen smirked at Saeran. “I take it you're new to this whole thing?” After receiving another nod from Saeran, he asked, “How long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost four months. I’ve been here since the last moon cycle ended,” replied Saeran, deciding it may be safe to be honest with Zen. He was MC’s childhood friend after all. If MC trusted him, Saeran would try as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it coming along?” Zen inquired, inspecting the interior of the cabin curiously, eyes wandering over the lavender wreaths hanging from the rafters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess.” Saeran shrugged. “MC’s been a lot of help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen smiled at that. “Anyone who comes into MC’s care never leaves unhappy. I swear, that girl, she works some serious kind of magic, but she doesn’t know how to limit herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not when it comes to others,” added Saeran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen’s head ticked to the side, slightly before he nodded vigorously. “You are absolutely right. Man, I could tell you stories.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s mint-green eyes flashed with interest. “Could you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pausing in surveying the new arrangements to the cabin, Zen narrowed his stare at Saeran. “And what for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran straightened, firmly standing his ground. Zen wasn’t giving signals of aggression, so neither would Saeran, however he wouldn’t allow himself to show any wavering. He answered, evenly, “I want to know MC better. She’s told me she’s known you her whole life. I figured you could pass on anything I should know. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quirking a brow, Zen felt an inkling there was more to Saeran’s request. Yet, he brushed it aside and shrugged, smiling again. “Sure. I’ll tell you anything you want to know. But, let’s wait until MC’s back. It’ll be funnier that way.” Zen winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Saeran could respond, a full body shudder rippled through Zen. He groaned happily. “Ah, this place brings out the best in me. I get so excited by the magic hanging here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, a pair of silvery-white ears sprouted from the top of Zen’s head. A silky, long tail curled out from the base of his spine, swaying behind him. Removing his robe, Zen’s nails lengthened to claws, the same pigmented hairs from his head erupted along his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A relieved sigh exhaled from pointed fangs. “Much better.” Garnet slitted eyes snapped to Saeran. “Wanna join in? It helps immensely with the extra energy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Saeran had become quite proficient at summoning the partial transformation, he had never performed it in the presence of anyone other than MC. A familiar shadow throbbed in his head, and Saeran hesitated it may overwhelm his instincts. It was best to wait until MC was nearby in case the worst occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran steeled himself. “Maybe later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen shrugged, no skin off his back. “Suit yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questions drifted through Saeran’s mind. He wanted to ask Zen about MC, learn more of her past, what she was like growing up. And he was also curious about Zen’s time as a werewolf, if he had found control easier to grip, if he had met other werewolves, and his experience with the full moons. So many questions flooded Saeran’s head but before he could voice any other them, the two men alerted to familiar footsteps approaching the back door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An impish grin curved over Zen’s expression, all fangs on display. His tail wagged excitedly as he gestured to Saeran to be silent and went to hide behind the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seconds after, MC entered carrying a bucket filled with water. Her cheeks pinkened and smiled warmly at Saeran. “I’m back, Saeran. Is Zen here, yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran wasn’t sure how to answer that, flicking to the glowing ruby-reds in the shadows behind the door. “Uhh…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“RAWR!” Zen sprung, mock pouncing in MC’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eep!” squeaked MC, whirling around, flinging her bucket towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SPLASH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drenched in water, Zen’s ears drooped. “Aww, MC…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zen?! What the hell?” she squealed, her heart thundering loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got my clothes all soaked…” he whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dragging composing breaths, MC’s heart began to slow. “Well! That’s what you get for scaring me! Gah, you do this all the time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playfully, with a devious smirk, MC flicked his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! MC! Watch the face!” Zen whimpered, looking absolutely ruined like a sad puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two looked like a pair of bickering siblings, reminding Saeran briefly of himself and Saeyoung. His chest warmed at the sight, enjoying this side to MC and seeing firsthand how much Zen meant to her. They appeared completely comfortable around each other, as if Zen’s animalistic features didn’t even exist. MC treated him normally as any person, just as she did to Saeran on the first day they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The love Saeran felt for MC swelled within, bubbling to the surface as he couldn’t contain his laughter. Shortly, all three were laughing together and Saeran became effortlessly at ease with Zen’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, now I have to get more water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zen.” MC jutted her tongue out at him like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen winked. “Worth it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC groaned, halfheartedly. “Well, come on you’re both coming with me to refill this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh?!” Both men gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave them an expectant raised brow. “Zen’s punishment for scaring me. And Saeran, you’re coming ‘cause it’s getting dark.” She reached out a hand to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran gladly took her hand, weaving his fingers through hers. He felt his heart drum that MC needed him, it was easier for Saeran to see at night due to his heightened sight. MC could’ve had Zen guide her and Saeran would’ve waited at the cabin for them, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three departed the cabin, trekking down the trail towards the waterfall. During their walk, Saeran had slid into his partial transformation, complacent with MC at his side to keep him grounded. He felt a rush of energy drain from him and felt more comfortable in his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark shadows of blue cascaded over the forest. Frequent sounds of small critters fell hushed at the overbearing evening. Yet, it was peaceful within the veils of the wild. Three friends briskly made their way to the waterfall, met with a soft glow from the waxing moon illuminating the water’s surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, I can’t resist this!” cheered Zen, shrugging off his shirt, tail wagging eagerly. “MC! Saeran! Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SPLASH! Zen plunged into the pool at the base of the waterfall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran stared longingly, his instincts lurching him forward to join Zen. He glanced at MC, inquiringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. “Go on, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to swim?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll dip my feet in. It’s too cold for a fragile human like me to swim in this weather,” MC compromised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran nodded in understanding as they went to the pool’s edge. Saeran pulled off his shirt and trousers as MC lifted her dress, sitting down and sinking her feet into the water’s touch. Saeran slipped into the water, swimming placidly, the ‘wolf in him rumbling with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the sidelines, MC’s giggle shimmered in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you two,” she observed, amused at the sight of two full grown werewolves swimming playfully. “Like happy, little pups.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I think you forgot to mention, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluffy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> in there,” Zen corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice snorted above them, the air tingling with small bells. “Jeez, acting life has only made your head bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar, blonde-haired, amethyst-eyed fae manifested before them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yoosung!” Zen exclaimed in greeting, then abruptly frowned. “That wasn’t a very nice thing to say...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bigger than his ears,” mumbled Saeran in jest, smirking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen gasped in mocked offension. “Saeran, not you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, but Zen what </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, big ears you have!” MC chuckled, coming to the rescue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least somebody appreciates me,” huffed Zen, pretending to be upset. He flashed a fang-filled grin at MC. “Tell me more, shower me in compliments, sweetie.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>MC innocently shrugged as Yoosung sat beside her. “I think you’ve had your fill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen groaned, whining like a child as he flopped onto his back, floating on the water. MC, Saeran, and Yoosung laughed at Zen’s expense. No feelings were hurt, it was all in good natured fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran and Zen swam for several more minutes, before MC’s shivering to the increasingly frigid air bothered Saeran’s liking. Shaking the water off from them, MC filled her bucket, as they headed back to the cabin. MC invited Yoosung to join them for dinner, which the fae accepted heartily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was easier to be around Yoosung recently, the exposure to the stale scent of charcoal strengthened Saeran’s tolerance. He no longer felt anxious or prepared to attack. It made the visits with Yoosung pleasant as Saeran’s been able to prove to Yoosung he had a decent handle on his control; much in thanks to MC’s training. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran freshly remembered the warning Yoosung told MC after the bear encounter, and he made it a personal mission to put MC’s close friend’s mind at ease. Saeran would rather face a silver blade head on before he would ever hurt MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Late in the evening, Zen returned to the village inn and Yoosung escorted him back, their animated conversations fading into the forest. After dousing the fire, MC crawled into bed. Without wasting a single second, Saeran wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC exhaled, a smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile spread to Saeran, as he stared at her in question. “You seem happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was perfect. I had my favorite boys together, and they all get along,” MC answered, her honey-golds glistening at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran squeezed her gently, grumbling, “But, I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorite, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always,” giggled MC, nuzzling him. She sighed and continued, “Most days, I’m on my own, doing my own thing. And usually I don’t mind. But, on nights like this, I miss how lively this house can become.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deliberating the thoughts that weighed heavily in Saeran’s mind, he resolved to share an option he’s been seriously considering. “You don’t have to be alone. I could stay, if you’d like. After the full moon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC froze within his arms. She pulled back, looking up at him concerned. “But, what about your life back in the kingdom? King Jumin needs you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran scoffed. “He has my brother and Jaehee. Those two can make an army cower in their boots. He would be perfectly safe without me. And besides, I’m a werewolf now. Not exactly the best choice to have as a Royal Guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” countered MC. “I don’t think King Jumin would turn you away because of what you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran grunted in agreement. “You’re right, he wouldn’t. He would view my assets practical for the betterment of his monarchy. However, the issue would arise from other affiliated kingdoms. From what I know, there aren’t any werewolves who serve other royalty as they’re risky and unpredictable. And it could cause possible upheavals, something I wouldn’t want to put on Jumin’s shoulders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC chewed on her bottom lip, obviously hesitant about Saeran’s decision. She advised, “Still, I encourage you to think about it some more. At least talk it over with your brother when he arrives.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever decision you make, I’ll still love you,” she told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran heard the crystal clear honesty embedded in her words. He wanted to shout his happiness from the tallest tree in the forest. He didn’t know how fortunate he had become earning a fantastic woman to be part of his life. He had once thought his future was over when he first endured the curse, but being with MC guided Saeran to look forward with optimism at the possibility of living prosperously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other werewolves were able to continue living their lives, pursuing their dreams or ambitions, building families -- why couldn’t Saeran do the same? And he saw his future vividly whenever he had MC this close to him, her love tiptoeing into his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For your sake, I’ll think about it more,” Saeran promised her. Anything to soothe her worries, however, Saeran had long committed to his decision. He wanted to be with MC, spend their days and grow old together.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Zen is such a goof and a good sport with everyone teasing him :)</p><p>Also, in this fanfic I like the thought that when Zen visits, he and Yoosung hang out a lot. Given how in the game they hung out quite a bit, if Yoosung wasn't with Seven lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Four Days Before the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to PARTAYYYY!!~! </p><p>Saeran meets the Faery Queen and King, Rika and V.</p><p>Also...some sexual tension ;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FOUR DAYS BEFORE THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright boys, Yoosung will be here any moment. Do you remember the rules?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, MC. You’ve reminded us nearly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span> times today,” chuckled Zen, hefting a leather flask on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halting their tracks at the rendezvous point, a crossroads in the trails, MC whirled around and pointed at Zen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what are the rules, Zenny?” She grinned at Zen’s groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man, I’ve gone to these parties before. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rules, MC.” He winked, an impish smile crossing his features. “Or is it that you enjoy hearing my melodic voice repeatedly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran paused beside MC, eyes snapping to the albino man, defensively. MC scrunched her nose and rolled her eyes. As if. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wish,” MC countered. Exasperated, she pleaded, “Just humor me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen sighed in defeat, then, “No eating or drinking their food. Stay within the dancing glen. Leave at sunrise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect! Thank you, Zen!” MC beamed at him. Zen visibly preened at her praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her side, Saeran subtly cleared his throat, adjusting the pack of bread, cheese, and dried meat on his shoulder. He tried to nonchalantly brush MC’s shoulder as he looked in the distance, not at anything in particular. MC glanced at him, her cheeks pinkening at cresting realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC reached out and caressed Saeran’s cheek lightly. Softly, she declared, “Thank you for carrying our food, Saeran. I appreciate your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran relished MC’s compliment. The warmth of her fingers on his cheeks lingered and part of Saeran yearned for them to be alone so he could feel those fingers travel further over his frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Before I forget…” MC reached into the deep pockets of her dress and pulled out two items. One was a twined bracelet, embedded with various small flowers and threads. The other was a rose brooch, dyed with colors red and orange, a soft amber glaze over the petals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC handed Zen the bracelet and pinned the rose brooch to Saeran’s chest, just over his heart. He took a small whiff and was met with a soft rolling onslaught of rose-vanilla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This smells like you…” remarked Saeran, fingertips lightly brushing the petals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded. “I infused my essence into them, as with how all talismans are made. The spell on these should shield you from anything in the dancing glen becoming overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this rose from your garden?” he asked, a little breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC inched towards Saeran, whispering low enough for only his ears and his alone to hear. “The biggest rose there was. I specifically wanted you to have that one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s heart raced. “When did you have the time to make these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC gave him a cheeky grin. “When you were out for your daily walks or hunts with Zen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Zen hadn’t been there, if they hadn’t been preparing to go to a faery ball for the evening, Saeran would’ve crushed her into his embrace and pressed his lips down on hers with fervor. Instead, he remembered where they were and gritted his teeth. Later, he promised himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a moment too soon, bells rang delicately in the air, announcing Yoosung’s arrival. He appeared beside the trio, dressed in a polished, outfit complete with dark brown suspenders and trousers overlaying a silky blue, button up topped with a yellow bow. Adjusting the cuffs at his wrists, Yoosung smiled at his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys! Is everyone ready?” Yoosung greeted. After the three nodded excitedly, he added, “Alright! Before we go, let’s get you all looking nice. Brace yourselves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flick of his wrist, Yoosung waved his arm over the direction of his friends. A curtain of golden, shimmering specks flowing in his wake. Fluttering aimlessly in the air, the brilliant sparks dusted over the trio, illuminating them in a soft light. At the fading of Yoosung’s enchantment, the two men were stunned to find themselves in extravagant outfits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen wore a pearl-like blazer over a black suit. White silk ruffles, frilled from the top of the suit. Long black slacks trailed his slender legs, leading down to obsidian shining shoes. Saeran wore an unbuttoned white tuxedo trimmed with pink accents, matching his slacks and shoes. The soft black suit under the tuxedo led up to another pink-white bow. Saeran couldn’t stop looking at himself, speechless at the transformation and how much he quite favored the outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he was surprised at his current ensemble, then Saeran was positively astonished when he glanced at MC’s costume. She wore a white with pink trimming top, exposing her defined collarbone and rounded shoulders. The sleeves trailed down and flared at her wrists with rippling ruffles. Below her breasts was a glittering, dark red corset, angling at her hips. Her red dress swept down towards her ankles, the perfect distance from the soles of her glittering crimson slippers. A pale leg was left exposed from the slit riding up MC’s right leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC managed to be both a dazzling and sensual sight. Inner conflict of longing to taste every trace of her skin or to worship the ground she walked on waged within Saeran. He had to swallow down his ravenous appetite to tackle her there on the spot. Saeran cheeks heated crimson and sweat coursed down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess…” he muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran trembled with want and when MC curiously looked at him, she sent him a sultry wink. Damn it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what this was doing to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Yoosung! You’ve really outdone yourself!” lauded Zen, inspecting his outfit. “This really brings out my best qualities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Thank you, Yoosung. I love this dress. It’s my favorite you’ve done by far,” celebrated MC, twirling in glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung blushed, ever modest. “Ah, thanks. But I didn’t really do much. I just gave you the ability to wear nice outfits. It was the magic that matched your personalities and enhanced the clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either way, thank you. I’m so excited to show off our outfits now!” determined MC, her grin lighting up her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure, MC. Now that we’re all in a suitable wardrobe, let’s head out. Try to stay together! I’ll get us there as quickly and efficiently as I can,” explained Yoosung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group gathered in a circle. MC took her place between Saeran and Zen, gripping their hands. Zen’s ruby eyes glistened with excitement. Saeran gulped down his nerves, trusting MC’s enthusiastic bounces on the balls of her feet. She and Zen have done this numerous times, as long as MC was with him Saeran would be fine as well. Yoosung placed his hands on Saeran and Zen’s shoulders, closing his eyes in concentration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder cracked across the clear, starlit sky. The forest fell hushed as their surroundings blurred and shifted. Blue shadows lifted, enlightening to colors of soft yellows and greens. The sweet smell of spring mingled with the crisp, spicy scent of autumn. As their world blurred from one into another, voices and laughter began to fill the air, hovering all around the group. Dancing figures began to come into focus as well as the sound of buoyant music saturated the spaces between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moaning a sigh, Yoosung’s hands fell away from their shoulders, announcing, “We’re here! Welcome to the celebration for the harvest moon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes widened at the sight before him. There were figures of all kinds from the different lores and tales he had heard whispered from other kingdoms and settlements. Figures that ranged from humanoid to downright otherworldly creatures, all shapes and sizes. Colors and lights dazzled and Saeran wasn't sure if it was from the fae or from the decor of the dancing glen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waxing moon hovered over the event, casting its milky rays upon a pair of golden thrones at the forefront of the crowd. Seated in each throne was a woman with voluminous blonde hair and a man with sky-blue at her side. They presided over the dance with gentle smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s hand tugged Saeran’s, gesturing for him to follow. “Come on, I want you to meet some friends of mine.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s also the courteous thing to do,” remarked Yoosung, bringing up the rear. “Since they are fae royalty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group wove their way through the dancing crowd before arriving at the couple’s center of focus. Yoosung bowed briefly before striding to stand at the blonde woman’s side. Zen bowed in respect. MC curtsied, her hand continuing to hold Saeran’s. Saeran followed their example and lowered himself into a bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My friends,” the blonde woman began, her acknowledgment allowing the trio to stand upright once more, “I’m so glad you could make it for our festivities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting us, Your Majesty,” purred Zen, straightening his outfit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re excited to be here. This place looks wonderful as always, Your Greatness,” added MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re humbled to have you here, as always,” the blue-haired man responded. His soft cerulean eyes landed on Saeran. “You must be the new werewolf under MC’s teachings. We’ve heard lots about you. It is an honor to have another child of the moon as a special guest.” He gestured at himself and the woman beside him. “My name is V and she is Rika. We overlook all of the fae in your realm. May we know your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saeran,” the mint-green eyed man answered, shocked that he was speaking to the faery queen and king themselves. He had spoken to royalty before on countless occasions, the awestruck feeling had faded years ago. However, to converse with beings from a mystical realm; which most people never experience, is an entirely extraordinary encounter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Saeran,” said Rika, her green eyes sparking with interest. “Please, make yourselves comfortable during your stay here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To ensure you can return to your world come morning, we have a few rules,” forewarned V. “Don’t eat or drink anything here that you personally didn’t bring. Stay within the glen so as to not get lost. And depart at sunrise before the doorway closes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen snorted. “Trust me, V, MC had us reciting those rules </span>
  <em>
    <span>all day!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V chuckled, eyes alighting like stars. “Once more couldn’t hurt. I need to be sure you all are safe and sound come morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC playfully bumped against Zen, adding, “See? Even V agrees with me. We’re just looking out for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen smiled softly at MC. “I know, MC…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re burning starlight,” noted MC. “Let’s go dance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Save a dance for V and I,” Rika requested to MC before they raced away. MC nodded in promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait for me!” called Yoosung as he dashed after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evening sped by in a whirlwind of music and jovial laughter across the area. Saeran watched in fascination at the twirling figures parading around the glen. Most were dancing; however, there were others in deep discussion, some who climbed trees to gaze at the stars, while others played games or performed magical feats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand rested on the rose brooch talisman on his chest, thankful for its effects. Saeran, in terms of his sense of smell, was magically blinded to the scent of the fae. He didn’t know if he would’ve been able to remain if MC hadn’t had the foresight to create such a powerful trinket. Although she likely made them regularly for Zen, it still didn’t defeat the fact that he was grateful for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran didn’t know what to do with himself. As part of Jumin’s royal guard he had attended balls previously, it was to maintain security and strategize with Saeyoung for optimal protection of Jumin and his guests. As it was expected due to his position, he had never experienced being part of the celebrations before. Since it wasn’t in Saeran’s nature to force himself to do anything unwanted, he decided to lean against a nearby tree with an observational stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen sat at a table with a group of elves, nymphs, and sirens; competing drinking games with them. He heavily drank the mead they brought. Yoosung sat by Zen’s side, equally encouraging Zen to continue drinking while Yoosung downed his weight in fae wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, as the night and the drinking progressed, the group at the table lost interest in games and began to rambunctiously sing any song that came to mind. With a table full of arguably perfect beings from folklore, it was surprising how off-key they sounded due to the intoxication; not that any of them seemed to mind. Zen became incredibly drunk, accidentally slipping into partial transformation, his ears drooping and tail wagging sloppily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s focus meandered over to MC in the thick of the colorful crowd. Her hips swayed, her dress flowing in her movements like waves. Sandy-brown bangs clung to her forehead due to sweat from her exertion of fun. MC had already danced with Zen, Yoosung, Rika, and V. Now, she was skipping in circles or spinning with various fae, lost in the fantasy of the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heart thudding in his chest, Saeran found MC irredeemably breathtaking. She could’ve easily been mistaken as another fae, her graceful movements comfortable in their surroundings. Her crimson and white costume made MC contrast defiantly against the organic or vibrant colors of the fae. The moon outlined her in a sheet of a soft glow, brightening her honey-golds and adding an ethereal sheen to her form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, MC looked at him, as if she could sense she was being watched. His breathing hitched, something zinging through his veins. Deviously smirking, MC approached him with a steady stride, her dress and long hair flowing behind her like a cape. Saeran couldn’t distinguish one emotion behind her stare, fixed upon him. There were too many; love, delightment, anticipation… arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes widened, heat flaring within his chest and shooting down to his gut, where it pooled and grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When MC stood in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. Saeran bit back a moan, hoping she wouldn’t notice a particular stiffness…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey stranger,” she greeted, mischievously. “What brings you around these parts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, just passing through,” Saeran played along, lips traced against hers, MC’s hot breath settling against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look a little lonesome. Care to dance with me?” She nipped his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran groaned, unable to answer. Not that MC needed one. She returned to the dancing crowd, beckoning Saeran to follow. Hastily, he darted after MC, wrapping an arm around her slender waist. Together they commenced to have their first dance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dance had started off innocent enough. They circled each other, inching closer and then pulling away with the beats from the melody. But, as their gazes became heated and their breaths shorter, the pair began to gravitate closer. Heartbeats thrummed, pounding thunderously in chests. Breaths hot and labored. Eyes dark with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran prowled around MC, dragging his arms around her waist, teasingly pulling her to him. MC’s breath hitched, lungs tightening. Her back to him. Saeran leaned against her, like a shielding shadow. She felt the looming threat of his teeth, anticipating their graze along her skin. MC flinched in surprise when he licked her instead. A blazing fire bloomed in her gut, rocketing up her spine as she arched her neck, searching for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s dark chuckle rumbled in her ears. A pair of mint-green eyes flashed in her peripheries. His other hand roamed down her curves, tracing along her thighs, curiously threading through the ruffles of her dress. MC purposely wriggled her hips, brushing against him; she took pleasure in his strained grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling bolder, MC bowed her back, pushing herself against him completely. She felt his excitement stiffly greet her. Her cheeks blushed hot, the air becoming unbearably stuffy. A growl was the only warning she got before MC was whipped around, slammed against Saeran as he roughly pulled her tight against him. His arm trapped her, steel-like in his grip. His eyes spoke a different story, glowing with a dark fire crackling between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you know it’s not wise to tease a wolf,” Saeran grunted heatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mischief struck MC, an urge to tease and irritate until Saeran would snap. She couldn’t explain it, but part of her wanted to see Saeran loosen and allow himself some indulgence. He usually kept himself restrained and composed, and while she loved him, she also knew she would love his rougher side. And that thought made her want to break him free all the more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC pressed a steaming kiss on Saeran’s lips, licking his teeth. She nuzzled him, breathing against his ear. “But what big teeth you have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tremor wracked through Saeran, fire erupting along his skin and settling in his bones. Suddenly, there wasn’t enough air. His clothes felt wrong, cramped. He clenched his hands, fingers digging into MC’s dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to condemn him, MC reached for one of his hands. She brought it up between them, lacing her fingers with his. Gently, she pressed her lips to his fingers, before she slowly gasped hot breaths onto the tips of his pads. Slowly and achingly, she dragged her tongue along each digit, sucking on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A raspy whine tore itself from Saeran’s throat, deepening into a growl. A bottomless hunger clawed within his chest, climbing to rip to the surface and pounce on MC. His gut bucked and he bit back a moan at the sensation shooting down his fingers, wrist, arm, and blooming to the rest of his body. It felt like MC was sucking out his soul right through his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a soft pop, MC released Saeran from her torture. “And what big hands you have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran gritted his teeth, his legs shaking as he felt his resolve crumble by the second. He glared at her, hoping his warning would be vivid through his hard gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran panted against her. Their breaths mingled. Lips lightly brushing. Hips continued to sway with the music, lost in the flood of fae denizens. They were within their own bubble. Nothing outside of them mattered nor crossed their thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longing stretched within Saeran. He felt it pull and plead at MC. Her eyes flared with heat like the sun, swimming dark with lust. Saeran’s chest tightened when she placed his hand on her exposed thigh, guiding him deeper within its folds, allowing him to touch deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt her heat lick at his hand. He knew how close to her proximity she had given him. Yet, not here. Not now. Saeran had enough mental collection to know this was not the place. Instead, Saeran traced his fingers along the sensitive curve of her inner thighs, squeezing her within his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC angled her neck, exposing her nape in submission. Part of Saeran felt pleased at the gesture, something primal that he dare not question. He lavished her neck in kisses, sucking on the skin leaving red markings in his wake. He burrowed his nose, biting along her collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran paused when he felt one of MC’s hands test dangerously close to the edges of his belt. Every piece of Saeran ached for her to touch his straining bulge, anything to relieve the tension. A dark fire curled, urging MC to keep going. Yet, Saeran felt his stomach swoop, eyes widening as clarity came to the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully and tenderly, Saeran brought his hand from MC’s thigh to lovingly squeeze her hand. Patiently, he guided her away and pressed her hand against his thundering chest, his heart racing at an alarming rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” he rumbled low in her ears. Only MC needed to know. “Not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC grinned, coyly. “I wanted to know where </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> you may be big…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, moaning in longing. He fell on her lips again. “And you will,” he promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s amber orbs softened, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I can wait. I don’t want to push you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran exhaled against her cheek. “Believe me, you aren’t. I want this. And I don’t know about you, but I won’t be able to wait for long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pleasurable shock rang down to MC’s core, her knees trembling. She whispered, “I’ve been ready. You can take me whenever you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night passed without much incident afterwards. The tension between Saeran and MC continued to build as they danced, limbs brushing and lips colliding. They tested each other’s boundaries but never crossing fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran felt the edges of his control fray, yet he didn’t want to stop. He enjoyed the subtle challenge between him and MC, their sensual game. Though when the festivities began to wind down with the coming of the rising sun, Saeran had no clue how quickly the evening had passed. He then realized how exhausted he felt and ready to return to their realm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group bid farewell to Rika, V, and the other fae; promising to come again. V shared that after the full moon they would make time to visit MC’s home for her famous tea and honey cakes. With happy hearts and exhaustion tugging at their feet, the group returned to their world with Yoosung’s assistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen was absolutely wasted. He still sported his ‘wolf features, and he was leaning heavily between Yoosung and Saeran. MC laughed at the sight, to which Zen whimpered for her not to pick on him. She playfully tugged his canine ear, admitting that it was her duty as his oldest friend to always do just that -- which had him pitifully whimpering again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to MC’s cabin, Yoosung insisted he could carry Zen back to the village inn. MC offered Zen could rest on her couch but even Zen requested to sleep in the comfort of a bed under him. She agreed, only with the stipulation she could give him a headache reliever for when he awoke in the morning. When Zen nodded and she vanished into her cabin for her remedy, Saeran felt a sudden tension direct onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing over he was met with the bright, lilac eyes of Yoosung. Although Yoosung had been drunk earlier, he had sobered quickly when he needed to bring them home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I wasn’t sure about you at first. I can tell that you’re starting to mean a lot to MC,” Yoosung noted. “And part of me still can’t help but worry, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran nodded in understanding. He had arrived on MC’s doorsteps a few weeks ago, and they already fell in love. Though Saeran knew he would do anything for MC, Yoosung had been friends with MC since she was born. Suddenly, a strange, unpredictable person swooped in and made himself at home? Saeran would have the same concerns if he was in Yoosung’s place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung smirked. “I would like to get to know you more. Especially if you’re going to be a regular face around these parts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s… a good guy -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span> --” slurred Zen, still slumped between them. “... MC… a good judge of people…. I worry too.” Zen straightened, plopping a comforting hand on Saeran’s shoulder. “You’re pack, man! -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Suddenly, Zen pulled Saeran close, foreheads brushing. Zen’s garnet eyes glinted, a wave of warning dancing behind them. “But if you hurt her… I will not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitant</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- hesi -- hes-i-tate…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung rolled his eyes, gently jerking Zen away. “Jeez Zen, lay off a bit. You don’t have to take it that far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen chuckled, all tension from a moment ago vanishing immediately. “MC’s a sister to me -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- gotta protect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but still...” Yoosung huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I understand,” began Saeran, receiving the other men’s attention again. “I only want the best for MC. And I will do whatever it takes to give that to her. I’m here as long as she wants me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the men smiled, seemingly satisfied with Saeran’s response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man! I can’t wait to run on the full moon with you -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hic!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zen grinned widely, tail wagging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung snorted. “Make up your mind, Zen. Either threaten his life or treat him like pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both!” Zen barked proudly, puffing out his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosung shook his head and Saeran nervously chuckled. He knew it would take time to earn their trust. It’s clear they treasure MC highly, Saeran would do his best to meet them halfway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, MC reappeared with a vial. She instructed Zen on how to take the remedy and also provided written instructions in case if he forgot by morning. MC gave each of the men warm embraces, playfully ruffling Zen’s hair, before they departed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hot damn. MC is an effin' tease and it's clear she likes pushing Saeran to the edge. But tbh I really love writing him in arousal torment &gt;;)</p><p>For the faery realm, I liked the idea that it's between ours and the next, or it's right beside us but we can't see it. So, when Yoosung takes them it's like the faery realm blurs into focus. I hope I was able to explain that alright I suck at explaining things OTL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Day of the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have fun reading &gt;;3</p><p>(Also updated tags)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE DAY OF THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC wakes up alone. She feels how cold Saeran’s side of the bed is and rises with confusion. She’s very well aware of what today is, and part of her clings to the hope Saeran simply went for a walk to stave off some of the excess energy. While he was away, MC decides it may be best to make something that may help stabilize him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fanning the flames into the fireplace, she sets to heat up a kettle of tea as she begins gathering supplies. She gathers potent smelling herbs such as cloves, cinnamon, and pepper. Glancing at the back door, MC exits to the garden, picking some fresh rose petals and some citrus fruits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC feels lighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>zing</span>
  </em>
  <span> down her spine. She freezes. Her back is to the woods. Thickly, she swallows as she feels eyes watching her. MC dares not to look over her shoulder. It would be an invitation otherwise. Not yet. She needed to finish this task first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With methodical steps, MC sternly kept her eyes trained on the door and resolutely refused to acknowledge the hungry presence in the woods. Closing the door behind her upon returning to the cabin, MC needs to work fast. A tickle of anticipation of what was to come seeped into the back of her mind with a sense of </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The woods would only be able to keep the growing hunger at bay for so long. Soon, it would come to her and MC needed to be ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting to work, MC sliced the fruits, squeezing their colorful juices over a rolled ball of the herbs and spices. Softly chanting, MC held the makeshift ball over the flames, drying it slightly. Reaching for a sterilized blade, MC inhaled, stabilizing her hand. She’s done this countless times, but the nerves never ceased to quiver a bit at the use of a blade slicing into the center of her palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting back a cry, MC gritted her teeth as she squeezed out the flowing crimson liquid onto the ball. Not enough to lather it, merely a sufficient amount for her essence to become embedded into the talisman. Despite the stinging and throbbing pain in her hand, MC continued to mutter the chants. Satisfied, MC wrapped her hand in a cloth, and began to add the rose petals on the outside of the ball, creating a silky shell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the final touch, MC wrapped twine around the ball, ensuring the contents remained bound. Then she harnessed it into a loop as an accessory to wear around the neck. Pleased she had finished her task, MC hoped this would help Saeran stabilize himself for this moon cycle. Curiously, she glanced at the back door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clasping the talisman to her chest, MC continued to pour her warmth and love into the object as she exited the cabin. Staring ahead at the forest, MC was met with a veil of shadows. Usually, she would see hues of green, purple, and rays from the sun enticing her to wander freely. However, this curtain of shade brought an inkling of foreboding, of baiting her but also warning her away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC knew she could hang the talisman on the door for him to retrieve, a silent gesture for him to come to her. But, that wasn’t the intuition she was reading at the moment. The forest wailed at her fringes of her mind, urging to entrap her within its confines -- yet, it also wanted her to run away in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inhaling deeply, MC left the parameter of her cabin and entered the woods, the density of the trees closing around her. Light avoided penetration in the forest, shadows growing and dancing in her peripheries. Silence weighed heavily in her ears, spilling onto her shoulders until she finally stopped walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heavy breathing panted behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC felt as if he were hanging by the barest thread. Waiting for the slightest bit of permission. Just barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merely turning her head, before she could look over her shoulder, she heard a sharp snarl before air rushed to her. Yelping in surprise, MC is pushed against a tree, the bark biting into her hands. He is pressed firmly against her, his shadow looming and growls breathing hot in her ear. A hand tightly holds her wrist to the point of bruising. His other hand is on her hip, claws digging into her skin and she briefly wonders if she’ll have marks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC feels something hard throb against her backside and her mind immediately knows what </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> is. She’s expecting anything to happen and she’s ready. She wants this as much as he does. What MC isn't expecting is for him to still behind her. She’s about to ask him what’s wrong before he begins sniffing the air around them, searching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then MC can catch a metallic tang in the air and something wet in her hand. At that moment, he realizes where the source of the scent is and rubs his nose against her bandages. He growls in irritation, teeth pulling at the wrap. MC shivers as his fangs graze the back of her hand. Whipping the hand around, he hitches a gasp, a genuine human sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, he roars in her face, teeth flashing and eyes blazing. MC wants to almost laugh as she realizes he’s reprimanding her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Saeran,” she says, suppressing a smile. “I had to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran thickly snarls, clearly not convinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was to make you this” -- MC holds up the talisman in her other hand -- “May I put it on you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest continued to rumble, displeased at MC’s injury, yet lowered his head and released his grip slightly. Slowly, MC turned and placed the talisman over his head and around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The frenzy fire in Saeran’s eyes reduced to a smolder, some clarity returning to him, but he was still caged in the throes of the effects of the full moon. His frame continued to vibrate, bones urging to shift into something more, stifled by a resistance. Not by Saeran’s doing, simply in the fact that it was not yet time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Saeran was trapped in the partial transformation. Slitted eyes glowing, furred ears protruding, and a bushy tail thrashing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Concern flooded Saeran’s mint-green orbs as he focused on MC’s marred palm. A low whine clawed from the back of his throat. Saeran gently reached for it, easing the sting with his cool tongue licking the angry wound. When Saeran felt satisfied with cleaning the cut, he turned to nuzzle MC’s neck, licking her pulse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt… yourself… “ he ground out between his fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC ran her other hand through his hair, thickened by the effects of the moon and rubbing the base of his ears. “I’m sorry, Saeran. I wanted the magic to be potent enough to help you through this cycle.” When he stared down at her questioningly with tightly knit brows, MC added, “I’m fine. It will heal swiftly, especially from your kisses. I’m okay, I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Content with her answers for now, Saeran leaned forward and licked her lips. MC brushed hers against his and was met with teeth. The act of kissing foreign to Saeran at the moment. Redirecting her lips, she peppered him with kisses along his jawline and up to his eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling Saeran closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You with me Saeran?” MC inquired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grunted in response, fangs carefully nibbling her ears. “Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need… you…” Saeran growled, thrusting himself suddenly against her. She gasped at the evidence pressing into her abdomen. “If not… go now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC kissed his bottom lip. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran weakly whined, curling his claws around her hips desperately. Bright eyes pleading down at her, a question brimming under the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded in affirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Saeran needed before he scooped her into his arms and rushed back to the cabin. Barreling through the door, he aimed for the bedroom, needing a familiar and intimate space. Saeran’s mind is tattered, thoughts scrambled, and cognition a mere whisper away. The bedroom is a wonderful concoction of their mingling scents, grounding him further, settling the unease in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing MC gently down on the bed, Saeran could gaze down at her lovingly briefly, soaking in the image before the growing hunger clawed at the back of his mind, piercing into his brain. Saeran was nearly driven by complete instinct, it felt incredibly easy to fall into the abyss. Yet, part of him wanted to be here, with MC. This would be their most intimate act and Saeran tried to resist the pull with every ounce of his will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The talisman MC gave him assisted immensely. Before, in the forest, Saeran was barely on the fringes and he had been ready to consume all MC had to give him. A small portion of him is grateful her injury distracted the beast and cleared the fog momentarily behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran crawled over MC, caging her between his arms. He loved how she looked beneath him, her honey-golds shimmering innocently, laying herself bare in complete submission. Ready to take. He wanted to growl in victory, yet he stilled, unsure of what to do. Aware of his claws, Saeran hesitated, prolonging the intensity boiling under his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Saeran begin to shake with more ferocity, MC cradled his face between her palms. “Saeran? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t want -- to hurt you…” he bit around each word, speech difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smiled reassuringly. “You won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran groaned, ears lowering as he sought comfort in MC’s long locks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” MC called to him. When he grunted in response, MC stated, “I’m right here. I’ve got you and I will be with you through this, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran isn't sure how to answer, so he tightens his embrace around MC, his trembling frame increasing. She tenderly rubs his back, feeling the tension coil under his skin, embedded in his muscles, ready to spring from his bones once it was time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran pulls back, pressing tender kisses along MC’s jaw to her chin. He groans, “Feel like… I’m going crazy…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the moon,” MC reasons. “We don’t have to do anything right now if it’s too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to…” he admits, mindlessly pressing himself between her legs. “Don’t think -- I can hold back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You and I are okay,” she assures, brushing her nose against his. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Saeran. I’m ready if you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reaffirming kiss she presses against his lips is the last thing Saeran vividly remembers before a snarl rips from his throat. A heady mist cascaded over his vision, all coherent thoughts dissolving into sand. Before his grip on reality slipped, Saeran flipped to where MC straddled him as he laid beneath her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Answering her bewildered expression, Saeran growled, “Don’t… trust myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s gaze softened to understanding as she nodded. And while she wasn’t a werewolf, Saeran believed she truly understood what he was enduring. She knew the intensity of the instincts, the strong influence of the moon, and never judged him for it. Instead she always guided or accommodated. Saeran wanted to tell MC how much he loved her, but speech is too far, and he needed to reserve that kind of focus for when it was necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they didn’t waste much time. Saeran’s body continued to wrack within his skin, blood bubbling as he felt it rush into his head. Disoriented, he struggled to fight for air, reclaiming any small amount of control as MC removed their clothes. He grappled to remain centered and present with MC, riding through the waves of pounding from his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s warm hand wrapped around his length -- a startling sensation, all breath punched out from his lungs. Both the mist and awareness fluttered from his vision momentarily, before he resettled back into his skin and moaned as MC began to stroke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran writhed under her touch, digging his claws into the bed. Flames simmered at his core, pulsing to spread through all of his hidden crevices. A violent buck seized his frame and Saeran forced himself to swallow it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every piece of him urged to pin MC down. To claim. Devour her whole. Take, take, </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Saeran wouldn’t. MC meant the world to him. Saeran wasn't a mindless animal nor a monster. He loves MC and would do anything in his power to push back his beastly instincts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You with me, love?” MC pants, her voice jolting him from the prison of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran clenched his fangs. “Bare-ly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me, Saeran. I need you here,” she implored, leaning over him and showering him with kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sweet rose-vanilla poured over Saeran and he greedily inhaled her scent. He whimpered, nodding helplessly. “MC...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Saeran. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> I like you better without clothes,” MC teased softly as she trailed kisses down to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran breathlessly chuckled, feeling somewhat like himself for a moment, before a new kind of tension coiled in his gut before traveling south. He swelled slightly in her grip. Saeran arched his neck, lowly moaning past his fangs. He knew what was coming and this was something he wouldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some primal part of MC must’ve been able to sense it too, as she quickened her movements. Her breaths became shallow, her cheeks flushed red, amber eyes hazy. Blazing lust swept between them as they gazed at each other, a thousand emotions flashing through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran wanted to tell MC how beautiful she is. He wanted to savor the full scope of her exposed body and memorize each curve. He wanted to taste and feel inside of her, hear her cry his name. There were many things Saeran wanted to do, but this wasn’t the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Saeran’s eyes widened in warning. He felt himself nearly crest the summit, at the edge --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC -- I’m close. I-I think I’m gonna -- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she panted. Faster. Faster. “It’s okay, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plunged, falling from the top. Growls heightened into roars as his body bucked, thrashing wildly. He lurched in her grip, spurting onto his abdomen as MC milked his release. The fire rushed between MC’s fingers, surging through his length leaving trails of pleasurable tinglings in its absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Saeran finished, all clarity and reason had returned to him and he was surprised his partial transformation had receded. MC cleaned the mess and then curled at his side. Saeran, exhausted and drowsy, pulled her into his arms and drew the blankets over them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, MC…” he whispered, kissing her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled. “I love you, too. Did it… feel good?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Saeran nodded. “Mmm. I feel like myself again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can see that,” she admitted, regarding his normal appearance. She pointed at the talisman. “That should have a better time aiding you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… Are you…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Oh, I’m fine.” MC smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? We can -- ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC pressed her finger to Saeran’s lips. “I’m okay. I want you to get as much rest as you can before moonrise. We’ll need to do everything we can to keep you calm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran groaned in protest, nibbling on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC laughed, a sweet sound to his ears. “Alright, alright! If you really insist you can take care of me later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied with MC’s approval, Saeran kissed her deeply, savoring her taste before they fell asleep for a well-deserved rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remainder of the day Saeran and MC lazed around the cabin. After their nap, they ate breakfast and purposely took the day to be as comfortable as possible. There were no more spells or rituals MC needed to perform, she had done all that she could leading up to this day. While she gave Saeran the talisman, to put it mildly, things were now in Saeran’s hands. Though she would remain by his side as a continuous pillar of support should he need her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their day consisted of soaking up the warm sun rays, breathing in the welcoming smells of nature surrounding them. Continuously filled cups of tea and snacks, Saeran chewed on fresh meat they caught while MC nibbled on a pastry. Saeran stared at the treat longingly despite the thought of it on his tongue made him want to gag in distaste. MC chuckled, promising after the full moon she’ll make him a fresh batch as his beastial cravings would diminish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No chores were meant to be conducted today. It was meant to be a day of true relaxation. They started the fire after sunset and lounged on one of MC’s cushioned seats. As evening progressed, Saeran laid his head in her lap as MC played with his hair tenderly. In her other hand, she read aloud a book of short stories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t the full moon, Saeran would’ve found this day absolutely perfect and he hoped MC and him could do something like this again without the thought of the moon cycle interfering. If he had a say in it, Saeran would end the day with taking MC to bed and worshipping her the way she deserved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories of earlier that morning and how she touched him made Saeran’s stomach tickle. There had been an undercurrent of discomfort and unrelenting prickling under his skin, teeming Saeran with heat and a far off feeling of itchiness. He knew it was the energy the moon was feeding him, readying for the transformation he would wear for three days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran had been able to ignore the sensation after MC had satisfied him, but now, at the thought of pleasing her he felt a shiver shoot down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC paused in reading when she felt a familiar hand squeeze her knee. She glanced down with a perked brow. “Saeran?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he removed his hand, fingers deliberately releasing one by one. “...Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC smirked, curling some of his hair behind his ear. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran considered a white lie, something to ease her concerns. But, she would know sooner or later, and it would be out of Saeran’s power to hold it back. He admitted, “Feeling itchy and… restless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, MC kissed up his cheek and nipped the shell of his ear. “I think I know a way to help with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All power to refuse or argue died on Saeran’s lips when he glanced up at her. Those illustrustrious honey-gold irises shimmered down at him with a knowing hunger. Saeran recognized that hunger, it was the same he had building within himself for the past couple weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran returned her smirk, an impish gleam in his eyes. “Oh, do you? Another natural remedy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC snickered, leaning back as Saeran rose. “Something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Saeran sat straight, his warm arms wrapping around MC and pulling her close. With her weight on top of him, he brought her lips to him as he kissed her lovingly. This is a different feeling than earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Earlier, in the morning Saeran had been driven to near madness with the amount of energy he had brimming under the surface. He sought relief by partially transforming and escaping into the woods. But, once he caught the scent of MC he couldn’t leave and felt himself ache with a dark hunger. There was urgency earlier, as the border between control and frenzy was feathery thin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the day, Saeran felt his control stabilize, in due to MC’s care and the talisman she made for him imbued with her magic. Now, as he kissed and basked in MC’s caresses, Saeran felt ready to complete their affirmation this time. And he would be certain MC would be taken to the highest point of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In question, Saeran rubbed himself against her hip. MC gasped and he heard her heartbeat quicken. He grunted into the nape of her neck, “MC… can we…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded vigorously. “Yes. Please, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever the gentleman, Saeran lifted her in his arms and they went back to their bedroom. He slowly placed her on the bed and felt pride in that he could take his time. While the surge of the frenzy abated at the fringes of Saeran’s awareness, he was of enough comprehension to maintain composure. Saeran was ever grateful he could enjoy this time with MC and make their first time meaningful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, the pair worked to take off each other’s clothes, regularly pausing to find each other’s lips. They took their time, gazing at each other with heated love glazing in their eyes as they could appreciate each other’s frames at a leisurely pace this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC lightly traced her fingers down the crease in Saeran’s chest. He felt his face flush red, heart thudding against her touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So beautiful…” MC whispered in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran clenched onto the blankets, a wave of love and pride swelling within his chest. It was becoming easier by the day for Saeran to believe MC found him just as attractive as he did for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran nuzzled her nose with his, softly requesting, “Lay down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC obeyed, her legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Saeran left wet kisses down her neck, through the valley on her chest, down her stomach and over her hips. His hands followed closely, clutching onto her sides gently. When Saeran reached the most secret part of her, he glanced back up at her, pausing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC recognized the question in his eyes. She nodded. “Please, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran kissed her inner thigh. MC tightened under the sensitivity. “I love you, MC.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” she responded, below her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran admired her mound, at the natural curled, dark hair hiding the garden of flesh petals underneath. He parted her delicate lips, the heady aroma of pure roses and vanilla seeping and flooding his senses. MC’s scent was intensely sweet, pulling him down to earth when the moon wanted to race with him to the cosmos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Driven by a sense of knowing how to perform, how to make MC feel good, Saeran leaned forward, burying himself into MC’s garden. He licked at her walls, vaguely aware of MC’s breathy moans as she arched her back. Tasting the sweet nectar, Saeran closed his eyes and plunged his tongue deeper -- MC moaned louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saeran… “ she panted, her hands idly clenching on to his shoulders to keep her grounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swirling his tongue, Saeran explored MC’s forbidden treasure. Reveling in her slick warmth, he squeezed her bottom, pulling her closer, pressing her against his face. His nose buried in her sweet scent, his hunger searching for more of MC’s pure essence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s skin grew hot, her vision shaking. Her legs twitched as she longed to wrap them around Saeran, but kept them firmly at his sides. His movements began to tackle and pull, drawing against MC’s walls and bringing her to a plane of higher existence she didn’t know was possible. MC didn’t want to stop him, but she began to feel a tickle tighten beyond the boundaries of her walls, a powerful spring ready to snap in her gut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saeran… I’m -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran grunted in response, digging deeper. Tongue wildly thrashing within her core, licking and inhaling her fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Saeran!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she cried out his name as she felt her release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran grumbled in contentment, drinking up her juices as the sweet and tangy rose-vanilla flowed onto his tongue. Her walls convulsed around his tongue, sweeping up any remnants, not wanting her precious nectar go to waste. It was the best thing Saeran ever tasted, and he wanted more. He could see himself addicted, drowning in MC’s divine flavor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, as she began to shake from oversensitivity rather than pleasure, Saeran pulled back from her sacred nethers. He kissed along her thigh, rising to his feet as he trailed back up to her neck. Sucking on her pulse point, Saeran bit gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? How do you feel?” he asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC continued to pant, gathering her bearings. “I - I can’t even think…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran darkly chuckled. “Good, I presume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC playfully pushed him away, giggling when he fought back and continued to lick behind her ear. She shuddered at the teeming sensation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good. I love you, Saeran,” she answered, finding and kissing his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, too,” he whispered hotly against her jaw, teeth grazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel?” MC inquired, laying her head back against the bed as Saeran continued to suck dark marks on her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I think the moon is starting to rise,” he responded, pulling back and laying beside MC, arms wrapped around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curious, MC opened her eyes and glanced at Saeran. His eyes were already illuminating brightly, staring at her with daring intensity. Although he appeared calm, MC could notice the tension roiling under Saeran’s muscles, how still he held himself. Yet, when she met his gaze again she recognized the ocean of love and intelligence behind his light green irises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s the only thing rising,” MC pointed out mischievously, rolling her hips against Saeran’s hardened length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man beside her groaned in want, breath hot against her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… think we should?” Saeran asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… what if things get out of hand?” Saeran pressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC scooted closer to Saeran, cradling his head in her hands as her fingers gently teased the back of his head. Saeran leaned back into her touch, closing his eyes in contentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trust you, Saeran,” MC confessed. “I know you won’t hurt me. You’ve long since proven you can keep yourself in check. I want you and I’m ready for you tonight if you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran subtly grunted as he pressed against her, easing the tension before pulling back again. “I do, I just… what if I start -- you know -- while we’re doing it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll take you, Saeran. I’ll take all of you,” MC responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran leaned his forehead onto hers, voice low. “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once I start, I won’t be able to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to stop.” She kissed his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran dove deeper into the kiss, licking her tongue and drawing out a moan from her throat. Before he could lose himself in her beautiful sounds, he leaned back and stood up. Clenching a hand around himself, straining as he gazed tensely down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get comfortable first,” he stated, rooting himself so as to not pounce on MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling among the pillows at the head of the bed, MC reclined and patiently waited. Always waiting. Endless patience. Saeran wouldn’t make her wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crawling onto the bed, Saeran kissed at her lips, pulling her under him. He ran his fingers through her long, sandy-brown hair. A fierce knot built within his chest and combed the back of his mind. Saeran didn’t resist nor try to fight it back, he felt confident in his composure and with MC as his anchor to hold him here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tingling under his skin began to grow. The ache in his manhood strained and pulsed, urging to move and feel MC’s slick around him. To provide some sort of relief, Saeran grinded against MC, pushing against her sensitive mound. Her breath hitched. Saeran felt his length lurch angrily in need at her sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing their kiss to a gradual end, Saeran stared hard down at her, centering at the gravity of the situation and the boundary they’re about to cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I go too far or begin to lose myself, you have my permission to do whatever you can to stop me, okay?” Saeran clarified, words like steel. “I would never forgive myself if I --”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. “I don’t think that will happen. I trust you, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t want to hurt you in any way. If I cross a limit -- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no limits with you,” she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC…” Saeran groaned, “please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing, MC relented. “Fine. If I think you’re going too far, I’ll stop you.” MC wrapped her arms and legs around Saeran, caging his frame against her. “Like I keep telling you, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>right here</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you. I will guide you through tonight. I will be with you every step of the way. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>got</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Saeran.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran realized his fears were unfounded. He knew MC isn’t easy to scare away and she loves him, and would ensure both of them are safe tonight. He trusted her on levels he didn’t think were possible. It was a trust different than Saeran felt with his brother, it was more intimate and stronger than the force of any storm. If anyone was going to keep Saeran’s humanity within his grasp, he knew MC had the capability to do so. With her, he knew he wouldn’t be alone when the moon took him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mint-green eyes softening, Saeran affectionately showered her in kisses. In his progress, his kisses began to hasten with fervor. He sucked on some previous marks around her neck, sharply biting them in hopes they would darken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His length twitched against MC. Saeran rolled his hips teasingly, much to MC’s chagrin as she moaned again. Defeated, MC released her hold on Saeran. Saeran smiled down at her, drinking her in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous, MC. I couldn’t say it this morning, but I’m so lucky I have you.” Saeran leaned down and nibbled on the lobe of her ear. “You mean everything to me. I will give you the moon and stars. Anything you want to make you happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s heart raced at Saeran’s confession. The threat of tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, her love bubbling forth and teetering to spill over. Her face broke into a wide grin, as she nuzzled him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re all that I want, Saeran. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> make me happy,” she declared, pouring all the warmth of her love into her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran sensed the truth in her response and the knot in his chest loosened slightly as he shared her happiness. Angling himself at her entrance, Saeran exhaled heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try to go slow,” he promised, evenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC nodded, taking deep breaths to relax her muscles. Saeran inched closer, leaning on one arm as he curled over MC.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Saeran entered her, he didn’t realize how difficult it was to keep his promise. Her walls were tight, gripping around him in a wonderfully wet warmth. Groaning, Saeran continued to slide into MC, feeling the slip of her velvet walls move with him while her muscles remained firm. An abrupt shudder struck down his spine, Saeran choked back the growl and gritted his teeth. A tension ignited along his muscles, urging Saeran to pound, wanting to thrust inside of her quick and unrelenting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC clenched onto Saeran, her arms wrapped around him as he slid into her until his base hit the mouth of her entrance. There, he froze, allowing MC to adjust to his size. She panted, reminding herself to take lungfuls of air to ease herself. When she felt some of the pain begin to ebb, she rubbed her hands along Saeran’s back. She felt Saeran’s full body quiver, his skin sweat and increased with a fever-like warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her bewilderment was stopped short when she felt the prickling sensation of coarse fur begin to sprout along Saeran’s spine. It was starting. MC knew the full moon transformation would be different than the partial transformations, they were more intense and grappled the body in wild haste. MC knew from watching Zen and other previous werewolves how painful and sore the transformation led them, often too agonizing to want to continue through with it, but they didn't have a choice -- not on the full moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC hoped that whatever they were sharing tonight, would spare Saeran that excruciating feeling. As her hands led up to his shoulders, she felt more fur begin to grow and thicken. Opening her eyes, she saw Saeran’s hair longer and shaggier than normal. His eyes were closed in restraint. His face was temporarily free of fur at the moment, she would need to take this opportunity quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cradling his face in her hands, MC pecked his lips. “Saeran…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC…” he growled, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Radiant mint-green eyes opened wide at her. They were wolf eyes but MC could see the man within them. He whispered, “Yes…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC kissed him. “You can move if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran nodded, testing them as he moved back then slid forward. MC gasped hotly into Saeran’s mouth, the feeling strange but she encouraged him to keep going. Obeying, Saeran swallowed her gasps as he kept a slow and steady pace. A rabid feeling trickled in the dark crevices of his mind, wailing for him to devour MC whole. However, Saeran felt sure of his control and was able to ignore the furious shadow barely threading in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, the feeling began to turn into pleasure for MC. She relaxed her neck, rolling her head aside as she passionately wove her fingers through Saeran’s hair, trailing down to explore his fur. Saeran rumbled in his chest, basking in her caresses, burying his nose into the nape of her neck -- his favorite spot in the world. Sliding his tongue along his teeth to check if they were still normal, Saeran suckled deeply on his previously left marks. Teeth scraped skin, pinching and pulling. MC gave willingly, arching and moaning in need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing her from his teeth, Saeran felt himself beam with pride as he saw the marks already darkening into purple blemishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do they look?” asked MC, eyeing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran grinned, coyly. “Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC chuckled. “Do you feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering for a moment, Saeran shook his head. “Nope. I want them everywhere on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC held his wolfish gaze, grinning. “Well then, what are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran lightly growled, peppering MC’s torso with purpling kisses. His hands squeezed her breasts, barely noticing his fingers growing hot as claws pushed through. Pinching the buds of her nipples elicited desperate, wanton noises from MC. Saeran could listen to her beautiful melodies for days. He wanted to hear MC until she couldn’t make any sounds from exhaustion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC kissed where she could reach, as her hands continued to feel along Saeran. She felt the shift of his muscles and bones rearrange into something else. Some bones protrude more than others, like the bumpy rolls of his spine or the broadening of his shoulders. All the while, Saeran continued to thrust steadily within her, aiming to keep his promise. MC felt her heart flutter, thankful for his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran could feel the moon rising, it’s part of his instincts to easily keep track of it whether he could physically see it or not. It was a tether, impatient as even when it wasn’t nightfall he could lose himself within its grip. However, here with MC, from her training, love, and magic he never felt more sure of himself. Saeran knew the moon beckoned him, could feel it tease the ‘wolf from its depths, but it was a leisurely feeling. He could feel the shift deepen, but he was able to take his time and not feel forced into the harrowing ordeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran allowed himself to savor this time with MC, for he likely wouldn’t see her much for the next three days. He didn’t feel rushed from the moon, and knew he would run under her soon. The wilds would come in time. Here and now Saeran is with MC, and they were all that mattered as he continued to shower her in his love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling back from leaving bruising blotches on her skin, Saeran exhaled deeply as he felt his gums throb, fangs sharpening and brutally pushing through to replace his teeth. His gums bled from the distress, and he quickly swallowed as much as he could until his ‘wolf healing sealed over the wounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s hands traced over his fiercely searing hot ears. He keened when she rubbed at them, following their blazing heat as they extended into points and adjusted to the top of his head. Massaging their bases, the headache that usually followed never even had a chance to begin under MC’s care. Saeran grumbled blissfully, kissing her while remaining careful of his fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing, Saeran?” she asked, barely above a whisper, gazing up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran locked onto her, focusing on her words as he tried to tolerate a series of crackles along his bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hnng…</span>
  </em>
  <span> still here…” he grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this too much?” she asked, cheeks blushing red from the pleasure within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran shook his head, smirking. “No… I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC gave him a small smile. “Does this feel good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran purred low in the back of his throat, gazing openly at MC. “You’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC’s heart leapt into her throat, beating quickly like a hummingbird. Saeran chuckled around his fangs, leaning forward and kissing her delicate skin, aware of his elongating muzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran continued his steady pace, a stark contrast to his heart crashing like a storm within his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran relished her short, shallow gasps. A building cloud festered and swelled from the depths of the mysterious abyss within Saeran. With it, came a foreboding promise to drag him through a series of agonizing torture. It continued to build and build until it pressed against the confines of Saeran’s bones before exploding in sharp ripples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, a painful shock swept through Saeran’s form. An inferno surged through his veins as Saeran prepared himself for the worst of it. This was the most harrowing part of the transformation. Squeezing his eyes closed, Saeran arched his back and dug his claws into the bed, snarls filling the room. Beckoning tempted Saeran to flee under the pain, to hide away. His consciousness began to blur...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saeran. Saeran!” MC called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes popping wide open, he froze despite the feverish tremblings threatening to escalate. He whined, staring down at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, MC pulled him back down to her level. She freed one of his clawed hands from the bed and placed it gently against her cheek. She kissed his forming muzzle and kept her gaze fixed on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Saeran. Stay with me. I’m here,” she repeated softly, holding him close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran’s hips stuttered in their thrusts as a violent </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch</span>
  </em>
  <span> bowed throughout his entire body. Awful ripples followed in his wake as Saeran spread his legs, making space as he grew taller and larger. Burrowing deep into the curtain of MC’s long, brown hair, he quivered with each arduous wave. Severe twinges pricked and stung in each joint, tempting him to the edge of distress, however Saeran continued to remain present, holding MC close in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MC…” he rumbled in apology, lapping at the sweat beading on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she consoled, kissing his cheek and caressing his enlarged frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever she touched was nothing but fur now, the man gradually disappearing under the ‘wolf. However, no matter how much his form changed, MC recognized Saeran in how he continued to profess his love, how tenderly he held her, and the shining devotion behind his beautiful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Saeran sighed in relief, MC knew the worst of the transformation had passed. His eyes glinted in a smile, tail swaying behind him. MC smiled back at him, lacing her fingers through his lengthened claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran whined low, thrusting deep into her once, looking at her with a question brimming with desperation. Gasping loudly at his motion, MC seemed to comprehend his implication. Eyes glassy and cheeks flushing darker, she nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his muzzle, Saeran nudged MC to lay on her stomach. As much as he wanted to finish while looking down at her, some part of him told himself this position would be safer for her. Laying himself over MC, he nuzzled the back of her neck, chest vibrating with appreciative rumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC reached over her shoulder and kissed the tip of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s finish together, Saeran,” she said, encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran chuffed between her shoulder blades, rising to put his weight on his arms on either side of MC. He was aware of how much larger than he normally was, the muscles packed into his current form and rebuffed himself to remain careful with MC. He wasn’t a beast, he’s a man making love to the woman he cared more than anything in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting a quickened pace, MC felt herself reach higher and higher with every thrust. Saeran touched places she didn’t know were inside of her, and it was all wonderfully pleasant. She felt drunk with the sensations tingling along her nerves and fogging her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- Saeran, yes. Yes! Faster -- “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rasped growls answered her as he picked up his pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat pooled in MC’s gut, a tightness winding itself to the brink of madness, begging to burst at the seams. Saeran was in a similar state, his hips rolling in passionate haste. His breath fell shallow, vision blurring heated in desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saeran,” MC begged, mewling. “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saerans’ thrusts lost their rhythm, grinding deeply to bring the both of them to completion. When he felt his coil snap, Saeran howled, spilling into the woman beneath him. MC also reached the crest of her pleasure, sailing into the night sky as her cries echoed around her. She began to sink back to earth when MC felt a familiar tongue sliding up her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling in exhaustion in the bed, MC peeked out from the corner of her eye, smirking at the giant ‘wolf tending to her. Slowly, Saeran pulled out of her. MC sobbed at the ache both from the loss and from the soreness she knew would only grow worse come morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran whimpered at her distress. Lowering to her entrance, he nosed and snuffled. MC was about to ease his worries until she felt his soft tongue lave at the stinging soreness, cleaning her and attempting to lessen the pain. While MC felt sensitive, she knew this was a normal feeling and she would recover without issue. But, she wasn’t going to stop Saeran in his affections anytime soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, rolling over onto her back, MC smiled up at him. “Thanks, Saeran. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He huffed, tilting his head in question, brows furrowed. If Saeran were still capable of speech, MC could distinctly hear him asking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, she replied, “Yes, I’m sure. Now come cuddle me. I’m cold and you’ve got plenty of fur to spare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran adjusted to lay beside her, careful with his size. Wrapping his massive arms around MC, he gently pulled her to him and nuzzled her. He would give anything to kiss her, but that was impossible with a muzzle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did it, Saeran,” MC regarded, her amber eyes analyzing him proudly. “I knew you could do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran was thankful for the fur to hide his blush at her compliment. His ears lowering and tail swaying bashfully still betrayed him, expressing his feelings. MC only giggled at the adorable sight and pecked a kiss on his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a big, bad wolf, indeed,” she joked, reaching up to massage his large ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran playfully growled, though it died quickly in his throat when she began to caress his ears. The shudder that passed through Saeran this time was one of enjoyment. His chest hummed in complacency, basking in pure happiness with MC. They had made love and Saeran is in control on a full moon, both were major firsts for him. Nothing but gratitude and compassion warmed him from the inside out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” she told him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to speak, Saeran allowed his eyes to declare his passion for him. MC read him easily, like she always has ever since they first met, and she blushed in response. Saeran’s heart fluttered, wishing with every piece of him he could take her into a deep and possessive kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC laughed, her eyes shimmering in understanding. “Believe me, I wanna kiss you just as much.” She held his gaze, a sultry glint flashing through her honey-golds. “Get the moon out of your system as quick as you can so you can kiss me sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran snorted, amused at the sentiment, but still licked her cheek affectionately. The pair continued to enjoy the last few moments of cuddling before a howl echoed nearby outside of the cabin. Saeran perked his head, ears straining in alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC rose to sit up, placing a comforting hand on Saeran’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s Zen letting us know he’s here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran visibly relaxed under her hand and nodded. While part of him yearned to feel the rush of the moon’s rays in his veins, the other part couldn’t bear to leave MC alone for three days. He knew it was ridiculous, she had done this for years on her own before they had met. But, that didn’t matter to the stubborn part of Saeran. He was here now and he didn’t like the thought of MC being alone, possibly missing out on any cuddles and her company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC had already gotten out of bed and dressed herself. She looked at Saeran asking, “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Climbing out of the bed, Saeran rose to stand. And rose. And rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadow growing, Saeran loomed over MC. His height surprised him, he had never been aware of how large he became as a ‘wolf. Saeran had to hunch over as he realized he was taller than MC’s ceiling. Wobbling slightly on his haunches, Saeran lowered to all fours, though he still towered over MC. She stood in front of him expectantly, as if his massive height wasn’t daunting in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Saeran couldn’t speak in his current form, he exhaled heavily and buried his head into MC’s abdomen, slipping under her arms until they rested on the back of his furred neck. It didn’t take long until MC understood Saeran’s message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. You’re worried,” she confirmed. Stroking his coarse fur MC continued, “I’ll be fine. Only a fool would dare to enter these woods on a full moon. Part of the reason why Zen prefers to come back every month. People are aware a werewolf regularly roams this forest, and now there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC gently poked the tip of Saeran’s wet nose. He licked her finger fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling, MC added, “And because of that, I leave my door unlocked. You can come by anytime and check on me, if it’ll help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran huffed in response. It definitely will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting her hand on the top of Saeran’s head, she inclined towards outside of the bedroom. “Come on, we better not keep Zen waiting. Otherwise, he’ll tear down the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either as if on cue or to test MC’s patience, light scratching sounds were heard at the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an invitation!” chastised MC as she rushed towards the door. An amused yip answered her on the other side. Swinging it open, she pursed her lip and arched a brow at the familiar large silvery-white ‘wolf. Inspecting the scratches carved at the bottom of the door, MC deadpanned at Zen. “You’re paying for the repairs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ruby-red eyes flashed amusement, tail wagging as he excitedly huffed, nudging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. Puppy behavior won’t get you out of this, Zen,” she reprimanded, deviously grinning. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you did it on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen whined in mock defeat, bringing his acting lessons in full force even when in fur. MC scoffed, though there was no heat behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I never make you wait long. We were coming,” assured MC as she stepped outside, prepared for their age-old tradition of parting ways for the full moon. She glanced pointedly over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran emerged from the cabin, mint-green eyes absorbing the moonlit forest as if for the first time. And, MC knew in a way, it was. Saeran hadn’t ever had control during the moon cycle, she knew from stories of previous werewolves only fragments of memories are recalled during those times. With his increased vision and the heightened senses as a full ‘wolf, the sensations for these next few days would be like reacquainting himself with the world again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC watched as Zen greeted Saeran, tail swaying enthusiastically. They were both similar in build with subtle differences such as Zen being a few inches taller and Saeran slightly narrower. Zen circled around Saeran, rubbing his head along his shoulders and leaning into him. Whether by instincts or otherwise, Saeran reciprocates the gesture, smooth and restrained unlike the animated energy radiating from Zen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pleased, Zen loped to MC, performing the same motions. MC was long accustomed to this, knowing it was common among werewolf packs; a combination of scenting, touching, and preparing to run under the full moon. Except, MC adds her own action of running her fingers along Zen’s muzzle, along the crease atop his head, playfully rubbing his ears, then down to his shoulder blades. Given MC wasn’t a ‘wolf, yet is part of a pack with Zen, this was the best she could contribute with her limitations. Zen was always delighted, ever since the beginning when he had first received lycanthropy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sighing in gratification, Zen stepped aside and gave MC ample space when Saeran approached her. She gazed into the shimmering light green irises, the moon reflecting in flashing orbs. MC smiled widely at Saeran, happiness thrumming through her that they had successfully achieved Saeran’s hold on his control. She hoped that in time, Saeran would see this side to himself as a gift instead of a curse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful like this, Saeran,” she whispered softly to him, cradling the sides of his head between her palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low purr reverberated from Saeran’s chest, tail lazily swishing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me anytime. I’ll be waiting for you,” MC said, pressing a long kiss on Saeran’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran rumbled, burrowing his head into the dip of MC’s neck. Inhaling her rose-vanilla scent to carry with him, he pulled back and swirled a hot tongue on MC’s arms up to the center of her palm. Saeran kept his gaze locked on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” she answered, reading him effortlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, Saeran eased himself from MC’s side as he strode to Zen patiently waiting at the edge of the treeline for him. Both the ‘wolves glanced back at MC, in a mixture of hesitancy at leaving a pack member behind, but also in the height of allure to vanish into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MC beamed, pure and genuine happiness radiating brighter than the rays of the moon. She waved elatedly, cheering, “Be careful, you two! Zen, take it easy on him or I’ll hunt you down myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen yapped in a playful retort. Saeran snorted, rolling his eyes at the ‘wolf at his side. Together, the pair raced into the welcome veil of the woods and the embrace of the moon smiling down at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran never lost a single fraction of control during the moon cycle. He didn’t know if it was from the magic of MC’s talisman around his neck, Zen’s guidance, or his past month of training and discipline. Maybe it was all of that combined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, an entirely new world opened up to Saeran as he explored with Zen. So many new smells, sights, and sensations were fresh and enchanting in this form. They ran hard and long on that first night, the energy bursting from their limbs as they pushed miles under them. Saeran didn’t feel confident in roaming too far from MC’s property, in case she needed him and he could hear her within range of his senses. Zen understood and never forced Saeran further than he wanted to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slept under the stars and woke to sunrise on their first night. Zen showed hidden secrets and breathtaking hiding places within the forest. Saeran ensured to memorize the trails and scents they took so he could show them to MC when he was human. Though, since MC was raised in this forest, the likelihood of MC knowing about these places were possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zen and Saeran would hunt down large game and ate to their fill. At the thought of a pack member possibly starving, Saeran couldn’t stop his instincts from tackling some small prey to bring to MC’s doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saeran flushed with embarrassment each time it happened, disgusted with himself, however MC always graciously accepted his gifts. She would set right to work to preserve the meat. During the times when Saeran wasn’t overcome with his feral instincts, he would bring bundles of freshly picked flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silly, and Saeran knew it. MC didn’t need flowers, she had a bountiful garden of her own. He was acting like a lovesick youth except taller than a grizzly and covered in fur and fangs. Just when he would begin to feel consumed with humiliation, MC would affectionately kiss his muzzle and wrap her arm around his neck. She always tenderly squeezed and whispered warm thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, Saeran learned how to quickly get over his awkwardness and began to leave more gifts for MC at the opportunity to bask in her praise. Her favorite to date were the wild berries he found in the deepest recesses of the forest as their location made it difficult for humans to gather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second evening, Saeran and Zen sought shelter in MC’s cabin that night. She welcomed them with open arms, quickly rearranging the main room to fit two colossal sized ‘wolves. All three slept in front of the fireplace, with MC making the flowers Saeran had given her into flower crowns to place on their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other times when Saeran visited, he would be pleased to see Yoosung with MC. Saeran no longer perceived Yoosung as a threat, and even his ‘wolf form found it easy to be around the magical being. Zen raced past him and began to shower Yoosung in the familiar motions of pack scenting like they had done on the first night of the full moon. Yoosung chuckled and reciprocated the movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zen had finished, Saeran approached Yoosung and mimicked Zen, demonstrating that Saeran saw him as part of the pack just as much as Zen does. Yoosung visibly relaxed and answered to Saeran’s touches. Saeran also relaxed knowing MC had someone who kept her company during the moon cycle, not that he was surprised. He knew how much the other two men greatly cared for MC. The three of them were like family and Saeran was lucky enough to be welcomed into their circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day, Saeran was astonished to find his energy depleting and the beginnings of the shift to return to human form. It was sunset, and usually he wouldn’t transform back until sunrise. He had ceased in his explorations and began to pick his way back to MC’s cabin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he had entered the clearing around her home, Saeran had settled in his normal form again and MC was waiting for him. Saeran never learned if it was from a vision MC may have had or if it was her strong intuition. It didn’t matter because now he could take MC in his arms and give her a very long, overdue, passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever patient, MC accepted him into her waiting arms. They shortly disappeared into the cabin and professed their love over and over again until they passed out in each other’s embraces.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it's not the roughest vocabulary of smut, but I felt like for MC and Saeran -- especially Saeran since he's a sweet marshmallow -- I needed to use fluff words. But I do plan on writing out another smut scene with a little more risque scenarios and vocab ahaha</p><p>Next chapter may take a bit for me to finish. Lots of feels and unresolved dilemmas that I'm not super adept at writing so it takes me a hot minute to wrap my head around lolol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Day After the Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saeran reunites with Saeyoung.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm... actually surprised I got this finished quicker than I anticipated. I thought it would take me a couple weeks because there was SO MUCH I wanted to add, but I decided to cut a lot of it out. And since it deals with a lot of much needed conversations I tried to dedicate as much time as I could to writing.</p><p>It's not perfect but I hope you enjoy it either way!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE DAY AFTER THE FULL MOON.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Saeran awakes midmorning feeling true happiness and a calm in his bones he hadn’t felt in months. The moon had departed from the seams of his veins, a composed settling of balance in his nerves. While the ‘wolf was a mere call away, Saeran sensed it would respond to his beckoning when <em> he </em> chose. </p><p> </p><p>A light and tentative giddiness washes over Saeran at the events over the course of this moon cycle. He had remained in full control for the first time since he had been bitten. No one got hurt and Saeran was cognizant to recall every event during the past few days. </p><p> </p><p>Exhilaration flooded Saeran, bubbling over with pure euphoria that he wanted to share. Grinning wide, Saeran pounced on MC sleeping at his side. She squeaked awake in surprise as Saeran lavished her in kisses and laughter. Grogginess quickly lifted as she partook in his celebration, both tightly lacing their arms around each other.</p><p> </p><p>“We did it…” Saeran breathlessly sobbed, tears of relief forming at the corners of his eyes. “I can’t believe we actually did it…”</p><p> </p><p>“I always believed you could,” declared MC, tenderly kissing away his tears.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t remain in bed long after that. The pair dressed and exited out to the main room to find a sluggishly awakening Zen, who had rested in front of the fire and also returned to human form at the light of the morning. With all beastial cravings from the ‘wolves within the men distant, the trio began making breakfast complete with a fresh batch of pastries.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>MC noticed a few horses in the distance approaching. Upon observing the figures perched on the striding animals, MC knew this was the moment she had seen a couple weeks prior.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling deeply, summoning courage, MC emphatically waved at the encroaching trio. She had witnessed enough from her vision to know these were kind people and they genuinely cared for Saeran. Yet, while she may have an idea of who they are, these people hadn’t ever met MC. She would need to handle this professionally. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you MC?” inquired a woman with short, brown hair as she and her horse strode closer than the other two behind her.</p><p> </p><p>MC nodded, lowering into a respectful curtsy. “Yes, I am. I’ve been expecting you.” MC roamed her gaze across each of them, deliberately greeting them by their names. “Jaehee, King Jumin, and” -- she smiled -- “Saeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may rise,” Jumin cited, his grey eyes stark and precise, pulling on his reins to halt his horse. The king added, “And I must request, while we’re posing as everyday folk, no title is necessary. We are dressed and have been traveling as commoners, it would be out of place for such etiquette.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing to rise fully, MC eyed him curiously. She doubted much went unnoticed by him, not only from his position but from simply who he was. </p><p> </p><p>She shrugged, saying, “If that is what you wish.” </p><p> </p><p>“You know our names and you were waiting for us,” Jaehee puzzled together, warm brown eyes closely analyzing MC. “How’d you know?”</p><p> </p><p>MC impishly smirked, lacing her hands innocently behind her back. “You called me by name as well. I can only assume you know of my talents.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee froze, caught by surprise by MC’s acute wit. The third person in their troupe -- Saeyoung -- gently chuckled. Swiftly, he dismounted from his horse.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really that shocked, Jaehee?” commented Saeyoung, a knowing smirk and hooded golden eyes landing on MC. His gaze roved over her inquisitively, thoughts turning. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s known about us for months.”</p><p> </p><p>As Saeyoung stalked closer, his horse close behind his shoulders, MC absorbed his features. Part of her felt startled at how similar Saeyoung appeared compared to Saeran. The same slope of the bridge on their nose, the angle of their jawline. Even the curve of their eyes were identical. </p><p> </p><p>From the vision, MC knew that before Saeran’s transformation, the brothers shared the same vibrant red hair and sun-kissed eyes. If Saeran still had those characteristics, MC would’ve had a difficult time deciphering between the two. Although likely not, Saeran’s personality shone on its own.</p><p> </p><p>MC chuckled, shaking her head. “My abilities aren’t <em> that </em> efficient. But yes, I had a vision of your arrival a couple weeks previously.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Jumin and Jaehee had dismounted from their horses. By now, the three visitors stood near MC regarding her without knowing what to expect. Jaehee stood straight beside Jumin, who brushed some of his dark hair away from his eyes. Saeyoung fidgeted with the reins he held, still staring at MC questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you must know why we’re here,” supplied Jumin, not bothering with semantics.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” MC admitted.</p><p> </p><p>The dimness in Saeyoung’s expression brightened to hope. Dropping his reins, he staggered a couple steps, before wavering on his balance. Jaehee placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Saeyoung suddenly looked like a man starved and MC noticed the dark rings under his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“T-then...Sae-Saeran. Is he -- here? Is-is he safe? H-how is he?” Saeyoung stammered, hardly able to contain any composure.</p><p> </p><p>MC gave him a small smile, her gaze sad upon discovery Saeyoung must’ve been out of his wits worried for Saeran this entire time they’ve been separated. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s here and he’s safe,” MC answered quickly. </p><p> </p><p>The hope on Saeyoung’s face shines even brighter. “Can I see him?”</p><p> </p><p>MC nods. “Of course. Let me go get him.” She turns to Jumin and Jaehee. “Please, come and relax inside while they talk. I have tea freshly brewed and we have plenty left over from breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we couldn’t possibly impose,” began Jaehee, blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“Then <em> I </em> will,” Jumin softly said. “We haven't eaten yet today. I would be more than happy to try some local delights.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee rolls her eyes and sighs. “Of course, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>MC kindly smiles at them and beckons them to follow her. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you’re making <em> me </em> anxious, Saeran,” remarked Zen, bouncing a leg as he sat on some furniture in front of the blazing fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran, who had been pacing relentlessly for hours, ran a shaky hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m just a little…” Saeran muttered, heaving a sigh. “I don’t think I can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you can! He’s your brother, he’ll be so relieved to see you!” chimed Yoosung, who had arrived earlier after breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>After gaining Saeran’s permission, MC briefly explained the situation of Saeyoung and the other’s arrival today to Zen and Yoosung. She didn’t go into detail, but mentioned something that was out of Saeran’s control happened between him and Saeyoung. Fortunately, the two men didn’t inquire heavily, though their curiosity simmered brightly on their expressions. </p><p> </p><p>MC had left the cabin shortly beforehand, stating the group would be arriving any moment. Her vision had been clear on the time of day so she went outside to welcome them.</p><p> </p><p>But, the closer it got to the predetermined timeframe, Saeran was a jumble of frazzled nerves. He hadn’t seen Saeyoung since the last moon cycle and for a very good reason. Although MC confessed Saeyoung had appeared concerned in her vision from a couple weeks ago, Saeran couldn’t help himself. Sure, Saeyoung cared for his brother, Saeran knew this; but what if he’s secretly afraid? What if he came here to hunt down Saeran as an act of revenge?</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t know what I...what I did…” Saeran mumbled timidly, rubbing his arms, glancing away from having to look at the other two men in the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you did. What matters is what you do <em> now </em>,” advised Zen, with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran met Zen’s stare, feeling himself settle somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>“I know if it was my brother, I would be so happy to see him,” continued Zen, “no matter <em> what </em> happened before. Family is important and you’re lucky to have him still. Try to patch things up. It doesn’t have to be today. It doesn’t have to be tomorrow. Take your time. You’ll find you’ll have less regret.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Deafening silence.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosung whistled low. “Wow. That was the most wisdom I think you’ve ever uttered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh?!” exclaimed Zen, whipping his head to look at the blonde fae. “What are you talking about? I’m a fountain of wisdom!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>.” Yoosung rolled his eyes, smiling. “That was easily something MC would say.”</p><p> </p><p>Zen straightened his sleeves, huffing. “Hmph. Well, where do you think I learned it from?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it's about time. You’ve known her for over twenty years and you <em> finally </em> learn a few tricks,” quipped Yoosung.</p><p> </p><p>“I know plenty of tricks!” Zen proclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you do? Roll over, boy!” teased Yoosung, widely grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a dog!” Zen crossed his arms trying to suppress a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosung snickered, nudging Zen’s shoulder. “Sure you are. A big, overgrown puppy!”</p><p> </p><p>The two men abruptly stopped their spirited banter when a peal of laughter caught their attention. Glancing over, they saw Saeran doubling over, laughing heartily. Realizing this is the most relaxed they’ve seen him all afternoon, Yoosung and Zen smiled, deflating into laughter themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping for air to collect himself momentarily, Saeran commented, “Thanks, guys. I needed that.”</p><p> </p><p>It was okay. Sure, Saeran still felt the needles of guilt weave into his gut, but he knew that no matter what happened today he had a home here. MC and her friends would be here for him if he was left by the wayside and he felt hopeful they wouldn’t leave him alone.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, the humor between the three of them began to quell. Saeran tensed his shoulders slightly when he heard the approach of familiar voices. His breath knotted in his lungs and he felt rooted to the floor, unable to even dare to think of moving.</p><p> </p><p>The front door opened.</p><p> </p><p>MC stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>Upon noticing Saeran’s uneasiness, she smiled gently. Her golden meadow-like irises softened and the familiar rose-vanilla aroma washed over Saeran. Deeply he inhaled, grateful to fill his lungs. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ready? </em> Her lips mouthed to him.</p><p> </p><p>Straightening his back, Saeran fought through the apprehension packing in his muscles. He didn’t know what to expect, but Saeran knew he needed to resolve this. He owed it to Saeyoung. Whatever happens, will happen. Saeran will do his best to pick up the pieces of whatever’s leftover. And he won’t be alone while doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Giving MC a tiny smirk, he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Widening the front door, two familiar figures enter; Jumin with Jaehee followed closely behind. They both pause after they cross into the threshold, eyes barely registering the rest of the interior of the cabin and solely landing on Saeran. Their eyes widen before their faces warm with smiles and soft relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Saeran, it’s so good to see you,” begins Jaehee, stepping further into the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re glad to see you’re well. You’ve left us quite worried after your departure,” inputs Jumin, striding to Saeran’s side and gently squeezing his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran smirks at them, blushing slightly. “S-sorry for the trouble…”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t matter now,” responds Jumin, inspecting Saeran inquisitively. “What matters is that you’re safe and we were able to find you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran flicks a glance at the front door, still wide open. Waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Saeyoung’s out there, isn’t he?” he remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Both Jumin and Jaehee nod.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran inhales again. “Okay. I’ll go talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking past his two friends, Saeran stops short of exiting the hut when his gaze lands on MC leaning against a nearby wall. Their eyes lock. Saeran hesitates, tempted to sneak and hide away in their room they share. However, MC gives him an encouraging smile with a wink. She knows all will be well, and something about that puts Saeran further at ease.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he smiles back and marches outside, closing the door behind him, effectively isolating himself from any reinforcement from the inner dwelling of the cabin. He’s on his own, ready to take whatever Saeyoung decides is appropriate in recompense. </p><p> </p><p>Before he barely steps off from the porch, Saeran’s advanced hearing barely picks up an utterance threading above a breath:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Saeran --” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A distinct pair of arms wrap themselves around Saeran, pulling him tightly into a confining yet warm embrace. Saeran recognized the warmth. It was the solace he sought when they were abandoned on the streets, the protective haven that kept him grounded despite countless temptations to go down other distasteful routes. Arms he had unconsciously relied on his entire life for support.</p><p> </p><p>At this, Saeran broke.</p><p> </p><p>All hesitancy and anxiety blurred into regret, shame, and overbearing remorse. He shouldn't have left the way he did. He shouldn’t have hurt Saeyoung. He shouldn’t have abandoned his brother. There were many things he shouldn’t have done and it all overfilled his emotions, spilling over Saeran’s capacity.</p><p> </p><p>Knees buckling, weight shifting, Saeran crumples to the ground. Saeyoung, also overcome with his own onslaught of emotions upon seeing his dear twin brother, chases after him and continues to cradle Saeran in his arms. Saeran -- with a viselike grip -- clutches onto Saeyoung, burying his face into his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Saeyoung…” he sobs, body quivering. “I’m sorry. I’m <em> so </em> sorry. I shouldn't --- I never meant for it to happen. I never meant to hurt you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh..that doesn’t matter now. I’m so happy, Saeran. I missed you,” Saeyoung rushed out into reassuring whispers, slightly trembling as well.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran missed him too, but he doesn’t deserve to say that. Instead he sniffles, continuing, “I didn’t mean to leave. It sorta… happened. I <em> knew </em> I needed help. I can’t explain it. And next thing I knew I was here…” </p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung nodded over Saeran’s shoulder, delicately rubbing circles on his back. He responds, shakily, “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain.” He pulls back, cupping Saeran’s face. “I may not have understood at first, but then I did. I just wanted to find you. I was worried.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran feels a rock of guilt sink into the pit of his stomach. He never intended for Saeyoung to feel that way, but at the time, all conscious control over himself was out of his hands. He looks down, biting his lips and eyes overcast with shame. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Saeran weakly apologizes. “I never wanted any of this to happen. I wished everyday I wasn’t bitten. I wish I could take back what I did…”</p><p> </p><p>“Saeran…” Saeyoung exhales, thumbing away his brother’s tears. </p><p> </p><p>Squeezes his eyes shut, preparing for what he needed to say and bracing himself for the worst. “I-I don’t expect you to for-forgive me. But… I want you to know I didn’t mean it…” Helplessly, he clenches Saeyoung’s shoulders. “...I didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Saeran, look at me,” requested Saeyoung. When Saeran hesitated, he added, “Please?”</p><p> </p><p>Mint-green eyes fixed onto gold. It still made Saeyoung’s stomach jolt in surprise at times, that their once identical eyes were now vastly different. Except, the emotions welling behind the starkly vibrant eyes of Saeran along with the soft demeanor on the edges of his expression always reminded Saeyoung that Saeran was still his brother. Nothing else about him changed.</p><p> </p><p>Relieved all over again, Saeyoung pressed his forehead against Saeran’s, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I know you didn’t mean any of it,” Saeyoung declared softly. The corner of his mouth upticked in a smirk, golden irises flashing. “I forgave you the moment it happened. You’re my brother. Nothing could make me hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran didn’t know what to say. So he didn’t say anything. He sniffled, softly crying and shut his eyes, soaking in Saeyoung’s words.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, the tears ebbed, and the brothers wiped them away with nervous chuckles. Gently, Saeyoung coaxed them into standing, where he properly observed their surroundings of the quaint cabin in the middle of a peaceful forest.</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is where you’ve been staying,” mused Saeyoung, still absorbing the details around them.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran followed his eyes, also glancing around. “Uhh...ye-yeah…”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung beams at his brother. “It’s nice here. I can tell how tranquil it feels.”</p><p> </p><p>Perking up, Saeran felt his heart leap slightly. “I could show you around, if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? MC wouldn’t mind?” he inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran shakes his head. “There’s no reason for her <em> to </em> mind. She explained to me that she doesn’t own this land, she’s merely borrowing it while she’s living here.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung quirks a brow in thought, adding in, “That’s an interesting way to think of it.” He nods. “Well, okay then! Give me the grand tour!”</p><p> </p><p>And so, for the next while, Saeran proceeded to escort Saeyoung around the property. He proudly presented the garden, introducing his brother to the strangely exciting sight of a watermelon. Appropriately, Saeyoung balked, then pestered Saeran if they could eat it.</p><p> </p><p>“No. MC grew this, we would need her permission,” Saeran refused.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, c’mon Saeran! You said so yourself she’s borrowing this place. That includes the watermelon too!” begged Saeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran resolutely shook his head. “That doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung flings his arms around Saeran, pulling a sad and petty expression. “But I’m a guest! It’s the hospitable thing to giiiveee meee soooommeee~”</p><p> </p><p>Inwardly, Saeran groaned, only slightly annoyed. Jeez, he’d forgotten how obnoxious his brother could be. And here he was worrying about Saeyoung’s wellbeing this entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re wasting time,” Saeran stated, dragging a cackling Saeyoung behind him into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>After a short -- but not short enough walk, due to Saeyoung’s energetic pestering -- the twins arrived at the waterfall. Upon seeing it’s glistening water and clear crashes, Saeyoung froze.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally. Peace…” murmured Saeran, sighing out.</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful!” exclaimed Saeyoung, clearly oblivious to his brother’s reprieve.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran smiles. “I trained in meditating here quite a bit. The sounds of the waterfall overpower everything else so I could focus.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung glances at him, remarking, “That’s right. Your hearing is…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ye-yeah…” Saeran blushes, somewhat embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead stares thoughtfully at his brother for several moments, contemplating. “Does it still bother you talking about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as it used to,” exhaled Saeran. “I had a lot of time to reflect and think about things while I was here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, is it okay if I ask you how the full moon went?” wondered Saeyoung, careful to approach this topic.</p><p> </p><p>During this time in finding Saeran’s whereabouts after he had healed, Saeyoung imagined many scenarios in his mind. He’d been expecting Saeran to express self-loathing, guilt, shame, and an undeniable visage of someone who was at war with themself. Ever since Saeran had been bitten, this was the kind of person Saeran was becoming. It frightened Saeyoung more than Lycanthropy itself, it felt like he was losing his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Upon reuniting, Saeyoung anticipated Saeran’s strong emotions. However, after his question, Saeyoung saw the light green in Saeran’s eyes sparkle. Small roses bloomed on his cheeks as his posture straightened. A far-off look flourished across his demeanor and it was as if the air shifted into something brighter. No, <em> Saeran </em> looked brighter.</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung’s breath stifled, realization dawning on him. Saeran is… happy.</p><p> </p><p>“It was wonderful,” Saeran answered. He beamed at Saeyoung. “I had full control and it was a wonderful experience!”<br/><br/></p><p>Saeyoung felt the pinpricks of tears behind his eyes. Choking them back and clearing his throat, Saeyoung grinned. “Oh, really? I would love to hear <em> all </em> about it! That is… if you want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Saeran smirked. “I would be happy to. Are you… comfortable with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling, Saeyoung responds, “Of course! I want to know everything!”</p><p> </p><p>The twinkling light in Saeran’s irises expanded in hope and merriment. Nodding, he began to recount all that occurred when he arrived on MC’s doorstep. He shared about the training, all the discipline MC taught him, Yoosung and Zen, the Faery Dance, and even admitted the feelings he had grown for MC.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation went on into the early evening, the sky shifting from a vivid blue to warm horizons of orangish-red.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran fidgeted, blushing and staring down at his feet. “I-I know it’s selfish -- after everything I’ve done -- but, I don’t think I can return to the royal guard…”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung tilted his head curiously. “What for? Is it because you’re a werewolf? You know Jumin doesn't care about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t deny that’s part of it. And I know he won’t treat me differently. But, I can’t put him at risk with other kingdoms. That’s besides the point”-- Saeran hastily adds before Saeyoung could interrupt him -- “I want to stay...with MC.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it surprised Saeyoung, he can’t say he didn’t understand where Saeran was coming from. The twins had never experienced romantic love before, and while Saeyoung couldn’t grasp Saeran’s emotions he could comprehend the impact MC had on Saeran. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever magic she had gifted Saeran had brought water to an otherwise wilting flower. She may not have gallavantly rescued Saeran from a tower, however she had given Saeran the support and resources to heal himself. Saeyoung may not know MC very well, from what little he had gathered from meeting her along with the rumors of her reputation were all that Saeyoung had to reference. </p><p> </p><p>Except, witnessing the dazzling transformation of his brother, how effortlessly Saeran’s expressing his feelings and thoughts -- it’s evident the positive influence MC gave Saeran. A gift so precious Saeyoung had no right to interfere, no matter how he may feel. </p><p> </p><p>Wrapping an arm around Saeran’s shoulders, he leaned into his brother, widely grinning. “If that’s what you want, Saeran, then you should answer it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-? Are you sure you’re okay with that?” gasped Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn't I be? I would have to be blind to deny the effect she has on you. And from what I can see, it’s for the better,” Saeyoung happily declared. “I’ll miss you Saeran, but I want you to be happy. If you’ll find happiness here then that’s all I care about.”</p><p> </p><p>Bashfully, Saeran smiles, glancing to his side. “Thanks Saeyoung. That really means a lot to me…”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung winks. “MC must be a pretty special lady, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Saeran answers, “She’s perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about time you two are back. Do something, they’ve been at each other's throats for <em> ages </em>,” complained Yoosung, defeatedly leaning against the side of the cabin. His appearance glamorized to hide his fae characteristics and seem human.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” asked Saeran, eyes flicking to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Why our esteemed diamond of the theatre and the king of the people,” Yoosung replied, drenching with sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Puzzled, the brothers entered the cabin with a pale Yoosung following them at a safe distance. Upon entering, they were surprised to view Zen standing, bristling with tension. Jaehee and Jumin reamined seated. MC stood beside Zen, calmly coaxing him with silence yet firm gestures to keep him at a distance.</p><p> </p><p>“-- You take that back!” shouted Zen, crimson irises flashing.</p><p> </p><p>“This is delicious tea, MC,” complimented Jumin, taking a sip from his cup.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks... ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your own making?” Jumin pressed, pointedly ignoring Zen.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” MC nods. “Family recipe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Don’t ignore me after you’ve insulted me!” lashed Zen.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaehee, we must acquire the recipe and attempt to make our own back at the castle,” Jumin suggested, continuing with his charade.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Jaehee’s shoulders deflate. “You always get like this in your moods. Please apologize to Zen and then we can move on.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms, Saeran’s mouth upticked in a wry smirk. “Not playing nice, Jumin?”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung joins in, rolling his eyes quite embellished. “We leave you for nary any amount of time and you’ve already caused a ruckus?” Saeyoung clicks his tongue, smiling. “Not very <em> kingly </em> of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jumin quirks a brow at the brothers. “I don’t see why I should apologize for my personal opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’d you say to him?” asked Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>Zen cuts in before anyone could answer, flinging a stern finger pointed at Jumin. “He began by commenting that I smell like a wet dog -- which I do not!” </p><p> </p><p>“I only mentioned it happens to smell like a wet dog. Not my fault if you took offense when there was none founded,” chimed Jumin.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Then, </em>upon discovering what I do for a living he continues to insult my career! Slandering the theatre!” Zen exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Stage life is a paltry means for an ambitious future. It requires hardly any effort on one’s part. And there’s more to apply one’s talents outside of the theatre,” Jumin remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have you know that acting takes quite a toll on the body and mind,” growled Zen, teeth on the edge of feral. “We are out there at the crack of dawn memorizing our lines and --”</p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted to know the inner details of stage acting I would’ve pursued it myself. Thank you, Zen,” interrupted Jumin, hardly interested.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a hand on Zen’s shoulder, MC coaxes him to sit back down and try to ingest his tea, murmuring low for his hearing that it would stifle his resentment. Grumbling, Zen obliges, trusting his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with reclaiming some peace back into her household, MC rounds on Jumin, her gaze gentle yet firm. Saeran’s eyes widened, he recognized that look from his training.</p><p> </p><p>“Jumin,” MC commenced, “I respect that you may have your own manner of speaking when you are in the comfort of your own walls or when dealing with ruling a kingdom. However, Zen is like a brother to me. You don’t have to be his friend, but please try to exercise respect to mine and his friendship.”</p><p> </p><p>Jumin’s eyes enlarged in astonishment. He paled slightly before regaining composure; clearing his throat and nodding. “Of course, you’re right. I lapsed in common courtesy. Please accept my apologies.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung whistled low. Leaning to Saeran, he whispered, “Fearless, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran snorted. “You don’t even know the half of it.”</p><p> </p><p>The brothers chuckled to themselves. Abruptly, Yoosung leaned in, also whispering, “What are we laughing at…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jumin,” said MC, smiling. The firmness on the edges of her expression softening somewhat. “I appreciate your understanding. Now, with that out of the way, I invite you all to stay for dinner!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee raises a hand in protest, knitting her brows. “MC, we couldn’t possibly cause any further trouble…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no trouble,” MC states. She raises her gaze shortly to the ceiling, pondering, before she adds, “But, I wouldn’t object to assistance in making dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help!” Yoosung volunteers.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too,” chimes Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” MC expresses to them. “Gather anything you both feel like eating from the garden. Jaehee” -- she beckons the other woman -- “come with me and I’ll give you some tea bundles to take with you. I’ll also teach you my method of making tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee smiles, blushing. “Y-yes. That would be most kind.”</p><p> </p><p>The remainder of the evening was spent with Saeran and Yoosung cooking dinner while MC taught Jaehee the delicate and meticulous process of making her herbal teas. Saeyoung distracted Zen and Jumin from continuing to heatedly argue. Zen took Saeyoung’s mischievous antics and jokes in stride, only becoming irritated when Jumin would speak. </p><p> </p><p>When the meal was ready, they ate around the fire and continued to converse. They even had watermelon for dessert, which became a rousing success. Zen brought out some mead and shared it with everyone -- Jumin included, much to his chagrin. To Jumin’s credit, he remained mindful of MC’s declaration from earlier. To put it mildly, he tolerated Zen.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, it turned out to be a rather pleasant evening. Saeran absorbed the familiar faces, some he’s known most of his life and others he’s quickly come to care about. Especially one, with honey-gold orbs shimmering in his direction by his side. MC laced her fingers with his, sharing his smile.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>When the evening began to wind down and all parties were starting to feel drowsy, Jaehee was the first to stand, straightening out her attire.</p><p> </p><p>“MC, thank you for the kindness and hospitality you’ve shown us. However, we have quite a journey back to the castle and we must bid farewell for tonight,” Jaehee conveyed, gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you leaving so soon?” inquired MC. “You’re more than welcome to stay for as long as you like. There’s actually an inn at the village.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee perked up. “Oh?” She glances at Jumin. “Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Jumin considers for a moment. Decidedly, he answers, “A short vacation is in order. We can find respite in a few days of rest before we commence our return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful! Zen can show you the way to the inn. He stays there all the time when he visits me.” MC mischievously grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Why are you volunteering me without my knowledge,” cracks Zen, puffing his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>MC snickers, ruffling his hair. “You just heard me. You’ve been informed.”</p><p> </p><p>"Bossy as always," Zen scoffs, smoothing out his hair. Demurely, he smirks. “You’re lucky we’re friends, MC.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why, I count my fortunes everyday, Zenny.” The two friends chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>As the group begins to filter out of the cabin and mount their horses, Yoosung offers to accompany them back to town with Zen to ensure safe passage across the forest. Before MC crosses the doorway, Saeyoung calls from behind her:</p><p> </p><p>“MC? May I have a private word with you for a moment?”</p><p> </p><p>MC and Saeran pause. Saeran glances at MC and she winks at him, encouraging him to wait outside. Complying, Saeran shifts his gaze in question at his brother before closing the front door behind him as he exits.</p><p> </p><p>The fire snaps and crackles in the hearth. Its blazing warmth circulating and bringing a cozy quality to the cabin. </p><p> </p><p>MC squirms under Saeyoung’s deliberating gaze, those irises smouldering like a pair of erupting suns. It’s not very often MC feels nervous around others, however, as this is Saeran’s twin brother she can’t help but want his approval. She usually had a knack for reading people, except with Saeyoung in this moment left her puzzling a mystery. </p><p> </p><p>“MC.” She flinches when Saeyoung begins. “Words… can’t even describe my appreciation for what you’ve done for my brother. I’m eternally in your debt.”</p><p> </p><p>MC smiles, heart glowing within her chest. She blushes slightly before shaking her head. “It’s no trouble. This is what I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung smirked sadly at her, memories flitting in the back of his mind. “You didn’t meet Saeran before. He was… becoming a stranger. It worried me. I thought I was losing my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>MC nods in understanding, words lost to her. </p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung pressed on. “It was startlingly clear it wasn’t the bite itself that was changing him. It was his reaction <em> to </em> the bite. After he… after…” Saeyoung swallowed thickly. “After he attacked me and disappeared, I was frightened I would never see him again. I wanted to find him. Set things right. And, if he decided he didn’t want to be in my life anymore, I would’ve accepted our fate.”</p><p> </p><p>Scratching the back of his head anxiously, Saeyoung’s cheeks also flush a light pink. He resumes, “So, you can understand my genuine enjoyment when I saw Saeran was not only healthy of body and mind, but of his soul too. He’s grown a lot since he’s been here. I have my brother back.” His sunnydew gaze flickers back to MC. “And I have <em> you </em> to thank for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheeks blooming into red, MC shakes her head again, waving away his words. “I only gave him a foundation of where to begin. And really, Saeran did most of the work. He had to be willing for the results he wanted to manifest.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung chuckles, noting, “Modesty, eh? It’s quite alright to acknowledge your accomplishments, MC. Your reputation doesn’t precede you for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Quirking a brow, MC counters, “I could say the same thing about you and Saeran. ‘The Choi Twins; the Han monarchy’s finest and fiercest royal guard dogs.’”</p><p> </p><p>Not expecting MC’s joke, Saeyoung bursts out laughing. He quickly adds, “Saeran in the most literal sense!”</p><p> </p><p>MC also joins him in laughter, her uneasiness from earlier long since dissipated. “If this past full moon taught me anything, Saeran is more like a puppy!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Is he?” Saeyoung straightens, eyebrows shooting up to nearly his hairline. “Is that what he’s like now?! Tell me <em> all </em> about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jubilantly, MC walks closer to Saeyoung, recounting the details of the past full moon. Obviously, she omitted the intimate events of the first day. However, she described the developments of Saeran’s frequent visits, playful demeanor, and abundance of gifts he left for her. All the while, Saeyoung attempted to stifle his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh man, he’s really like a lovesick puppy. <em> So </em> adorable!” Saeyoung remarks after MC finishes. “I <em> have </em> to see this on the full moon!”</p><p> </p><p>She snickers. “You should! I think it would be an excellent idea for you to visit on the next cycle.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung gasps. “That’s a fantastic suggestion! I’ll do it! Maybe I can even pet his fur -- it always looked <em> so </em> fluffy!”</p><p> </p><p>As their laughter died down into soft chuckles, Saeyoung admits, “I’m glad to have met you, MC. I’m eager to get to know you more. I’m sure in no time we’ll see each other as family.”</p><p> </p><p>MC regards him gently. “You’re already part of my family, Saeyoung. You’re welcome into these woods whenever you so desire. My door will always be open.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeyoung graciously beams. “And I wholeheartedly support Saeran’s decision to remain with you. His days will be filled with happiness here.”</p><p> </p><p>Small tears prick the sides of MC’s eyes. Saeyoung will never know the amount of significance his words of approval have granted her. The pair share a warm embrace before they ready to exit the cabin. The conversation between Saeyoung and MC couldn’t have gone more exceptionally.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>With the three visitors ascending their saddles on the horses, Zen and Yoosung prepared to lead them to the village. The forest sent its melodies of composed sounds drifting to accompany the group.</p><p> </p><p>MC abruptly pulled Saeran to her side, whispering low, “Shouldn’t you tell Jumin about your decision?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Saeran’s turn to wink at her. “I’ll tell him tomorrow when they visit again.”</p><p> </p><p>MC nods and silently agrees with Saeran. Their day had been supplied with enough excitement for a while. Saeran had time to inform Jumin of his plan to remain with MC.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehee expressed her interest in attending one of Zen and his troupe’s shows. Zen assured he could obtain her free passage and seating as his way of demonstrating gratitude towards her fascination. It then went sideways when Jumin inferred he would simply hire and request Zen and his troupe’s presence to perform one of their shows at his castle -- Zen <em> loudly </em> objected.</p><p> </p><p>Zen forbade his acting group from <em> ever </em> performing in front of the likes of Jumin. It didn’t matter how much Jumin offered in compensation. Possibly, to either persuade or annoy Zen further, Yoosung pointed out Zen could accept Jumin;s offer and use the opportunity as an opportunity to educate Jumin about the rigors and benefits of stage acting. Saeyoung fueled both sides of Jumin and Zen, mischievously building the fire for his own amusement. </p><p> </p><p>MC and Saeran sent the group off at their departure for the evening with wholehearted spirited beckonings and promises to come by again and they would be waiting. The group waved back at them as their forms retreated the further they wandered into the woods, their animated conversations fluttering behind them.</p><p> </p><p>After the group’s silhouettes melded into the shadows of the forest, vanishing from their sight and from their hearing; MC and Saeran turned back to their home. They strode casually, hands interlocked diligently. Upon entering the threshold, the comfortable air around them became suddenly heavy --</p><p> </p><p>“Finally…”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran swiftly slammed the door closed. He pushed MC against it, his arm caging her in on one side while the other wove through her long hair, cradling the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“...I have you all to myself,” he noted, voice low and even. Saeran loomed above MC, his shadow cascading over her. His mint-green eyes radiated flecks of a familiar need, a coy smirk growing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>MC shivered in the best way. Reaching up, she clutched onto the lapels of his outfit, pulling him closer. Noses brushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Eager?” she asked, her own impish grin spreading wide on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Hotly, Saeran breathed into the hollow of her neck, kissing and nipping down the column. MC faintly gasps, her hold on his outfit tightening.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” he mused, tongue tracing her jawline, tipping her head back. Exposing more of her appetizing throat. “So… a ‘puppy’, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>MC’s eyes shoot open. Her cheeks redden, shifting the weight on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you heard that…?” she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran grinned against her cheek. He exhaled a chuckle, “Yeah, I heard that…”</p><p> </p><p>Audibly, MC gulped. Her heart beat flew into her throat, wildly thrumming in her ears. Her mind spun in circles searching for an answer, a rebuttal; anything to add to this game Saeran was playing. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Saeran pounced on her lips. Instantly, her mind went blank. Their tongues rove and swirled. Saeran plunged deep, exploring the caverns of her mouth, devouring her rose-vanilla, and inhaling all the breath MC had to give. They kissed until her lips began to ache, his grip on the back of her head firm yet steady. Curtly, Saeran reeled back, cutting off their kiss long before MC was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging lungfuls of air, MC seized Saeran’s shoulders, attempting to resume where he had ended. Her lips throbbed and she knew they would bruise, but MC couldn’t bring herself to care. She only needed Saeran’s lips for sustenance presently.</p><p> </p><p>Darkly, Saeran snickered. His lips taunting mere inches from hers, refusing to bridge the gap. His hand released the back of her head, traveling down to the valley between her breasts. He further tantalized MC with flicking his thumb over her hardening nipples. She moaned breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess…” Saeran growled thickly in the back of his throat. “I could eat you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sae-Saeran… please…” she begged, voice fragmenting.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, my love?” he continued to tease, licking her lips though never committing to what MC desperately pined for. “Do you <em> want </em> to be gobbled up by the big, bad wolf?”</p><p> </p><p>MC couldn’t answer, the trembling need between her legs blossoming into a tingling fire. Instead, she keened and tried to press against Saeran’s lips; which he easily dodged.</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s what my princess wants…”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran swept into MC and she took all of him, exchanging their love endlessly in the paradise they had made for themselves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THE END.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND IT'S DONE!! Thank you so much everyone for reading!! Originally this fanfic was supposed to be way shorter, like 10k words. But then it grew a life of it's own. I truly had so much fun writing this and reimagining everyone, trying to tackle their personalities, while implementing fun references to the game -- I had a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it too!!</p><p>I still plan on writing another chapter but it'll be ENTIRELY smut and non-plot. Just because I feel bad for only giving you guys one sex scene out of seven chapters. I'll get it up when I can!</p><p>ALSO! I wanna write more fics related to "When the Wolf Met Little Red." I kinda wanna make a fanfic of Zen/Jumin which would be a sequel to this. Is that ship still alive??? O.o Would you guys be interested in reading something like that?? I just wanna write boys in love ToT</p><p>Additionally, I wanna make short, one-shot prequels to "When the Wolf Met Little Red." One would be about MC and Zen's friendship, and how he became a werewolf. And the other one-shot prequel would follow Saeran's life before he met MC and how he became a werewolf.</p><p>Would any of these sequel/prequel fics to "When the Wolf Met Little Red" be something you guys would interested in reading? I may write them anyway just because they would be interesting challenges :) Let me know!! &lt;3</p><p>Thank you again for reading and I love you all &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. After the Wolf Met Little Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pure, indulgent smut. That's all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for: Mild BDSM, switching Dom/Sub roles, verbal humiliation, and explicit content. Lots of consent, references to pre-arranged discussions.</p><p>Remember to have safe, but fun sex. Be sure to have 100% consent from all involving parties. Communication is the most important thing in all relationships in life, and especially with BDSM/kink. Aftercare is essential.</p><p>If none of this tickles your fancy, please turn away now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>AFTER THE WOLF MET LITTLE RED.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Over there.” Saeran points ahead of them, whispering below his breath.</p><p> </p><p>MC peeks over the bushes, careful to minimize her movements so as to not allow any sound escape. Her gaze lands on the unsuspecting deer grazing on the grass in front of them. </p><p> </p><p>Readjusting her red hood slightly, MC draws her bow back. String taut, the sharpened arrow trained on the prey in front of them. Her hands tremble from the tension. Slowly, MC exhales, releasing her hold. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shuck! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Together, Saeran and MC watched their arrow strike true. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran grins at MC, affectionately squeezing her shoulder. He’s the first to emerge from their hiding place behind the bushes, hearing alert for any potential nearby threats. When he feels the immediate area is safe enough, Saeran beckons behind him. MC strides to his side, dragging a handcrafted wooden sled behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice shot,” complimented Saeran as he muses over the fallen animal. “Quick and painless.”</p><p> </p><p>MC sighs in relief, hand on her chest. “Thank goodness.”</p><p> </p><p>The pair pay their respects to the deer, then Saeran lifts it as if it weighed nothing, and places it on the sled. He expectantly holds his hand out for the sled’s reins.</p><p> </p><p>Arching a brow, MC shakes her head. “I got it, Saeran. I can drag it back.”</p><p> </p><p>“MC, I insist. We’ve been tracking this animal all day and we have a ways back to the hunting hut,” Saeran reasoned. </p><p> </p><p>MC flickers between the reins in her hand and Saeran. She asks, “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran chuckles. “I have enough strength for the both of us. Allow me to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in agreement, MC relents, giving the sled’s reins to him. It didn’t take much to convince her, she was already feeling cold from their hunt of the day. Besides, Saeran had the benefits of his ‘wolf strength and stamina. He had plenty of reserves remaining.</p><p> </p><p>The couple make their way back to the hunting cabin, holding hands, ever in love as always. The days were growing shorter, nights were becoming colder. There was a promise of snow on the way with the crisp air and frost laying glistening sheets over the environment. </p><p> </p><p>Approaching the shelter they had been residing for the past couple days, the two set to work to prepare the deer for future consumption. The frigid quality to the air would delay rotting; and with the onslaught of snow they’re expecting, they could utilize the ice for further preservation. The area MC had casted wards to repel any scavengers for the preparation of the meat they would acquire. With the added presence of Saeran, predators were likely to remain away as well. </p><p> </p><p>With the dropping of temperature, MC and Saeran were forced to hunt further from their home than usual as prey tended to wander further for more food. It was a reality MC is accustomed to, hence the hunting hut her family had built out here. Recalling the events of the near grizzly attack she had encountered earlier in the fall, Saeran was all too eager to accompany MC on her hunting trek. They weren’t in a hurry to return home either as Yoosung remained behind to look over things in their absence.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the deer meat wasn’t for MC, but rather for Saeran as the full moon was approaching in a couple weeks. From previous several moon cycles, Saeran had provided MC with plenty of meat she had preserved to cook with during the winter months. While MC had an insulated shed to grow certain vegetables and fruits during the colder season, there was merely enough to be sides for a meal. </p><p> </p><p>Completing their tasks, Saeran and MC warmed themselves up by the fire in the hut’s hearth. They cleaned themselves with boiling water, relaxing for the rest of the early evening and rewarding themselves with a hearty meal and delicate caresses.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take this off,” stated Saeran, pushing off MC’s red cloak.</p><p> </p><p>MC shirks it off her shoulders, playfully remarking, “And here I thought red was my color.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran snorts, catching her joke. “Don’t be silly. Every color compliments you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ducking her head, MC furiously blushes. “Sweet-talker.”</p><p> </p><p>Grinning, Saeran kisses her. “You like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening her mouth to counter, MC’s voice lodges in her throat as she’s caught off guard by Saeran immersing his tongue within her mouth. He licks the back of her teeth, their tongues tumbling in their heated tango. MC straightens her arms out behind her, supporting Saeran’s weight as he leans into her, inhaling her sweetly floral scent.</p><p> </p><p>Gradually, their kiss ended and the pair are left chasing after their breaths. Saeran burrows into the column of her slender neck, lightly trailing small kisses along her collarbone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better…” he comments, pleased to have MC’s rose-vanilla aroma waft around him once more with the removal of the enchanted cloak.</p><p> </p><p>With Saeran distracted, MC takes this moment to swiftly adjust herself. Swinging a leg over Saeran’s lap, she straddles him, pressing her pounding chest against his. Saeran breaks from her collarbone briefly, tilting his head back as MC’s fingers card through his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she clutches onto his locks, exposing his neck to her. MC kisses and licks his ear, gasping hotly and allowing pathetic mewls to tease Saeran. Beneath her hips, MC feels a familiar rigidness begin to stir. Devilish thoughts flit through her mind. Without hesitancy, she grinds along the firm length.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Uhn…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>MC relishes Saeran’s moan, finding herself rubbing steady on his stiffness. She watches as his cheeks bloom red, his mint-green eyes becoming glassy, transfixed aimlessly on the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Grazing her teeth on the edge of his throat, MC cants, “Maybe the cloak was protecting me from the cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I could…” Saeran begins, breathily, “warm you… better.”</p><p> </p><p>MC chuckles against his jawline, nosing along the angle. “Could you?” She doesn’t even deliberate a moment before she hums, “I don’t think you could.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran moans again when she sucks on the corner of his jaw, a sensitive spot right below his ear. His chest lifts at the sensation. Raising his hands, Saeran traces over MC’s curves, settling on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me...show you…” he promises, his voice ragged.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls his head back further. Gasping, Saeran swiftly releases his grip.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” declares MC. Showing mercy on his arched neck, MC frees her hold on his hair and stands.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran glances at her, puzzled. “Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down to fetch her discarded red cloak, MC hangs it on a nearby hook on the wall. Briskly, she strides to stand behind Saeran, barely an inch away. Saeran can feel the frequency of her proximity, tantalizing him with her near touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Knees,” MC orders.</p><p> </p><p>Hastily, Saeran obeys. A rush of pleasure shoots down his spine at the thought of serving MC’s wishes.</p><p> </p><p>“Stare ahead,” she adds another command. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran trains his gaze on the flickering flames in the hearth. His heart began to race, reveling in the anticipation for what's to come. His thoughts turned to their countless conversations in the passing months of adding vigor to their lovemaking. They shared their fantasies and took steps to incorporating them, advancing at their pace.</p><p> </p><p>It was becoming part of their normal intimate sessions, drawing Saeran to eagerly look forward each time to their sensual activities. From their consistency, Saeran was seamlessly learning MC’s signals when she took on her role for Saeran’s fantasy. Despite his capabilities from his training as a former royal guard and the perks of his ‘wolf, it was thrilling to allow MC full control over him. Saeran absolutely loved submitting to her.</p><p> </p><p>MC made some movement behind him, reaching for something that he couldn’t see. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran felt her stand behind him once again. He straightened, tensing. Her hand wove through his cloudlike hair, massaging his scalp, garnering his attention. Saeran bit back the contented sigh at her caress.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> cannot </em> touch me,” MC forbids. “If you do --” <em> Thwack! </em> She smacks the object in her hand against the wall -- “you’ll be punished.”</p><p> </p><p>Chills chase up Saeran’s spine. A dark corner in Saeran’s mind urged to push his boundaries. He had broken her demands in the past to test her, and ultimately grew to appreciate MC’s discipline and humiliation. However, this time Saeran only sought to indulge the woman he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Saeran complies. “Yes, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” she praises. Saeran shudders from her gift. MC continues, “Unbuckle your trousers and sit on the chair.”</p><p> </p><p>Rising from the floor, Saeran deliberately makes his way to the single chair beside a small, wooden table. Their hut wasn’t large by any means, meant for temporary stays. The bed, dining, and cooking area shared a single space. It allowed easy transition for where he needed to be to satisfy his princess.</p><p> </p><p>Seating himself in the chair, it creaks slightly. MC approaches him, swaying her hips as her long, sandy hair trailed behind her seductively. Saeran’s stare wanders to the item in her grip, widening somewhat when he lands on the wooden washing paddle. The couple had utilized tools and objects in their previous intimacies and punishments. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran couldn’t stop the full body quiver at the thought of being on the receiving end of the paddle. The urging whisper within him escalated, raking the fringes of his core, tempting Saeran to disobey his beloved.</p><p> </p><p>MC snickers, gesturing to his erection. “A little excited, are we?”<br/><br/></p><p>Saeran squeezed his eyes shut, blushing from his shame combined with the surge of delight at her sole attention. </p><p> </p><p>Softly, he mewls out, “Mhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Supporting her hands on his knees, MC leans into him, leveling their gaze. Her honey-golds shimmer like molten orbs in their dimly lit hut. She kisses him, flicking her tongue on the edges of his, drawing him to clamor for more. MC bites his lower lip, not enough for it to hurt, but sufficient to drag Saeran closer before letting go.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran huskily exhales, craving for more. MC settles her palm against his stiffness. Saeran groans, his throbbing manhood pleading beneath the fabric of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you uncomfortable?” MC asks, tone somewhat condescending.</p><p> </p><p>A spike of defiance welled inside of Saeran, a flourishing need to curtail MC’s tone. Choking it back, Saeran merely nodded, distrustful of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I make it better?” she continued to tease, rubbing him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ahhh…!” </em>Saeran huffs. His shoulders begin to tremble, restraining himself to obey MC’s demand. No touching. No matter how much he yearns to take her. </p><p> </p><p>MC frees his twitching cock from the confines of his trousers. Saeran expels a long sigh, relieved to no longer have the tight material caging himself. His gut shudders when MC trails a light finger along the shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you say,” reminds MC.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, princess,” Saeran loyally replies.</p><p> </p><p>MC doesn’t counter with words, but instead with actions. Her hand grips around his girth, adjusting to his base. Saeran groans, a sob catching in his throat as he feels a flow of tingling coals shoot through his veins.</p><p> </p><p>Before long, MC finds a steady rhythm of stroking Saeran’s cock. She begins slow, almost tentative -- a game of playing shy, before she feels up to his smooth head. Then, retracing her movements back to his base, MC adds slight pressure in her grasp. Caressing up and down, MC continues her pace, eager to observe his hard length along with the building tension within Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran writhed, sinking into the invigorating slither of her touch while internally tormented by her gradual pace. He wanted faster. Rougher. His hands twitched, daring to clasp MC’s wrist and guide her to move quicker. Instead, Saeran curls his hands into fists, stamping down his expanding craving.</p><p> </p><p>The slit of his cock releases weeping dribbles. MC brushes her thumb over the top, spreading his slick around his shaft. Saeran jolts, feeling himself lurch at the contact. A creeping flame slinks from the furthest recesses within, spreading and crawling to the root of his gut.</p><p> </p><p>MC glances up at Saeran, watching his breaths become labored, cheeks flushing red. His gaze begging, though she recognized the demanding shadow hidden within his veils. Decidedly, MC realizes she needs to guide him closer to the edge. Saeran would take the role of <em> her </em> fantasy soon. </p><p> </p><p>Locked gazes, MC compels Saeran to watch her as she licks the ridges of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ah! </em> MC -- I --” Saeran fragments, words leaving him with blank thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>She descends down his shaft, trailing the veins. MC pumps his base simultaneously sending Saeran into loops of rolling pleasure. The intensity of his heat climbed, shooting stinging nettles to curl around his fanning fire while pushing to his fingers, extending them into claws. For all his fortitude, Saeran maintained clenched fists, claws biting into his palms.</p><p> </p><p>“MC -- I can’t -- I <em> need </em>…” Saeran babbles incoherently.</p><p> </p><p>MC fixes her eyes onto him. She knows <em> exactly </em> what he needs.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, she swallows Saeran’s cock, engorging down the length. Saeran keens and squirms, basking in the ridges of her teeth and the accommodating bed of her tongue. He tries to focus on MC, everything else outside of her warping into blurred shapes and colors. The curtain pulls back for a moment and Saeran acts blindly, thrusting forcefully down her throat. His clawed hands weave through her hair, grappling with the crown of her head; a silent claim for MC to stay put.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> THWACK! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saeran freezes at the sound. He expected the wonderful piercing pain to bloom, but it never occurred. He then comprehends MC smacked the paddle against the legs of the chair. Instantly, she pulls herself off of Saeran, his cock slapping against his skin. He nearly cries out at the loss of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Saeran realizes he had broken her rule. He pales somewhat in a flurry mixture of dread he displeased his princess while savoring his lapse of obedience.</p><p> </p><p>A warning. She had given him a warning. However, judging from her hardened stare, MC wasn’t happy with Saeran. He needed to return back in her graces, anything to have her around his trembling member. Saeran would implore MC on his knees at her feet, despite the ever expanding impulse to pin her beneath him and hear <em> her </em> begging for <em> him </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Princess… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… <em> forgive me </em>…” Saeran exhales hastily.</p><p> </p><p>MC doesn’t reassure him with an answer. Whirling around, MC briefly sets aside the paddle, reaching into one of their hunting packs. When MC faces Saeran again, his gaze settles on a piece of rope between her hands.</p><p> </p><p>She jerks it taut -- <em> Crack! </em></p><p> </p><p>Saeran shudders, his core eager with anticipation. Now, he’s fully aware of MC’s goal, perceiving the darkened tunnel she was guiding him towards. And Saeran’s ready, acknowledging the flowing tendrils to claim MC. Saeran would be all too happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve lost your privileges,” MC declared, striding behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Taking his hands to pull behind him, she pauses, noting his claws for the first time. She leans above Saeran, tilting his head back gently to meet her gaze with a delicate finger under his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asks, concern lacing her tone.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran contently smiles, deducing she noticed his claws. He nods. “Yes, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” MC softly presses, lightly brushing her nose on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran closes his eyes, savoring her affection. He reassures, “I promise I’ll let you know. I want to keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>MC’s expression warms, giving him a tender smile. “Okay. I love you, Saeran.” She pecks a kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Saeran’s chest flutters at her chaste kiss, grateful for her worry over his well being. </p><p> </p><p>Concerns at rest, MC doesn’t hesitate to get back into their game. She tightly wounds the rope around Saeran’s wrists, confining him to the chair. Saeran felt the rough material dig into his skin and a feverish flush washed over his body, hoping they'd leave marks behind. His accelerated healing usually steals away any chance of evidence MC bestowed on him, yet Saeran couldn’t help but hope they would come across something that would last longer than a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Content with the bindings, MC rounds in front of Saeran again. Saeran tests the mettle of his restraints, satisfied he couldn’t adjust his wrists a fraction.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Saeran,” begins MC, falling back into her role effortlessly. “Tell me what you did wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“I disobeyed,” he answered; leaning his head to the side, exposing the slant of his neck in submission.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think you deserve my gift?” she chastises.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran whines, “I’ll be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Contemplating a few moments, MC regards him then shakes her head. “I don’t think you can. And besides, maybe I don’t want to give my gift to a <em> good </em> boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran perks at her words, a clear signal she’s prepared for him. Their game was almost to its ascent. A hot carnal wave crashes through him, spiking his heart rate into his throat and dizzying his mind. Saeran can be bad. He enjoyed playing bad on occasion. </p><p> </p><p>And this is definitely one of those occasions.</p><p> </p><p>A wicked gleam reveals itself on MC’s face. Playing bashful, she lifts her hands and begins untying her dress. Slipping it down her shoulders, she watches Saeran under hooded eyes, purposely gradual in undressing. Slowly, she lowers it down her chest, pulling it over the swell of her breasts.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran’s breath becomes abated, his chest heaving at the torturously sluggish show of MC exposing her vulnerabilities. His gut churned, leaping in longing to break the distance between them and shred her clothes away. His cock wept continuously, aching and twitching to be buried inside MC. Impatience roiled though Saeran, the raw hunger within him surging through his limbs and wracking his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“MC,” Saeran grunts, chest vibrating low, “I <em> need </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>A fiendish twinkle flashes across MC’s demeanor, indulging in her amusement at Saeran’s escalating dominance. </p><p> </p><p>Pausing in the descent of her dress at her hips, MC muses, “Then, I suppose you’ll have to break your bindings...”</p><p> </p><p>Following her words, MC releases the garment. Saeran watches as it falls and pools at her feet. MC kicks it away before displaying her slender form in front of him, the glow of the fire softening her already smooth curves. MC directs herself towards the hut’s entrance, placing her hand on its handle. </p><p> </p><p>MC hesitates, leering over her shoulder at her restrained beloved. “...If you want to <em> take </em> what you <em> need </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, MC swings the door open, readying to depart and tease Saeran further by adding distance. She knew he enjoyed the challenge and it would tip him over the edge as it had done before.</p><p> </p><p>The cresting appetite within Saeran boiled to its brim, surging desperation and rocketing under his skin. His heart flew into his throat, stifling any warning cries he would’ve trailed after MC. Leave him here tied up and confined to helplessly watch her continued torment? She believes she can escape him that easily? Like <em> hell </em>. </p><p> </p><p>An unyielding hunger swelled, tensing down Saeran’s arms. Curling his fists, Saeran jerks them apart -- <em> Snap! </em>The frayed rope tosses to the floor as Saeran rushes to stand, propelling himself towards MC. Seizing around her waist, Saeran spins MC around and presses her against the opened door frame. The cold air bites and chills MC’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Their game has reached its apex, now it was time for Saeran to play, sliding seamlessly into MC’s fantasy role of him.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping his hands around her wrists, Saeran lifts them level to her head. His hot breath steams clouds, dragging his teeth along MC’s pink, stimulated nipples. He grinds his hardened and needy cock against her. She gasps sharply, sending dark pleasure rippling through Saeran. Finally, he straightens, lingering over MC like an oncoming storm. </p><p> </p><p>A devilish smirk cracks through his face as Saeran growls, “My turn.”</p><p> </p><p>MC’s stomach drops to her feet while her heart flutters high. A crashing tide stings through her veins, burning low, reddening her skin. She trembles in desire, longing to have Saeran’s way with her. This is her favorite part, what she had been encouraging Saeran towards all evening during their fun. </p><p> </p><p>Swiping a finger between MC’s folds, Saeran felt her fresh wetness meet his touch. Pulling his digit out, he observed its glistening pad.</p><p> </p><p>A sinister chuckle travels low, Saeran gruffly noting, “My, my, princess. Eager, aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sae </em>-Saeran...I--”</p><p> </p><p>“No talking,” he coarsely whispers, lips brushing hers. “The only sound you’re allowed to make is when you want it to stop.” Saeran’s face softens before pressing a gentle kiss. “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Understanding his gesture, MC nodded. This wasn’t their first time walking the road less traveled. Through their countless conversations, they had made it clear anytime it was overwhelming they could simply request it to cease immediately. So far, it had been Saeran limiting himself, uncertain how far he could push MC, concerned for her safety. And always, MC had been able to meet his demands, reassuring she has no limits when it comes to Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>The tenderness dims into a piercing cold, steeling his mint-green eyes. Saeran pulls her into a rough kiss, tongue swirling within her cavern, demanding its presence. MC limply gives under him, knees trembling as she felt her overflowing heat smolder low in her gut. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran grasps her shoulders, forcefully removing himself before he forgets their game, and shoves MC onto her knees. She lowers willingly, smoothly following his silent order. She’s eye level with his blaring red cock, twitching angrily in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>MC stares at it in awe, lips enticed to wrap around him. She upturns her gaze towards Saeran’s looming shadow, irises pulsing icy iron.</p><p> </p><p>“Swallow,” Saeran declares.</p><p> </p><p>MC hesitates purposely. Her molten amber eyes challenge him, ensuring he’s ready to progress further into her fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>A guttural growl scrapes from Saeran’s chest. His clawed fingers catch in her hair, grazing her scalp, and locking fistfuls of her cascading hair. Aggressively, he arches her neck back. MC feels a wracking excitement pool low within her, savoring the discomfort in her neck and the pinching pain tugging at her hair’s roots. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Saeran threatens, grin falling.</p><p> </p><p>A craving to please him beckoned within MC, crumbling her defiance and uncertainty. Saeran’s frigid tone and imposing demeanor portraying he’s already in the mindset he needs to become.</p><p> </p><p>Obeying, MC consumes his cock, gulping down his shaft. She brings up a hand, cupping his pair of draping orbs, circling them delicately in her palm. Her other hand lightly trails up and down the back of his leg.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Nnng…” </em>Saeran grunts, leaning against the other side of the door frame to support his weight. </p><p> </p><p>Dragging in lungfuls of air, Saeran feels the inferno climb. His spine tingles, nerves alive with searing flames licking at the base of his root. He allows his mind to empty, sinking into MC’s worshipping ministrations. He doesn’t relent his hold on MC’s scalp, instead clenching tighter. </p><p> </p><p>Glancing down, Saeran meets the top of MC’s head bobbing up and down his length. He basks in how she fondles his appendages, how her skin glows warm and unblemished from the light of the fire, and how her innocently soft mouth rolls around him. Another nefarious churning to steal that away from her mounted within Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>The image of her smooth skin, cutting wails, and lovely submission beneath him teased Saeran too close to the edge. Shooting his eyes open, Saeran hastily removed himself from MC’s masterful mouth. She whimpers in protest, eliciting an ominous snicker from Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, does my princess want my cock that badly?” he mocks, remaining on the surface of his act. When MC nods, Saeran stifles the shudder down his back. A playful thought occurs to him as he tips her head back, thumb brushing along her wet lips. “A princess is supposed to be pure and virtuous -- you’re anything <em> but </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>A weak sigh escapes MC’s mouth as she searches to lick his thumb. </p><p> </p><p>“So, what does that make you?” Saeran muses. He feigns a surprised gasp of realization. “A toy.”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran’s claws trace down the column of her neck, scraping faint pink marks. MC indulges in the implication, danger close enough to steal away all that she is. She stares up at Saeran, needy for anything he’s willing to give her. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran revels in the amount of trust and power she presents to him, his love flashing behind his assertive veil.</p><p> </p><p>His grasp on her chin becomes forceful as he bellows rough as thunder, “You’re <em> my </em> toy. Nothing more than a plaything until I grow bored. Then I’ll throw you to the wolves. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>MC pants hotly, flushing at his compelling words, falling deeper into their session. She bathes in his empty threats, knowing there wasn’t any force behind them; but the mere <em> thought </em> of it sent MC into scorching chills.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ahn…” </em> MC squeaks as she nods.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran snickers again. “Such a filthy toy. Are you excited to be chewed up and spit out?” He hums in thought. “Only a defective toy would want something like that. That’s all you are. A defective toy meant for me to <em> break </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>MC loves Saeran’s harsh words, his playful names he gave her during these moments of their dark fun. However, she shifts her weight on her knees, the wood beginning to bite into her bones and the draft of the frosty air chilling her exposed skin. Goosebumps had long erupted along her body, and while she was roasting at the internal fire within, MC couldn’t ignore the external cold any longer. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran witnesses a vague tremble along MC’s frame. Concern wells within him to have his beloved warm and safe, but he couldn’t repress another punch of verbal humiliation. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran scoffs, remarking, “You should’ve thought about that before you tried teasing me with leaving.” He sighs, “But, I don’t expect toys to think.”</p><p> </p><p>MC whimpers and nods again, feeling fantastically embarrassed by blushing and her heart racing with each degradation.</p><p> </p><p>Withdrawing a few steps, Saeran inclines towards the rug in front of the fireplace. </p><p> </p><p>“In. Now,” he demands.</p><p> </p><p>Grateful to warm up, MC rises to her feet and strides towards the blazing hearth. As the heat chases away the cold, MC hears Saeran close the entrance door.</p><p> </p><p>“Position,” he calls out another command, busy with something behind her.</p><p> </p><p>MC complies, recalling their arrangement when specific positions were necessary. Dutifully, MC lowers onto her knees once more, spreading her folded legs apart, opening herself. Posture erect, MC folds her arms behind her back. She clasps her hands around their opposite forearms. Accomplishing her mission, MC stares ahead at the fire, watching its dancing tendrils tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Rustling of clothing maneuvers behind MC. She’s startled when she feels Saeran’s domineering presence linger where she couldn’t see -- wasn’t allowed to see. A piece of cloth dangles in front of MC’s gaze suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Put this on,” Saeran rumbles.</p><p> </p><p>Obliging, MC couldn’t suppress the spike of elation feverishly coarse through her. She wraps the cloth around her head and over her eyes, tying the knot securely. Effectively rendered blind, she’s isolated from her sense of sight, fully relying on her other senses to endure Saeran’s amusement. Finished, MC returned her arms behind her to their position.</p><p> </p><p>Crouching behind her, Saeran presses his exposed torso flush against MC’s back. Saeran slots his cock in the crevice of her rear cheeks, leaking and wetting her backside. He draws his hands up MC’s stomach and cups her breasts. Massaging them, his claws delicately brush her pink buds. Saeran burrows his face into the hollow of her neck, kissing her shoulder and nipping at her tendons. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ah!...Mmm….” </em> whines MC.</p><p> </p><p>Upon the lewd sounds emanating from MC’s throat, Saeran begins a slow grinding against her. He squeezes her breasts in response, heart flying into his throat. Elongating his teeth into fangs, he feels their weight and softly grazes along MC’s neck. Not enough to break skin, but enough for a sense of foreboding. Saeran drinks up her shudder and growls into the recesses of her hearing, shooting intimate tingles down to MC’s core.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asks, allowing his role to crack as devotion laces his tone. “You may speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m-I’m fine,” answers MC, leaning back to nuzzle Saeran.</p><p> </p><p>He brushes his nose along her cheekbone, tenderly. “Do you want to keep going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” MC replies, unreluctant. “I want you, Saeran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Saeran nods against her. Slipping back into his role, he repairs the fractures as if they never were. Saeran rasps, voice edging feral, “Get ready for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adhering to his order, MC recognizes the phrase as part of their arrangement. Removing her hands from their position behind her, MC roams them down to her sacred nethers and commences to sink her fingers into herself. She feels her accumulating wetness, how easily she’s able to slide in and out of herself. </p><p> </p><p>MC knows she’s ready for Saeran, her wealth of slick eager to welcome his penetration. However, MC also realizes this is part of Saeran’s game. A powerplay for her to enact his wishes. As MC explores deeper within herself, the fire cresting higher in her gut, she’s all too willing to submit to any task he gives her. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Saeran kisses along MC’s jaw, cheeks, and edges of her lips; expertly avoiding her searching mouth. Too much did Saeran enjoy teasing their kisses with MC. Normally, it frustrated MC until she tackled him with her lips fervently descending on his. But, when it was Saeran’s time to play, he gets to decide when he rewards MC with his kisses.</p><p> </p><p>Kneading her breasts, Saeran suckled on her pulse point, his hearing picking up her thrashing heart beats. His own pounded against her back. He continued to thrust his cock between her rear cheeks, feeling impatience ring at its base. A streak of roughness gripped Saeran as he bit MC’s neck to the point of bruising, demanding good behavior.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Mmmnng!” </em> moans MC, face crimson with her building heat.</p><p> </p><p>Twisting somewhat, MC continues to feel inside herself while she palpates for Saeran’s manhood. When her palm finds it, she begins to pump him in tandem with the pleasurable swirls in her recesses. Humbling herself and pleasing him. </p><p> </p><p>Except it was riding Saeran along the border. He’d been too close for a while. He was aching and <em> starving </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugn…” he grunts, extracting MC’s hand from him. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran transfixes his gaze onto MC, allowing a fiendish brilliance glower down at her. An imposing growl reverberated through his chest, echoing into hers. MC quivers from its intensity, staggering in touching herself.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Saeran rumbles coarsely, “you think you can get out of being <em> fucked </em> with distracting me?”</p><p> </p><p>MC moans, core violently wavering at the omen his words promised. Shaking her head, MC tries to appeal, “N-No. I thought you would want to feel good.”</p><p> </p><p>Thickly snickering, Saeran allows the ‘wolf to hint his words in their undercurrent. Pressing his weight onto MC, he coaxes her onto all fours, caging her within his arms. He rolls, “Sweet as that is, you are a toy. You don’t need to think.”</p><p> </p><p>MC’s breath hitches. She’s building higher. Each time her pet name is utilized, is a step for her to ascend further.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready for me?” Saeran inquires.</p><p> </p><p>MC nods, reinforcing her willingness by pressing into Saeran’s shaft, grinding herself against him. She feels him grip her thighs and hears him groan. Relieving her pressure on him, Saeran exhales loudly. Shortly after, MC senses Saeran inches away from her ear, hearing his husky breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can be gentle, princess,” expressed Saeran, tone vibrating with an obscure shadow.</p><p> </p><p>MC turns her head in the direction of his voice. Although she’s aware her sight is limited, it’s the connection of confronting faces that would put Saeran at ease. She leans forward, rewarded with Saeran brushing his nose against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready, Saeran. I can handle you,” she says.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran concedes, promising, “I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p> </p><p>To seal his pledge, Saeran kisses MC, tinged by a rugged lilt to it. MC could comprehend the fraying tether on Saeran’s end. How it brimmed closer and closer to shattering as he restrained himself momentarily during their kiss. Not that MC minded either way, she loves all sides to Saeran. She was more than willing to indulge in his roughened state; besides, she had guided him to this level at the beginning of their playtime.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing their kiss to an end, MC grapples it would be the last loving gesture she’ll receive until they're finished. Heat fans beneath her skin, tickling her nerves and sizzling her blood. Sparks flurry from her hammering chest to her core, luring her up the ladder to a heavenly ascent she was climbing. MC anticipates Saeran’s entrance, aware the pain will bring pleasure. And the gifts he bestows afterwards add a neatly tied bow to the experience.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran’s hands grip her hips and himself. He adjusts himself at the mouth of her nethers, slipping into her folds. He gasps at her bountiful slick welcoming him.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh heh…” Saeran chuckles huskily. “So fucking wet.”</p><p> </p><p>MC keens at his observation, proud she has greeted him generously. </p><p> </p><p>Penetrating further, Saeran buries himself to his hilt. A fractured hiss escapes his lips from her tightness seizing around him. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> God </em> MC…” Saeran wheezes. “You feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Wrapping arms around her waist, he pauses, allowing MC to settle around his girth. Saeran visibly quakes with restraint, claws piercing her skin, breaking blood vessels. When he hears MC sigh exhale and relax her muscles, Saeran feels her open wider and encourages him deeper. Unable to deny her allure nor his surmounting desires, Saeran grits his teeth and pulls back before snapping into her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Ahh!” </em>gasps MC.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran had been edged most of the evening, he knows he won’t be able to last long. He snarls at the frustration he won’t be able to savor MC longer, but tells himself they will have another session soon. Throwing any outside thoughts from his periphery, Saeran allows himself to dive deeper into his mindset and MC.</p><p> </p><p>Arching up, Saeran grapples her hips, rocking into her harshly. He rakes his claws down her back, marking and waking old scratches from previous playtimes. Subtle wisps of metallic tang waft into his nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>MC cries out in pleasure, basking in his gift.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Mm..m..ore…” </em> she stammers, breath breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Darting his attention to her, Saeran devilishly smirks. Reaching out, he winds a fistful of her hair around a curled fist. Yanking her head back, Saeran leans forward, growling, “What was that? You want more?”</p><p> </p><p>MC whines and nods, hardly able to move from Saeran’s grip.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran clacks his fangs next to her ear. “You’re hardly in a position to make demands, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering, MC attempts to inch herself closer to those fangs, craving them to gnaw and blemish her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Snickering crudely, Saeran tantalizes MC by dragging his needle-like points across the curve of her shoulder to her spine. He trails his lethal fangs to her other shoulder where he nibbles on her earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>“And I thought I told you,” continues Saeran, “you’re a <em> toy. </em> You’re <em> mine </em> to play with.”</p><p> </p><p>Reclining back, Saeran releases his hold on her hair. He circles small massages on her scalp before pushing her down. MC complies, lowering onto her elbows, curving her backside and angling higher for Saeran. He snaps forward, plunging further into MC enabling both of them to reach new heights of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“What. Are. You?” Saeran demands, punctuating each word with thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“A -- toy,” MC pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Who do you belong to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you…”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Saeran sharply impales once.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Mmn -- ahhh! </em> You -- yours! I’m <em> yours!” </em> MC breathlessly wails.</p><p> </p><p>Bending over, Saeran draws his hands up her curves, exploring for her hands. He entwines his fingers with MC’s, labored breathing steaming her ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good, MC,” he purrs, rumbling appreciatively.</p><p> </p><p>Rewarded for her efforts combined with his adoration, Saeran removed the cloth from MC’s eyes, returning her sight. She blinks, eyelashes fluttering as her vision reacclimated. Glancing to her side, she gasps in astonishment at the image of her beloved. </p><p> </p><p>Saeran’s forehead beads sweat. Cheeks are blooming crimson, while razor-sharp fangs peek over his lips. His mint-green eyes blaze radiantly, a hazy wash of light and dark swirl behind them. Saeran displays a tiny smirk and MC witnesses the well of love tangle in the mesh of emotions across his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… very close…” Saeran heaves, continuing his rocking pace.</p><p> </p><p>Me -- too,” MC huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran closes his eyes in affirmation, readying to bring them both to the finish line.</p><p> </p><p>“Saeran?”</p><p> </p><p>He grunts in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you bite and choke me a little?” she requests in a hurry, worried the pleasure would devour her voice.</p><p> </p><p>MC doesn’t get a verbal answer. Instead, she feels Saeran’s clawed hand creep around her throat. Applying the sweetest of pressure, hindering her breathing slightly. Fangs worry her shoulder, imprinting another sign of their lovemaking. MC wheezes around his grasp, feeling herself reach the clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Growls resound within Saeran’s chest as he hastens his pace. Hips snapping. Thrusting wildly. Saeran feels the impatience at his base jolt his nerves alive, clouding his mind, seizing his being. Suddenly -- it all rushes outward, surging from his tip as his hot seed flows into her.</p><p> </p><p>MC follows closely behind, the stimulation of their sensual game reaching a critical ascent. She reaches the peak before immediately falling from grace, crashing into a bed of blanketing oblivion. Nerves become frayed, thoughts fizzle into nothing more than distant wishes. MC melts under her subspace, limbs slacking.</p><p> </p><p>Recalling his fangs and claws now that his energy is spent, Saeran delicately pulls out of MC. He admires the stains on her body tingeing from red to blue, they’ll be sufficient bruises. Relief from his release allows Saeran to sink on the rug beside MC. Absorbing her beauty, he runs a thumb across her cheek, cradling the side of her face affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>Nestling close to her, Saeran showers MC in mildly drawn out kisses. Each one deliberate, their warmth gradually guiding MC into the realm of consciousness. Clarity returned to her gaze. Saeran smiles at her return, cheeks pinkening at his outpour of love.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back,” he greets in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>MC giggles lightly, wriggling closer. She hums an exhale, her being completely relaxed and devoid of tension.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting better at being the one in charge,” compliments MC, voice equally soft.</p><p> </p><p>Saeran blinks. “I’m not too rough, am I?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” scoffs MC.</p><p> </p><p>“What about what I say? Do I go too far with anything?” he presses, gaze searching for any trace of an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Carding her hand through his hair, her palm settles on the crook between his neck and shoulder. Gently, her thumb rubs the spot. MC shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Saeran. I like everything you do and anything you say. I love the names you give me.” She arches a brow. “What about me? Do I go too far sometimes?”</p><p> </p><p>Saeran’s heart drums, recounting her exceptional dominance in the beginning of the evening. </p><p> </p><p>“Never,” he purrs. “I love everything you do to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Coyly, MC grins. “Even when I call you a good boy?” </p><p> </p><p>Saeran represses a shudder. “Especially that.”</p><p> </p><p>She pokes his nose, remarking, “You’re only good when you feel like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Considering a moment, Saeran traces a thumb across MC’s lip before replying, “I like being whatever you want me to be. Good and bad. I love being both if it makes you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>A rush of warmth crosses MC’s frame. Leaning forward, she presses a long, passionate kiss onto his lips. Saeran pulls her close, caging her in his embrace, his hands drawing circles on her back. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I keep telling you. <em> You </em> make me happy. I love you, Saeran,” she whispers against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, MC. Endlessly. Happily. Forever,” Saeran confesses before he takes her into another heartfelt kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I haven't written too much smut, really. But man oh man. This chapter was quite a time to write. I had to keep pulling myself back from Saeran being *too* aggressive compared to his video game counterpart. Maybe someday I'll write something a little darker involving Saeran and really challenge my writing chops, but I'm pleased with how this came out.</p><p>Sorry it took me a bit to finish, but I'm glad I got it done in time for the holidays and for Saeran's After Ending to be released! Now that this fanfic is finished I'll be taking some time to play through his AE before tackling another fanfic. </p><p>Happy Holidays and New Year everyone!! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>